Fun Time
by fantsygirlgowild113
Summary: Captive and prisoner have fallen in love but, when Syzael messes up and a experiment everyone is hit with the love bug. Azien is starting to plan and everyone's life might be in danger. Only history can save them. DISCONTUIED AN at the END
1. Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Rewritten**

As Orihime looked through her high window, she wondered what will happen to her. She had dearly missed all her friend who was trying to rescue her. The thing she wondered the most was the feeling she was starting to have toward Ulquiorra Cifer .She sighed as the door to her room opened, it was her guardian angel under a devil' control. "Azien-sama has requested your audience Onna" said Ulquiorra.

"Hai" responded Orihime as she follows him through the many white hallways of Las Noches. Ulquiorra opened the doors of Azien`s throne room Orihime found herself in the room with Azien, Gin, and Szayel. She was never alone with them, she thank Kami that Ulquiorra was with her. He always made her feel safe when around Azien.

"Orihime I need you to help Szayel with some of his work. Don't worry it is not dangerous and Ulquiorra will be there if something was to get out of hand" Azien said. Orihime looked very worried but was able to nod her head and follow Szayel into his lab.

The first day Orihime and Ulquiorra was to mix some chemicals. It started to release smoke and Szayel had forced them into the showers together. Ulquiorra was very glad that the water was cold. Then day eight came around and Orihime accidently spilled acid on both males. Her face was red for a week. Week two came around and Orihime and Ulquiorra had tested a mind reader pill. It was a desire pill and all they could dream able was their wet dreams for each other. More cold showers for Ulquiorra until the effect wore off. Szayel had scolded Orihime for tripping over a cord spilling bleach in his drink. He had never saw Ulquiorra _accidently _lit his pants on fire until it reached his crotch.

After those 3 weeks with 4 exploding chemicals, 10 chemical showers, and 14 large fires whatever Szayel was working on was complete. Those 3 weeks Orihime was able to bond with Ulquiorra a little bit with every lab accident. Azien was nice and not as cruel as she made him out to be. When the lab testing was done Orihime had nervously called for an audience with Azien. She was surprised that he accepted and called her right away. "What do I own this visit, Orihime?" Azien asked with a smile.

"W-well can I cook you and the espadas dinner Azien-sama? If you don't want me to I understand" Orihime said as she didn't meet Azien's brown eyes and just stared at her feet in her black shoes. _Just like his hair_

"Sure you can. But do you need anyone in the kitchen with you?" He asked resting his chin on his knuckles. Amused by the joy on her face.

"I need anyone who can cook well enough and can lift things for me if I can't."

Azien thought about it and came up with two people in mind. "Yammy and Ulquiorra will be with you. Yammy and Ulquiorra can cook. Yammy is of course a lifter and Ulquiorra is there for your protection. We both know how stupid Yammy can get" said Azien to a bewildered Orihime.

"Thank you so much Azien-sama "Orihime said has she quickly bowed and went out of the room when Azien had dismissed her. When she left Gin appeared

"Hey ya Azien don't cha think it's a little unsafe for the caged bird to cook for the bird keepers" he had heard what she had requested on her food sometimes that made even him sick.

"Don't worry Gin. Orihime is one of us now, she is little a daughter to me" Azien said. _Just like that fool Momo._

Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Yammy entered the kitchen. All espadas was accounted for and was in the kitchen already. Even Luppi who Azien made Orihime bring back so he can become a fraccion to Nnoitora. Grimmjow and Nnoitora were arguing who was a better fighter. Luppi was hitting on Harribel who wasn't even paying attention to him. Szayel was transferring liquids to and from containers. Aaroniero was in the corner watching with everyone with amusement.

They were able to clear the kitchen out. When they did that, Szayel switched the two very important labels together. The pink liquid was very dangerous and its label was **DON'T TOUCH, DRINK, and OR OPEN YOU'LL BE SORRY**. While a blue liquid was harmless and the label was **FEEL** **FREE TO USE WILL NOT CAUSES POMBLEMS LATER**. The labels switched and the two large containers were left in the open free to anyone's use.

In the large dinner room, Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Harribel, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Aaroniero was there while the rest refused to eat something from the prisoner. Also Luppi and Wonderweiss were there with them seeing as they count. However they all seem calm on the outside but in the inside it was a different story.

'_I wonder what Pet-sama making for us keh, keh, keh, that dress of hers is made her huge breast stand out mmmmmm.'_ Nnoitora thought has he licked his lips.

'_I wonder if Rukia would pick me over that damn strawberry.'_ Aaroniero thought playing with his fork

'_I swear if Luppi hits on me one more time I am going to fucking kill him._' Harribel was glaring draggers at Luppi who just flirted with her_._

'_I wonder if Ulquiorra fucked that girl yet or if he'll kill Nnoitora and me if we touch her.' _Grimmjow wondered in curiously.

'_Fucking tits, I hope nobody messed with the container with the pink liquid, no one knows but me what the danger is of that entering the body of anyone. Not mattering how powerful the person is.' _Szayel thought worriedly as his eyes were glued to the door of the kitchen.

'_I hope Azien knows what s he doing, oh how cute Wondeweiss is played with that rubber ball.' _Tosen thought as he heard Wonderweiss play with a rubber ball.

'_Bouncing, bouncing pretty ball I hope pretty butterfly lady is doing something good.' _Wonderweiss thought as his tummy growled for food.

In the kitchen Orihime was making the main course and dessert. While Ulquiorra made the appetizers and dessert. All Yammy did was what he was good at which was making side dishes, so he did just that without messing it up. While working on dessert Orihime and Ulquiorra shared some touches and some stolen glances. At one and other Yammy saw but decided to keep his mouth shut because he wanted to live. He knew better than to piss off the short man. They had finished preparing the food just in time to they could hear the espadas get restless.

"I say I **can **defeat the fucking strawberry **without **anyone's help. So shut up you anal raping fraccion fuck." Grimmjow yelled as Nnoitora screamed back at him.

"WELL YOU`LL STILL GET YOUR ASS KICKED BY THE DAMNED STRAWBERRY AND JUST BECAE I ANALY RAP- I MEAN FUCK MOST OF MY FRACCION DOESN`T MEAN I ANAL RAPIST SO PUT THAT UP YOUR ASS" Harribel decide to get in between them before Grimmjow kicks Nnoitora's ass once again.

"Both of you shut the fuck up Nnoitora I can back up on Grimmjow`s theory of you anal raping your** MALE** fraccion, but the food is coming and I don't feel like making everyone sick with your weird pervertness." She stenly stated making the en sit down.

Finally the heavenly food came but there is always a devil cake among the food.

The appetizers were made of Garlic bread and Greek salad.

Only Harribel, Tosen and Wonderweiss who pointed at the bread which Tosen got for him was the ones who touched the appetizers.

The side dishes were fruits and assorted nuts with cherry dipping sauce. With tomato soup, bean soup, and chicken soup as other items.

Everyone had taken some of it and was able to save room for dessert and the main course. Also with that there were mozzarella sticks they can dip in this (special) sauce.

When the main course came out everyone was surprised at how well it looked **SO** good. It was a pig, it was roasted and what looked like it was dipped it red honey sauces with cranberry juice. Everyone even Orihime had a look of a hungry lion with a fearing fat juicy zebra in front of it.

The pig didn't survive; even the bones were sucked clean. "So Pet-sama what was the pig dipped in blood, gravy, red semen, what the fuck was on the pig woman?" Nnoitora said as he tried to get to Orihime while being held back by Yammy. Grimmjow was laughing his fucking head off while Orihime explained.

"Well I roasted the pig thanks to Ulquiorra `s and Yammy `s help. I'll have to tell you after we bring out the dessert". Yammy and Ulquiorra went into the kitchen and got out the HUGE cake. While Orihime went and got a big bowl of what looked liked topping for the cake.

A pool was forming out of all most everyone's mouth. "Ok who wants a slice?" asked Orihime who eyes widen to see Nnoitora jump at her. She closed her eyes has she waited for the blow of his body but it never came. She looked and saw Ulquiorra dragging Nnoitora to his chair. The cold look Ulquiorra gave to Nnoitora was so cold that the room dropped a couple of degreases. When Orihime finished giving out all of the dessert plates she then told them what was in the food. Their faces had nothing but pure shock and terror has she kept eating her dessert.


	2. Fire that lit the bomb

**Sorry the 1****st**** chappie was a rundown of how it started **

**This chappie however will be the after matter **

**Thanks for reading**

Has Orihime kept eating her food right after she told them what she made the food out of.

_Flashback: "Well I made the food out of red bean paste, mustard, onions, and nearly 2.5 pounds of garlic, and 10 oz of hot sauce and sweet red berries on the pig. Also for dessert it had 4 layers of bean paste again and peanut butter cause I ran out of paste and also I used vanilla cake mix. "A-a—a-a-and what of the red, blue, and brown toppings" asked a green faced Luppi. "Oh those were cherries and strawberries". "The brown stuff was chocolate and fudge" finished Orihime as she kept eating her slice of cake. :End Flashback_

"What the hell are you trying to do to us, fucking kill us" said Grimmjow and Nnoitora as they glared at Orihime. "I was just trying to cook for you guys as a sign of thank you for keeping me alive all this time and being like a family to me, I` m sorry" Orihime cried as she got up and ran from the room. Ulquiorra ran after her. Wonderweiss saw Orihime running out of the room. 'Why is pretty butterfly lady sad' he turned to Grimmjow and threw the ball that he was playing with earlier at Grimmjow `s head. While he took his plate and threw it like a disk at Nnoitora `s head. He was about to curse Wonderweiss out when Tosen step in between them "touch him and you die "he said. Nnoitora walked from mumbling about stupid blond kids who can't talk and dumbass blind people protecting them.

However with Orihime. She ran till she realized that she was lost. "Stupid Grimmjow and Nnoitora. Why did they insult me like that? When I was just being nice." Orihime mumbled. Then she felt someone `s reistu coming close. Bad thing is that she don `t knows who it is. Then next time she knows is that she is surrounded by very powerful hollows. Arrancaras. "Well, well, well look who ran from the espada. Their little pet. "No don `t you mean their little whore hahahahahaahha","maybe we should have fun with her just to see what the espada gets every time".

She ran, they chased. She then ran into Ulquiorra or rather on top of him." HAHAHAHAHAH I guess that she is their whore" said one of the men chasing her as they came to a stop. What they didn't see was Ulquiorra who Orihime helped picked up. "I'm so sorry Ulquiorra please forgive me" apologizes Orihime over and over again. Next thing she knows is that she `s pulled into a chest and with big, rough hands groping her. "NO please stop it leave me alone" she pleaded as they did not listen to her. Then she was freed and saw Ulquiorra standing over 3 dead bodies who was the men who tried to rape her.

"No one can touch you woman not them and not trash, no one but me touches you" whispered Ulquiorra in Orihime `s ear. She blushed to the point where the color was considered purple. They shared a deep kiss while Ulquiorra raised his reistu to keep low ranking arrancrars away from them. They broke apart when Ulquiorra soinpoed (sp) to her room and laid her down on her bed and left when she felt asleep. He went straight to Azien `s throne room and that was Azien sitting on his throne chair. "Ulquiorra our hime is safe and sound I presumed", "hai". Both of them waited in an uneasy silent till they heard a horrible scream." OH SHIT WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE OR BE IN TREAMNEDOUS PAIN TILL WE WISHED FOR DEATH" and guessed who said it…

…

…

........Szayel

He. Was. Freaking. The. Hell. Out.

Everyone came out expect Orihime to see what the matter was. Most of them looked sleepy and pissed. They were so sleepy that they didn't worry what they were wearing. Nnoitora was wearing a thong not the ones that covers the front and shows the ass the ones that are see-through and ta-da they were clear so you can see everything. He had a ½ boner ½ I'm still trying to get a boner. Grimmjow was wearing a blue footie pj with kittens on them. Harribel were a short nightgown that came to her mid-thigh and the top was a see through. Aaroniero were his robes as will as Tosen, Gin, even Wonderweiss was in there wearing their robes. While Yammy wore speedos a leotard colored ones.

Szayel stopped freaking out and stared freaking out even more. This woke up everyone. "THE HELL I `M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY **WHAT** THE HELL, CAUSE NNOITORA YOU NASTY AS HELL. HARRIBEL THAT'S HOT AND YAMMY YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK. ALSO GRIMMJOW THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING". Everyone woke up and started compiling and yelling.

"Enough" said Azien calmly raising his reistu to shut them up. "Now Szayel tell us what happen"

"Well…..

**Hey this is Kaida her oc sorry she can't continue she `s super sleepy so maybe she will update tomorrow**

**Thank yous are needed:**

_**Death-Angel-of-Anime**_

_ For reviewing and adding my story 1__st__ to do that & thanks_

**Bye-bye and**** buenas**** noches**


	3. The count down till BOOM

**Sorry I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chappie but I bet you don't even care.**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chappie**

"Well…" started Szayel but he was interrupted by a scream that echoed in the hallways. Everyone moved to the site. When they got to the door where the scream came from, they realized that the scream came from...

…….

… Orihime`s door. Ulquiorra opened the door and what he and the espadas saw was Orihime twisting and turning in her sleep. She was sweating and seemed like she was trying to rip something that was clawing at her throat. The site of blood pouring out of her mouth caused Ulquiorra to grab her first to stop her from thrashing and hurting herself. Szayel went over and studied her. He opened her eyes to see rapped eye movement. He looked at her face it was turning purple maybe cause of her hitting herself while thrashing. Also at her throat was cuts and bruising from her hands. She stopped thrashing when Ulquiorra started holding her bride style. "Hurry lets get her to my lab before she hurts herself more" said Szayel has he and everyone quickly left the room.

**Was going to end it right here but that would have caused you to kill me and my soul haunt you become a hollow then eat you and we don` t want that to happened right…..**

Szayel hooked her to some machines that watched her heart rate and her breathing system, a long with her brain waves. They all went to their rooms to change back into their normal clothes. (Thank god Nnoitora was making me sick). "So" Nnoitora started "what` s up with Pet-sama she was fucking freaking out for what?". "As I was saying before was that my 2 containers which one of them was very poisonous to any kind of body, even ours.

Then lighting cracked in the sky. "What"," the hell was that" said Grimmjow and Nnoitora said in that order. "I don` t know, care, but is a little freaked by it. Any who Yammy can you go in the kitchen and get the huge containers that has labels on them stat". " Ok" said Yammy as he headed to the kitchen.

Aizen looked at Orihime with worry but hide it well. To him Orihime was like a daughter to him. As well as Ulquiorra looked on with worry. In his mind he was falling for her and he won` t deny it. He love this woman.

------Later that night 5 minutes till the moon shone in the sky at its peak-------

Szayel explained to everyone what happened to Orihime.

_Flashback: after Yammy brought the containers like Szayel asked, Szayel realized what's wrong. "TT—T-T-TTththh-the ll-l-l-lalalla-" Harribel thought this was taking to long. She went up to Szayel grabbed him by his shirt and bitch-slapped him twice and pimp-slapped him three times. "Thanks Harribel I needed that". She raised her hand to slap him again." NO no no no no no no no I` m good I` m good" said Szayel as he stopped her hand from contacting his face._

_Finally Szayel started explaining. "Well did you guy use any of the liquid in the food?", "Yeah we did. We used the blue liquid which had no label and the pink liquid that had a harmless label. All of us tasted it and it tasted good so we used it in the food." Answered Yammy from his memory. Szayel started cursing every word he learned over the decades from many places. "I` m going to explain this once. It looks like you guys put both of the liquids in most if not all of the food. Also if Orihime didn't put in those extra items which cause the acids, chemicals, and nuclear atoms to split, died and cancel out each other. Even though she ate most of this stuff on daily basics. Her body could not take the combined atoms with the chemicals. Her body ending up having a reaction the toxic nuclear atoms in her body. Even worse the only thing I can predict right now is that she will live but with a catch and her dieing within 2 hours."_

_"FOR THE LOVE OF CATNIP SPEAK THE KING `S ENGLISH" yelled a confused Grimmjow." What Szayel is trying to say is that if Orihime did `not mixed the food we all would be died or in tremendous pain. To her body it's reacting against the stuff that was in the liquids. Do you under stand Grimmjow" explained Aizen. Grimmjow shake his head yes. Ulquiorra let all this information sunk in. His face showed no emotion like usually but, this time his eyes showed little emotion. It quickly when away as quickly as it came. That when Azien came up with a plan. :End Flashback_

"Well what you are going to be is that you will go to your rooms and we will help you if you have a problem later. Am I clear?" asked Aizen. A ring of yes Aizen-sama rang out before they left dismissed. " You Ulquiorra need to say behind". Grimmjow chuckle as he left. Only both of them was left alone in that room.

"Let's talk about Orihime" said Aizen as he looked Ulquiorra with brown unreadable eyes.

**Ello Whatz up my awesome readers I` m going to work on another Ulquihime story and thank you everyone who as R&R and added my story. Thank you .**

**_My other Uquihime will be AU When in modern day Ulquiorra and Orihime is married and with 2 words spoken their world changed "I` m pregnant"_**

**_This will start tomorrow or Saturday _**

**_Buenos Noches_ **


	4. It has started

**Whatz Up IM back mamahahahahahahaha now my reign of terror begins this should give you a idea of what this chapter will do to …dun dun dun you**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chappie**

In Azien `s throne room Ulquiorra and him was talking about Orihime. "Well Ulquiorra I know about your relationship with Orihime". Ulquiorra `s masked didn't `t change. "And I won `t punish you for not telling me but I will punish you if she is ever put in harm and took out from our hand". "I understand Azien –sama"." Oh and take care of her cause she deserves it." Finished Azien. When he finished that's when Ulquiorra fell to his knees and started coughing up blood, shaking, and breaking out in a cold sweat. He started moaning and groaning. Azien called for a couple of medics. After he did the head medic came and told Azien of what was going on with the rest of the espada.

The moon reached its peak in the dark sky, something happened. Moans and groans echoed in the hallways of the espada. Their fraccion worried about their master(s). Many nurse and medic fraccions was running to and from places. To the rooms of the espadas and to the medical supply rooms. In Orihime` s room (she is still in the room they put her in) she was sweating and glowing.

All night they were like this all of them was put in a room, just like Orihime they was hooked to machine monitoring them. When the moon started to sank and the fingertips of dawn appeared their symptoms started to quiet down expect their strange glowing. When the moon fully sunk and the sun rise they changed.

When Orihime woke up everything around her looked smaller than before. A bed was beside hers. She climbed out of her bed and when over to the next one. She pulled down the sheet and meet cold green eyes. The person of the eyes got up and stared back at her warm gray eyes. "Ulqui" she said has she gloms him that caused them both to fall out of their bed. The door started to open up Azien, Gin and Tosen stepped though. Both of them pulled away and Orihime ran up to Azien and hugged his leg. She looked up as Azien looked down her arms was out srached as she said" up up up plez papa". Gin started too snickered as Azien stood there frozen.

Azien `s POV

This girl that hugged his leg wanted him to pick her up. She looked nothing than 7 years old. What got him was her calling her papa. Well he does think of her like his own daughter.

End Azien `s POV

When Azien was talking to himself Orihime started to cry. "Why are you crying?" asked Azien, she responded saying "papa won `t pick me up, you hate me don `t you papa, you hate me "she cried as she ran to Ulquiorra who looked nothing but 7 as well. He hugged her and rubbed her head as she cried in his shoulder. Azien started to walk towards them, Ulquiorra held her closer.

She held her closer as she hears Azien come closer. Azien `s eyes didn't miss this action. He kneeled down to the pair "Orihime look at me" she turned he head to face him" I don `t hate you was just wondering why you looked so different". `Nice save`. "I look different papa? "." Yes you do you looked prettier", "really? "Really". Ulquiorra released her so she could hug Azien.

When they walked to Azien `s throne room Azien had one hand in his pocket and the other was holding Orihime `s hand. Her other hand was holding Ulquiorra `s whose face was void of emotion.

When they opened the doors their eyes meet an unholy display of why you don `t keep unsupervised kids alone with swords.

This is where the real fun begins.

**So thanks for reading a new story will appear in Ranma ½ its called **_**Inu clan**_ **it's **_**Ranma & Akane**_**. Also that other story preview will have to wait till tomorrow or next week somewhere. Plez press that little button you love so much when we all are not looking. **Tengo que irme


	5. Changing back for now

**Thank you for reading the last chapter. And to the people who reviewed Iun Clan I will not I repeat Will NOT DELETE MY ACCOUNT. I just not a good writer so lay off. I`m no good at POV `s so I'll stop for a while**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chapter**

When they opened the doors their eyes meet an unholy display of why you don `t keep unsupervised kids alone with swords.

In the room were many damages. The walls had holes from 5 year old fists to a hummer car sized hole. Their swords was stuck in the walls, chairs, and in the ceiling as well. Yammy was on the floor trying to eat his sock. Harribel was chasing a naked Nnoitora with a block of floor. Nnoitora was naked screaming "I gwotta fweel, I gwotta fweel ha-hahaha-ha". To add to that Szayel was playing around with some wires he found. "Szayel stop playing with the worms. It looks like they're getting mad" said Aaroniero whose face was like a childlike Kaien.

"Shut it Aaroniero I think they like it"."UH NO" screamed Szayel. The room lit in a blue light. Azien grabbed Orihime sonido out of the room and around the corner. Gin, Tosen, and Ulquiorra followed his example. When they rounded the corner an explodition sounded loudly throughout the hall with black smoke following.

When the smoke cleared Azien and the rest came and followed him to the throne room. Almost everything was covered in black soot. The kids were imprinted in the wall. One by one they fell. "Wow I want to do that again" said Szayel as he went and reached for the wires again then Tosen sonido over and grabbed Szayel out of the way of the wires. "We're not doing that ever again". "Gin go get the servants to clean this up". "Will you use the 'back up' room for the meeting"? Asked Gin

"Papa I `m tired. Can I take a nap?" asked a sleepy Orihime. "Sure Ulquiorra will take you to bed". "Take her to the red door at the end of the Espada hallway". He nodded his understandment as he took Orihime on his back and walk out the room and towards the espada hallway. 'How am I going to get the kids in the room? Well kids do like cand…' Azien felt like slapping his forehead but he was to coo... I mean to powerfully smart to do that.

"Hey" said Azien catching all of the kids' attention. "If you follow me I'll give you candy". This started the chase.

-------------------------------In the red door room------------------------------------------

In the room was built like a field. The ground was like grass. It looked like grass. The ceiling was high and looked just like the sky on earth. Even the clouds was moving and changing shape. He even heard a stream. Ulquiorra walked till he reached what looked like a mountain slide.

On the wall was door handle and a colored door. Every door handle and door color was different. (**An: the door handles and color will have the espada number after it. EX: door handle; door color and the door handle imprint (espada #)**). A red gem with a crown; green with red gem and a crown (3), a black bat; dark green with black bat (4), a smiling snake; yellow with a smiling brown snake (5), a cat sitting up straight; blue with a blue cat with green stripes (6), a overflowing beaker; light red with a overflowing pink beaker (8), two fishes; white with black fishes (9), and a teddy bear; brown with a white and dark brown teddy bear (10). Finally he saw a door handle that had a crown with a rose; white with a red rose with a crown (Orihime).

He open the door handle. Her room was big. It had a 6 foot French blue framed mirror in front of her bed. A double white closet door. A light blue dresser next to the closet that had white stuffed animals. White desk with books under a window showing the white sands outside. Her bed was huge it was a king sized bed with white undercover and a blue comforter. Also there was big blue pillows on the bed.

Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and pulled the covers of her bed with no problems. He took of her shoes and then covered her up. He turned to take his leave when something pulled on his arm. "Please don `t leave me Ulqui" said a wake Orihime. "Don't worry I'll stay right here with you". With that he got into bed with her and fell asleep. Her head in the crook of his neck. His arm around her waist and her arms around his. And both of them held each other close and fell into a peacefully sleep.

--------------------------Back with Azien---------------------------

He was able to reach the red door right after the 2 kids fell asleep. He calmly opened the door on went in. And when the kids followed him into the room. All of them stopped when they saw this room. Many things raced though their minds. One thing stood out that this was the big playroom. "Now children listen to me. I` m your friend". "Rweally" questioned Nnoitora as he was still in all his glory. "Hai really. My name Azien but you will call me Azien-sama and here is your playroom"

"But where are we going to sleep?" said Harribel as she saw no doors leading into a room. "Kadia will show you everything that this room can do. Right Kadia?" "Hai Azien-sama". The woman stepped out from behind Azien. She was tall and dark skinned. She also had green hair put in two long braids that went down her back. And her eyes pink and she wore thin circular glasses. Her outfit tight. She had on a chocker and a dress with a lace see-though on top and a dress on bottom. And her socks went to her min shin and she wore heels.

Azien left the room. When the door shut the kids turned to Kaida. She took note of the kids' ages. "Ok can I ask your names?" "You don't give us much of a choice do ya sunshine" said Szayel. "All I need is name, age, and number, no lips, pinky".

"Fine Szayel, seven and a half, eight"

"Aaroniero, seven, nine"

"Harribel, five, three"

"Nwnoitora, fwour, fwive"

"Grimmjow, five, six"

"Yanmnaie, Imw thweee, ands tennie". "Let me translate" said Szayel, "He said`Yammy, I'm three and his number is ten` ". "Is everyone here"? "No there was a boy and a girl here earlier". "Oh Azien-sama told me about them, they're sleeping". "So this room is where you'll be for a while". "Why" asked Harribel. "Cause umm it a huge play room for you and you get to sleep here. In other words this is where you'll live because it better".

When she finished the kids' spread out and played. Grimmjow stayed where he was. "Is something wrong Grimmjow?" He shook his head no and went off to play. While the kids` went off to play she took off her shoes. She was practicing some kind of fighting style. She stop went she realized how it late it was. The sky in the room was turned dark. Sitting down on the grass she listened to everything.

Her eyes shot open when she heard multiple screams. Soindoing (sp) to the place where she saw all the kids run off to. They were on the ground glowing and sweating. She checked everyone of them. She took out a box and flipped its lid open. And then she pressed a big red button.

**With Azien and the men 10 minutes earlier**

**Don't read if you have problems with humping**

They sat in the dining hall. Azien at the head, Gin on the left, Tosen on the right "So what will we do with tha kids in the room?" asked Gin. "We'll just have to wait till the reaction ends". "Azien why haven't we been affected like all the espada?" questioned Tosen. "We'll know when it happens". "So do ya mind me taping the kids" asked a grinning Gin. "Why would you do that Gin" asked Tosen who is now regretting why he asked. "Well maybe cause whenever the espada turn back, we can have a tape with many copies and we can blackmail them into doing whatever we want MMMHAHAHAHAHA". Azien and Tosen were now moving away from the laughing Gin. "You just had to ask" said Azien; "Yep I wanted to know why" responded Tosen. Azien went over to the crackling Gin "Did you break into the medical cabinet again?" asked Azien. "NO yes maybe why did you touch me daddy!!. I liked it why did you stop" cried Gin as he started to crawl towards Azien and Tosen.

Tosen jumped out of the way when Gin jumped toward them. Azien fell back and started to crawl away but Gin holding his leg. Azien felt like someone was dry humping him well his leg. 2 reasons why he didn't like 1) it **DIDN'T**_ feel_ like a woman. 2) He can hear the person moaning and he can feel their sack hitting his leg. "GIN get off" said Azien he turned to Tosen who was in the corner thank god he can't see but he can heard it _all_. "Tag out me out" Azien said as Gin started to hump harder. "Are you crazy I'm** Fucking BLIND**". "Oh forget it he's done". Gin rolled over has a huge wet spot was on his crotch area.

"That was good" said Gin has he was panting hard. "Did you have fun Gin" asked Tosen as he walked over to Gin. Azien got up and was standing above Gin. "Hey what are you guys doing" asked Gin before his was jumped on by both of the men. Gin was left in nothing but a pink, frilly tong. Azien and Tosen were counting out many happy hour pills Gin took. Halfway done a flat screen TV came out of the wall and fell on Tosen. It fell screen up. On the screen was a map of Hueco Mundo. It zoomed in on the 2nd floor Azien and red light was blinking from there. Azien realized that the red room was the room that was blinking.

He walked to the huge pile of pills they got out of Gin's clothes. He dug in the pile till he found a blue bottle. He popped a green pill in his mouth and walked over to Gin and got his attention "Do you want a piece of candy". Gin shook his head yes. Azien throw the candy at Gin who caught it in his mouth. Then he walked over to Tosen who was still under the TV. "Are you going to get up or do you need help" asked Azien he was back to his regular self as well Gin who was now looking for his clothes. A small help came from under the TV. "We have to hurry and get to the room and go get dress Gin. I'm not even going to ask what you wearing that". Azien gave Tosen, who lifted the TV with Aizen's help, a green pill and both of them walked out to the red door at the end of the espada hallway.

Gin went to his room and changed quickly and caught up to Azien and Tosen. "The reason I wore that is because of the nice breeze that feels good" Gin said as they stood in front of the red door. When they opened the door they saw a frantic Kaida taking the kids to their rooms. She had Grimmjow in her arms. "What is going on Kaida" asked Azien. "I don't know the kids were playing but then…" Kaida stopped din mid sentence. Little five years old Grimmjow turned into a fully grown man and fell on top of Kaida. His clothes ripped and he was left naked on top of Kaida. All the rest of the kids woke up in a strange room and with no clothes on cause they ripped. Except Nnoitora cause he was naked already.

How ever Ulquiorra and Orihime woke up naked. In the same bed. _Close _together, very close together. Ulquiorra could feel her huge boobs pressing on his chest. Orihime felt his body up against her and something poking her in the stomach. She turned a bright red when she figured out what it was. She started to move away from him but Ulquiorra kept a good grip on her. "Don't move and I won't do anything" he whispered harshly in her ear. She kept perfectly still and looked up at Ulquiorra and at that moment Ulquiorra looks down at her. Both of their face got closer and closer till nothing but a feathery touch of their lip upon each other. Her door burst open. Out of shock and fright they pulled away. And Orihime fell out of the bed.

Gin was at the door with a grin from ear to ear. "Well I hope I don't disturbed anything that will cause little emo happy smiling kids from running around Noches her' " he dodged a pillow thrown by Orihime. "Ta all ya got". Ulquiorra's face was emotionless as he fired a cero at Gin. Gin kept smiling as he dodged the green beam pointed at him. Aizen sighed as all the espada came out covering themselves with their hands and arms. "Why are we here and WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A HO UNDER ME but I do not mind this position" said a happy Grimmjow over a pissed Kaida. She lifted her fist and slapped him to the point where he was flying. Everyone looked amused at the fight. Grimmjow was fast but Kaida was strong. He ripped her clothes off. Azien got in between them before she had a chance to make Grimmjow into a woman. "Get dressed everyone and met me in the meeting room."

And with that he left with Gin and Tosen. Bad thing cause he didn't take Kaida with him and he left Grimmjow all alone with her and people who don't give a shit to help him. "AH SHIT GET AWAY FROM ME**. STOP ITS NOT GOING TO BEND LIKE THAT**"_**CRACK **_"**MOTHERFUCKER IT'S NOT SUUPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY OH GOD IT HURTS**".

**In the room**

Everyone even Orihime and Ulquiorra who came out saw Kaida dusting her hands from non-existing dirt and walking away from a crying Grimmjow. They were amused, creped out, and for the men terrified. Grimmjow's member was bent in a funny angle. Orihime was blushing badly. "II---IT—IT looks l---li-like an L". Most of the espada turned their head to see the L. "I wonder if she'll teach me that?" Harribel said out loud. Which cause Nnoitora, Szayel, and Yammy to move away from her. "DDDDAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMM it looks like it hurts like hell" Nnoitora said while poking Grimmjow with his foot. Grimmjow was knocked out cold cause of the pain. Ulquiorra sighed 'why must Grimmjow be dumb enough to piss a woman off when they have nothing to lose'. "Woman heal Grimmjow" He said with no emotion. She started blushing a stuttering, "I didn't stutter woman heal him". Orihime knew when she was defeated. She closed him eyes called on her fairies. An oval appeared around Grimmjow's junk. It started to heal and stand up straight.

Orihime stopped and passed out cause of her major blushing. Ulquiorra picked her up and shupo to her room. Where he closed the door. The rest of the espada when to their rooms. Grimmjow woke up and left for his room thinking this was all a dream.

Everyone got dressed and when to the meeting room. Even Orihime who woke up cause of Ulquiorra's wandering hands. When they got there and opened the doors their eyes widen at what they saw.

**Stopping it right here because 1) pisses you guys off**

**And 2) I have to clue what the next chapter holds**

**Any Ideas you have that can help me in my other story review cause with me you don't have to sign in to review so**

**R&R YOU***** And I love you too =}) **


	6. Sorry WFT part 1

**Sorry I took so long. This chapter got lost and can't be retrieved **

**If you have any ideas or questions don't be afraid to review something**

**Read**

_Recap_

Everyone got dressed and when to the meeting room. Even Orihime who woke up cause of Ulquiorra's wandering hands. When they got there and opened the doors their eyes widen at what they saw.

Azien, Tosen, and Gin were in the room acting like they was drugged up or drunk. Gin was climbing the walls. Tosen was trying to walk into a door that wasn't even there. He was walking into the wall over and over leaving a dent in it. Aizen for some really was arguing with his chair. "I told you that your acting childish. Now let me sit. Or are you going to go cry to your mother." The chair only squeaked with a strange wind came thought the room. "What you say about my mother you stupid son of a biscuit eater."

WTF. Everyone just stared at the 3 powerful men that sometimes made their life a living hell fall below stupid and starting to cross the line into moron. Grimmjow started laughing when Azien attacked the chair. Both of them fell to the ground. Azien was planted under the chair. "You win this time my worthy friend. You win this time." By now Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Szayel was laughing out loud. Orihime was giggling has well has Harribel and Kaida, while Ulquiorra was chuckling. Gin stops trying to climb the wall and looked at the group by the door. His eyes were wide and he was drooling from his mouth.

He shupoed over to the group and stared at them. He reached for Grimmjow's hair. "Blueberry. Must eat blue berry. Hungry" Grimmjow slapped his hand away in annoyance. Gin reached for it again and Grimmjow slapped his hand away. This keep going on till Grimmjow got pissed. He punched Gin and sent him flying across the room. "Finally I got back at that bastard for tasting my rainbow." Grimmjow started laughing.

"Dude you said that only I can taste your rainbow!" Nnoitora said getting up in Grimmjow`s face. "No I said you can eat my lucky charms not my rainbow!!"

"I think we should run now" Kaida said backing away.

"Why?" asked Ulquiorra

"Cause of that" Kaida pointed at the 3 men who were walking towards them. The look in their eyes terrified them. "Wantta play a game?" Gin asked as a river of drool dropped on to the floor. Tosen was walking or more like crawling on the wall. Azien disappeared in thin air. The group turned to run only to run right in front of Azien.

"We're going to play a game" Azien said. The order of the group was Szayel, Harribel, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Kaida, and Grimmjow from front to back. Azien fixed his eyes on the men. "I want to play wrongful tag."

Azien leaped and the group scattered. Harribel was with Nnoitora and Szayel. Ulquiorra was with Orihime and Grimmjow was with Kaida.

Tosen went after Harribel and her group.

Gin went after Grimmjow and Kaida.

Aizen went after Ulquiorra and Orihime.

But something happened that conformed some rumors of Azien and his 2 'followers'

**Sorry I lost it and tried to re-write it but it didn't go so well.**

**Forgive me**

**Next time I hopefully would not take so long**

**I'll try to update twice every 2-4 weeks**

**Till next time review**

**P.S ALL ideas are welcome**

**P.S.S Any questions are welcome as well**

**P.S.S.S If you can figure the sentences below I'll make one of the espadas or Azien do something inhumane.**

Me llamo Ashlee

Mi mama tiene ojos de color café

Mi amigo Tyler es gordo y muy comico

**Someone get 2/3 right and I will grant them a wish cause I magic Genie **

(**If you can/ would check my Spanish plez and thank you**)


	7. WTF part 2

part 3WTF do something inhuman. That will come after espada or one/all of the AzienLike I said before Who ever answered my questions and got 2/3 or all of the right will get a chapter of

**The answers were:**

My name is Ashlee  
My mother has brown eyes  
My friend Tyler is fat and very funny

**Now then on with the show**

* * *

"We're going to play a game" Azien said. The order of the group was Szayel, Harribel, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Kaida, and Grimmjow from front to back. Azien fixed his eyes on the men. "I want to play wrongful tag."

Azien leaped and the group scattered. Harribel was with Nnoitora and Szayel. Ulquiorra was with Orihime and Grimmjow was with Kaida.

Tosen went after Harribel and her group.

Gin went after Grimmjow and Kaida.

Azien went after Ulquiorra and Orihime.

But something happened that conform some rumors of Azien and his 2 'followers'

Out of nowhere 3 microphones came out and ended up in Azien's, Gin's, and Tosen's hands.

Azien-**blab**

Tosen-_blab_

Gin-blob

Hi Barbie!  
**Hi Ken!**  
You wanna go for a ride?   
**Sure, Ken!**  
Jump in!  
_Ha ha ha ha!_ **I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**Come on, Barbie, let's go party

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
**_You can touch, you can play  
_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _**ha ha ha, yeah**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh**  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _**ha ha ha, yeah**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh**

panky-hankyKiss me here, touch me there,

whoaooohYou can say I'm always yours,

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again**  
_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _ha ha ha, yeah_  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _ha ha ha, yeah_  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

__

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**ha ha ha, yeah**_  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _**ha ha ha, yeah**

_  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
_Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!_  
**Oh, I love you Ken!**

Somewhere in the middle of the song they changed clothes. All if them was wearing a mini skirt, a long shelved tight top, and 5 inch heels. Azien was wearing pink, Gin was wearing red, and Tosen was wearing purple. Everyone ran. "Why are you running? We just wanna play tag. " Azien said as he and Gin plus Tosen ran after the running group. The espadas and Orihime ran and sharply turned a corner running into Yammy. "Hey guys my socks tas-" that was all he said before he was ran over. Before the group had a chance to leave the hallway, Yammy reached out and grabbed someone's leg. Unfortunately it was Kaida's.

"AH!!!!" screamed Kaida as she fell and hit her head hard on the ground. "Oh a play toy can I keep it Aziena (Azien)" asked Gin has he started to drag Yammy by his feet with ease. "If course Gina (Gin). But don't break him because when I get my toy I won't share." Azien said helping Gin drag Yammy. "Oh look another play thing" Azien said reaching for Kaida who was half awake.

Orihime stopped when she realized that Kaida had fallen by her scream. Orihime turned around to help but Ulquiorra tugged on her arm to tell her to get moving. Then everyone stopped see that Orihime and Ulquiorra trying to keep Kaida out of Azien's grip. They watched the tug of war over Kaida with Orihime and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had enough. The song that they sung told him to be afraid, be very afraid of what they can do.

Grimmjow walked over to Azien and his group. "OMG is that shoe sales 3 for 1 price with Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp wearing nothing but thongs?!"

Faster than lighting the men turned their head and ran down the hallway. Gin didn't want to let go of his toy. All Grimmjow want was Kaida so they could get away from the freaks. Grimmjow when and flash-stepped onto Yammy's hand. Yammy left go at the brutal force put on his hand. In pain he let go with Gin dragging him.

"Please no don't leave me with them!!!!" Yammy's cries for help faded as did the men. Grimmjow carried Kaida who started bleeding heavily in Grimmjow's arms. Orihime and Ulquiorra fly backwards.

By backwards I mean Ulquiorra held his balance but, Orihime flew, knocked him over and both of them over. He landed in between her boobs.

Mumbling came from Orihime's boobs. She pulled him out. Ulquiorra was a bit light headed. "I couldn't breathe, woman"

"Sorry Ulquiorra" Orihime said helping Ulquiorra up.

"Let's go I'm afraid of what their do if they come back." Orihime said.

"She is right let's get somewhere safe so we can think of a plan." Harribel said walking away. Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow carrying Kaida followed Harribel's fast strides. "Wait" Orihime said "Where's Nnoitora and Szayel?"

Harribel shook her head and kept moving. "If Nnoitora gets horny he knows how to locate me."

**

* * *

**

Somewhere dark

"Eh Szayel where are we?"

"I don't know. But are you touching my crotch?"

"Maybe, but are you grabbing my ass"

"No hold on I think I found a light switch." Szayel flicked the switch and semi bright light filled the room. Szyael looked down and saw a care bear handing his balls. Nnoitora look down and saw a care bear hugging him. "What the fuck, Szayel was you messing around with toys again?"

"Maybe, I can't remember. But if these are the bears I forced to watch over 13 hours of Barney well…"

"Well what?" Nnoitora said kicking a bear away from him. The bear hit a switch which lit the rest of the room. Hundreds or thousands of care bears was looking at them. "We love you" all of them said.

"Should we run now?" Nnoitora asked

"I think we should. RUN!" Szayel yelled running for the magic door they came though. They got out and ran like hoes from the po-pos (police).

"I think we lot them," Szyael said looking back. There was a huge wave of care bears chasing after them. "Shit Nnoitora don't look back," Szayel said speeding way pass him. Nnoitora looked back; he screamed like a 5 year old and ran right beside Szayel.

"You know what Szayel fuck you and you're fucked up ways."

They ran twisting a turning away from the bears who was singing Barney's song.

* * *

**Back with the espada**

Orihime healed Kaida and the group kept moving until they heard a funny sound. "Shh" Harribel said stopping everyone. "Did anyone hear that?" everyone stood there and stood still. The ground stated shaking wildly. Not everyone could hold his or her balance. Then they saw pink and black ran past them like a flash of lighting. Then they saw a huge wave of care bears running towards them. Ulquiorra picked up Orihime and ran, so did everyone else. They ran fast, turn, and twist corners to lose the bears, which did not work. All of them turned into a very long hallway and the bears were catching up. "This hallway is a storage place for crap so pick an open door and shut it quickly." Szayel said trying to find an open door. Ulquiorra found one, ran into it with Orihime in his arms, and closed the door with his foot. Hearing the stampede of bears ran past the door both of them let out a sigh of relief. The space was nothing but a small table and a lamp. In other words, the space was somewhat small.

Ulquiorra set Orihime down since the space was small as it was already. With Orihime's body press up against him even for the fourth espada it was a bit hard to think of what their going to do "Ulquiorra how long will we been here?"

"I don't know woman. Just be quiet." Ulquiorra said. He saw Orihime flinch at the coldness of his voice. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Hime," Ulqiuorra said getting close to her lips, to the point this was a feathery touch on both of their lips. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck and pulled herself closer. "I know" was all she said before both of them kissed long and hard. Ulquiorra backed Orihime into a wall and lifted her legs so they can wrap around his waist. Moans was hear thought out the small room. Ulquiorra pulled away so both of could catch their breath. Ulquiorra looked at her then felt pain that she was not ready. Not yet but soon. Until then he could have his fun right even if his leaders have gone gay on him.

**

* * *

**

With the others

Szayel, Harribel, and Nnoitora ran into another open door. As the room Ulquiorra and Orihime are in it was small. Therefore, Szayel was pushed into Harribel's boobs or more like suffocating in them while Nnoitora was squished between the wall and her ass. For them it was going to take away to figure this out.

**

* * *

**

Moreover, there were two

The bears were gaining on them until they were coming to a dead end. Kaida even though she and Grimmjow got off on the wrong foot she cannot leave him here. Kaida grabbed Grimmjow's arm, throw him and her into the room, and closed the door. Like the rooms, the others were trap, I mean, locked in. Kaida was press up against Grimmjow who tried to act as if he did not like it. Tension filled the air like a fart. Both stared at each other until one broke "I'm sorry for doing that to your dick."

"It's fine now because I saved your from becoming those freaks sex toy." Grimmjow said getting closer to Kaida who is not even paying attention. Both of them got close and kissed.

Now something is the air are is it the poison. On the other hand, maybe it is because it is spring. *hint* *hint*

**Sorry, for the wait school and parents are riding my last nerve. Ay who thank you all for reading a get the Spanish question right?**

**Now vote L for lemon or NL for no lemon and ideas are welcome. No ideas the longer wait until maybe next month bye. -****Ash**


	8. WFT part 3 final part of WTF'S

Hey I got lemon voted by one person I will give u a lemon in this chapter or a lime or both or

**I need one more person to vote L for lemon or NL for no lemon **

**And thanks for the reviews that made you ROFL and LOL **

**Damn it I need to lay off the soda and hot sauce **

**I going to try and put this over 4,000 words to 5,000**

**P.S Tosen's girl name if I didn't give him one is Tina **

**You have been warned this will scar you for life or for a short period of time**

**

* * *

**

Here you go: Last times

**With Ulquiorra and Orihime**

"I know" was all she said before both of them kissed long and hard. Ulquiorra backed Orihime into a wall and lifted her legs so they can wrap around his waist. Moans was hear thought out the small room. Ulquiorra pulled away so both of could catch their breath. Ulquiorra looked at her then felt pain that she was not ready. Not yet but soon. Until then he could have his fun right even if his leaders have gone gay on him.

**

* * *

**

With Grimmjow and Kaida

"I'm sorry for doing that to your dick."

"It's fine now because I saved your from becoming those freaks sex toy." Grimmjow said getting closer to Kaida who is not even paying attention. Both of them got close and kissed.

**The others not important**

**

* * *

**

With Ulquiorra and Orihime

"Hime, I can't, not here" Ulquiorra struggled out. Orihime stopped rubbing her body against his. She looked up and looked into his eyes. Was there a small glint of regret in his eyes? But when Ulquiorra looked into her eyes there was something different. Something told him that things are about to get good. Orihime pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips in a fierce kiss. Ulquiorra being male want to take control. He and she fought for dominance. Both of them landed in a very sex position. Ulquiorra's knees was parting her legs apart, one arm holding him up, the other hand was touching her boob and he squeezed which cause Orihime to let a moan. It felt great to both of them and cause their hormones for some reason to increase by 100-fold. Both was about to do something they should have done for a long time but that was until someone busted open the door that trapped them in. "GET OFF MY ULQUIORRA YOU HUSSY!" It was Azien aka Aziena who headed for both of them.

Something went horribly wrong. Aziena was heading for Ulquiorra but Orihime picked her head up fast in to cuddle in Ulquiorra's chest for safety. However, the cruel gods of Fates had a change of plans (**ME**). Orihime's rock solid head hit Aziena's jaw so hard she went flying back and was half in, half out of reality. Both of took this chance to run to Orihime's cell, but was stopped by a dead end and a flying Gin.

**

* * *

**

With Grimmjow and Kaida

Kissing Grimmjow felt weird but soft. He was kissing her like she expected him to do so. She thought her would kiss with brute force and with bruises. However, he was gentle like he was to break her with the slightest touch. Kaida pushed him off. Grimmjow got upset "what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kaida cornered herself in a corner. Grimmjow walked closer and grabbed her. Kaida tried not to breathe; the scent rolling off Grimmjow is so strong she just wants to jump him right now. Grimmjow somehow pinned her on the floor and pinned her arms above her hand. Kaida turned her head away but Grimmjow kissed her neck making her moan out. Kaida turned her head back and met Grimmjow lips. Both of the broke apart not for air but because the door broke open. "He's mine you little bitch!" Gin a.k.a Gina yelled as she headed for the couple. Both Grimmjow and Kida separated so Gina could go flying into the table that was in the room.

Gina got up fast and ran for Kaida who was expecting her to do that. Gina charged at her 5 inch heeled shoes while Kaida side stepped and out her foot out. This caused Gina to trip epically and caused her to fly out the room in front of Ulquiorra and Orihime in the some condition as Aziena. Grimmjow and Kaida stepped over Aziena and Gina.

"This needs to stop, it's too weird" Kaida said as the grouped walked away from their freaky leaders. "She's right even I hate to say it I rather have the 'old I'm an asshole with problems who drinks piss ass tea" Grimmjow said as everyone agreed with him. "I think we need to find Szyael, maybe he can fix this" Orihime said since Szyael is the head mad science person of Hecho Mundo. Just as they said that muffled screams came from a door right next to them. Orihime went and opened the door. Nnoitora, Szyael, and Harribel flung out and fell on Orihime. Ulquiorra and Kaida rushed to get Orihime while Grimmjow made a grab for Szyael. "Aright nerd you better start talking. What the fuck is going on!" Grimmjow said picking Szayel up by his collar. Szyael was scared; to him it felt like high school all over again but without the health teacher using him after school. Grimmjow snapped Szyael out of it by chocking him. After getting Orihime out from under Harribel and Nnoitora, Ulquiorra walked over to the high school bullying scene and stopped it.

"Grimmjow we need him alive" Szyael saw Ulquiorra as his angel "because he will be no use to us if he dies" then Ulquiorra was seen to him as a heartless bastard again. When Grimmjow put Szyael down everyone walked to his lab. Sadly thing really sad thing Szyael couldn't remember where his lab was. He turned to the group "Don't panic we are not lost" Szyael said with so much smile and rainbows that it make them sick because it was so fake. "We're lost aren't we, you stupid pinky" Grimmjow said making Szyael cry a little bit. "No because we're here" Orihime said pointing to a glowing neon sign that was saying 'Szyael Lab Bitchs' in glowing pink and green. "Oh this it is. Now I have to type in the password." A keypad appeared right in front of Szyael. Everyone looked over Szyael's shoulder to see him type the password in. What they saw was Szyael type in the word 'tit fuck' and a door under everyone appeared on everyone fell in.

Everyone fell into a tube, since there were 7 people and only 4 tubes so people were paired up. Ulquiorra, Orihime in one, Kaida, Grimmjow in another, so was Szyael, Harribel while Nnoitora was in one himself. The tubes were see-though, twisted and turned, when deep under H.M. Everyone saw everyone else passing them screaming, laughing or crying. After 15 minutes, an eternity of flashing colors to everyone. The tubes straighten out and when into a deep tunnel. Everyone fell though an open area in the ceiling and on to a bed.

No one was wearing their uniforms instead they were wearing something else. All the females were wearing maid outfits. Short skirt, tight top, they realized that their bras were missing. The men was wearing ½ of a tight muscle shirt showing their abs, tight & thin shorts than showed it they got a boner. Funning thing of it all is other that each pair was handcuffed to each other in 'loving' positions.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were handcuffed in a doggy style position. Ulquiorra was handcuffs were around her neck (not wrapped). While Orihime's short handcuffs was cuffed to the floor. Both of her hands were magically cuffed 5 inches away from each other. Grimmjow was on top of Kaida and his hands were handcuffed to the ground just like Orihime (he is on top). Kaida was under him but her hand cuffs were close together and cuffed above her head. Szyeal and Harribel were in an expected way. Harribel was on top and Szyeal was on the bottom. Nnoitora wasn't there but no one realized. Harribel looked under her; since her collar was gone she had a black mask under it at all times. Szyeal was looking into her eyes or somewhat the devils.

"Now Szyeal-kun, you will tell us how the labels got switched." Szyeal was sweating bullets. Szyeal opened his mouth and said

**

* * *

**

With Nnoitora

Nnoitora ended up in a room with monitors, a computer, and a chair. He was wearing the same thing the guys were wearing. "What the fuck is this place?" He walks over to the monitors and saw that they were videos from the past 2 days. He watches till some thing caught his eye. He sits down in the chair and looked at the computer screen. On the screen it had videos that were playing on the monitors. Since there was no mouse Nnoitora poke on the screen that held the video he wanted. The video expanded and Nnoitora watched with a wide eye has he seen the truth and more. A disk popped out and Nnoitora took it and put it somewhere on his person. He then heard a noise behind him. He turns around and tries to back away. "No not you. Please not you" Nnoitora found greasy beef jerky, threw it, and ran out a door and followed the moans which turned into laugher.

**

* * *

**

Back with the others

Ulquiorra and Orihime were struggling to get out of the handcuffs. So were Grimmjow and Kaida but all of them couldn't get out it. This caused dry humping which cause both parties to enjoy. Using a cero or a bala was out of the question because they would the girls. Szyeal opened his mouth and let out a groan as Harribel rubbed against his crotch. "Come on Szyeal-kun if you want the real thing all you have to do is talk." The 2 couples didn't stop humping each other. "Fine I'll tell you don't stop" Szyael moaned out. Harribel smirked she had him where she wanted him.

"Tell me everything Szyael baby" Szyael told her everything.

"Azien called us all in the kitchen so we can talk and commutate better to be a stronger army. I was doing a project for Azien and his men. When you came in to cook I ended up switching the labels and losing one. I totally forgot about it."

"What was the project, Szyael?"

'He had me working on…"Szyael paused which pissed off Harribel. She rubbed hard against his clothed boner. Szyael spoke again, "male erection disorder and male enhancement." The dry humping couples stopped and looked at Szyael. The silence was broken by the girls' hard laugher. The guys was laughing too until Nnoitora came running into the room and shut and blocked with an iron bar the door.

"Nnoitora what the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked as Nnoitora finally got the iron block down and got a good look at the 6 hand cuffed people. "I want to know yet I'm afraid to."

"Nnoitora shut up and get us out of these chains" Ulquiorra said and Orihime 'accidentally rubbed against him' Nnoitora looked around the lab and found a chainsaw. "NO PUT THAT DOWN" everyone yelled at him (but Orihime). "Nnoitora just pull on the chains connected to the floor and a 180 degree angle. When you got a least one foot or hand free you can work on the others" Szyael instructed him as he got Harribel and him out followed by the others. When everyone was free, pounding was heard at the door. Nnoitora then remembered why he was here in the first place.

"OH SPIT THEY FOUND ME. WE NEED TO LEAVE" Nnoitora was screaming while running around the room. Grimmjow put his arm out and clothes lined Nnoitora. Nnoitora was slammed on the ground wheezing. "Now calming tells us who is chasing you?" Orihime asked as Nnoitora tried to answer in a whisper. It didn't take long to figure out it was Azien and the others. Panic racked though everyone's bodies as the pounding on the door got louder. "We need to get out of here before they open that door." Ulquiorra said, "We need a plan to keep them busy so Szyael can make a cure for his mistake" Harribel finished. Szyael started to pout.

Orihime found an air vent and ushered Kaida over since she wasn't arguing like everyone else. Orihime looked at the size. "Hey" Kaida said trying to get the others attention. They kept arguing till Kaida had a glowing white cero in the palm of her hand. The bright light caused everyone to shut up and cover their eyes. Kaida stop putting power in her hand and let the ball disappear. "Now that I've got your attention, Orihime found a way other all we need is a plan to distract them while Szyael fix this problem." From the smallest to the biggest went into the air vent. The order was Nnoitora, Szyael, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Kaida, Harribel, and Grimmjow who shut the vent behind them. The vent was big enough for 2 grown man to fit shoulder to shoulder. They traveled thought the vent system of Hueco Mundo.

They had to crawl on their hands and knees for an hour. "Why are our bodies acting weird, Szyael?" Orihime asked. "The formula mixed with your food caused our bodies to have an increase in hormones, a smell rolling off the males for a short period of time, and short random moments of stupidity. With Azien, Gin, and Tosen it must have been they shitty tea that made them like that. I really don't want to know what happened to them." The small vent so expand into a room that had a fan under a grate in the middle of the floor. An open fan above them was about 100 feet of the ground. The vent system went upwards. Nnoitora tried to climb up but end up falling down. Picking himself up he ended up pressing a button that turned the fan on.

Everyone started to float upwards. The girls had problems their skirts flying up as well. "Nnoitora you dumb ass didn't you watch where you put your hand." Harribel barked at Nnoitora had he was trying to get away from her by swimming in air. "Harribel I'm not dumb I'm just slow as hell," Nnoitora said as he flash stepped. Nnoitora ended up flash stepping right in front of Harribel who started to choke him. "No one flash step. If you do you will end up flash stepping somewhere else than you intended." They were 50 feet from the fan. "How do we get out of here?" Orihime said as she started to spin around. "There they are!" a voice below them said. "Shit they found us," Grimmjow stated as he looked at the girls/men floating up to them fast. "There's another vent that leads somewhere near my normal lab" Szyael sated looking at a blueprint of Hueco Mundo.

"What you had a map and you could have lead us to your normal lab and not the one we landed in" Kaida said as she got closer to Szyael. "Yep I found it in my crotch pocket" Szyael saw a blue, green, white cero fire at him. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Kaida fired at him but not Harribel because she was hell bend on make Nnoitora dead forever. Szyael flash stepped right up Harribel's skirt. "Not where I wanted to go but it is sure much better" Harribel grabbed the map from Szyael and pimp slapped him. "Pull that shit again and I'll knock the taste out of your mouth" Szyael hid behind Orihime. The ceros Grimmjow, Kaida, and Ulquiorra fired bounced around the huge air vent. Everyone had a hard time dodging the beams. Nnoitora who was freed because Harribel had slapped Szyael was unlucky as one hit him in the ass. The other two beams were caught and were thrown at Azien and his two followers. That slowed them down as they heard screams on how their hair was ruined.

The air pulling them up stopped as everyone was just standing there using their resitu. Ulquiorra had to hold Orihime. "Why did we stop?" Orihime asked as she heard sing. "I love you, you love me we are one big happy family" everyone became pale has Ulquiorra who looked on in terror at the reason why they stopped. They looked up to the fan. It stopped because some care bears got stuck together stopping the fan. Harribel started to growl as the singing was loud and high pitch to her ears. "Stop it" Harribel start to whisper over and over getting louder. Grimmjow was doing the same thing; Ulquiorra and Szyael thought up of the same plan "Sing louder" Ulquiorra said to the care bears as they sung louder. Ulquiorra moved him and Orihime away as Grimmjow and Harribel started to glow. "Sing higher we can't tell if you love us" Szyael said as he to move away like Ulquiorra did, Nnoitora and Kaida followed.

The sing got too be too much for Harribel and Grimmjow and they went into frenzy. They started to rip apart the care bears. They were so hype up that them destroyed the fan above them causing an exploding ring of fire. Harribel had shark teeth growing out of her mask. Grimmjow had fangs and claws. Both of them were left panting. Orihime looked in amazement has the extras was gone. She looked up and saw that in their frenzy caused an opening for them to get out.

"Look" she said as hope filled her body. Everyone escaped not realizing that their followers were 15 minutes behind because they had to fix their hair, make up, and sluttish clothes. Everyone traveled for 10 minutes before they got to Szyael's lab. Szyael opened the door and saw everything in order until a DDR step pad appeared. "**Enter the password to the music**" a dark evil voice said. Szyael cracked his neck, fingers, and back. "Give it to me." He turned to the people behind him, "this may take awhile. You need to make up a plan incase they coming busting though the door." Szyael was right as everyone sat in a circle and formed a plan. Szyael was looking at a screen as the system picked a song out of 1000 songs. The song was Barbie Girl, the song that his leaders had scared him with for life. Szyael started to dance as the plan was done formed. Everyone waited for the three to come close to the lab for their plan to be put into action. Pounding was heard at the door and the plan was put into action.

The plan was to distract Azien, Gin, Tosen and Szyael was to make a cure as fast as he can before the three could catch on to what they was doing.

Ulquiorra blew a cero a couple of feet above the door. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitora jumped out and were followed by Azien, Gin, and Tosen. Orihime, Harribel and Kaida open the door and left going to opposite direction to do part 2 of the plan. Both of them ran to the throne room and started redecorating it for the plan.

* * *

The guys were running for their life as 3 monsters of Hell chase them while wearing a wedding dress. "**You will marry me Ulquiorra Cifer**" Aziena said in a demoniac voice. They weren't kidding about the Hell thing. "**Grimmjow I want your blue haired babies**" Gina said as she stared closing in on Grimmjow. "**Nnoitora let me be your baby mama**" Tina said as she ran fast for a blind person. Ulquiorra said the safety word as a signal "crap monkeys" all the guys sped up fast and so did the girls in 6-inch heels.

Kaida, Harribel and Orihime looked proudly at their work they did in less than 15 minutes. "Now all we need is the boys right" Orihime asked has she opened the door and hid in her hiding place. They found Yammy in a corner of the room crying. Kaida let him in on the plan. He was in it for something name Mr. Winky. Kaida hid in her hiding place as well, so did Harribel. The room was dark was dark when the boys had ran into it. Since they know the layout of the room they found the trap door and wait for the lights to come on.

Aziena and her girls followed their loves into the dark room. The lights turned on and got all of them got the surprise of their life. The throne room was turned into a game room and everyone was still dressed in their outfits they got in Szyael's lab. Not Yammy, he wore a tux that he found somewhere. "Welcome to 'The Win Your Husband Game' this game is where you can win your own husband and no woman can take him away for you. All you have to do is to sign your name on this piece of paper and a drop of your blood"

**

* * *

**

The Game Rules:

**When all of the girls signed the paper along with their blood cause them to sign a contract. 2 teams of 3 girls fight each other in questions to win a husband. With 3 men only one team will win. After a question is asked the TV screen will show if the question is right or not. After 15 questions from the 3 men total the winners will have a wedding right after the game. The loser will get a punishment, to drink a drink called "The defeat". Points will double after each right question the team gets. (Points go up by 2's)  
**

* * *

"First to ask is Grimmjow espada 6, then Ulquiorra espada 4, finally Nnoitora espada 5" Yammy said as Grimmjow when first. "Out my fights with Nnoitora, who won the most fights?" Harribel hit the buzzer first "You won the most by 178 fights out of 200" Nnoitora looked like fish out of water. "Lets see" Yammy turned to the TV and pressed another button. The screen showed Yammy in a bubble bath play with a duck, in all the wrong ways. "_You like that, you bad duck. I'm going to punish you_" _The duck quacked. "Yell my name Bitch!" Yammy said as he finished with the duck._

Yammy turned the channel and got it to the fight clips that he wanted to choose. Yammy turned and looked at everyone and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "I get lonely" he said but thank god that the fighting sounds got their attention off of him.

The video showed that Grimmjow really did win and it was because Nnoitora took his eyes off the battle to watch a piece of sweet ass walk by. "Correct Red Team 10 points. Now Ulquiorra your question" Ulquiorra wanted his girl Orihime to win so he asked a question that he knows the blue team can't answer. "What is the square root of 169?" both teams hit the buzzer but the blue team was first. "Yes, blue team?" the girls was confused by the question. "Can you use it in a sentence?" Tina asked. "The square root of 169 is your IQ" Yammy said as the red team started to giggle. "The square root of 169 is 19.6785" Aziena said as her girls stated to cheer.

"Sorry blue team that is wrong. Red team your answer" Orihime stepped up. "The square root of 169 is 13" Yammy started to clap "Yes that is the right answer 20 points. Nnoitora your turn" Nnoitora had a smile that made a shiver go up all the red team's spines. "Who as the biggest nipples?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had the expression WTF! "I'm curious" before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could rip his nipples off the blue team's buzzer went off. "Aziena has big nipples" Gina said has Azien hit her open the head with her shoe.

Then she looks at Ulquiorra "my love you'll still love me right?" Tina had unzip Aziena's dress and pulled it down. Aziena's nipples were the size of an apple. Ulquiorra's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out. Grimmjow was trying not to throw up. Nnoitora was crying. "Ok I'll give you 10 points of you pull it up" Yammy said looking sick. "I think we need a10 minute break" Yammy said "Make it an hour" Grimmjow yelled has he passed out as well.

* * *

"Yammy talking"

_Blue team answer_

Red team answer

**Grimmjow asking**

_**Ulquiorra asking**_

**

* * *

**

Nnoitora asking

**An Hour Later**

"Welcome back now let's start"

"**Who is the dumbest drunk?" **

"Yammy" Kaida said. Yammy pouted and turned to the screen. TV screen showed Yammy running around a room screaming about his milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard and him running into a glass door thinking it was open. "Right Red 40 points" Yammy said depressed.

"_**What is Nnoitora's #1 favorite song?**_"

"_Goofy Goofy Goober" Aziena said. _"Wrong Red Team?"

"Face Down Ass Up" Harribel said. "Right Red 80 points"

"**Who as the biggest boobs?"**

"_Harribel" answered Gina. _"Right Blue 20 points"

"**Who rapes their fracction?"**

"Nnoitora" said all of the girls on the red team. Everyone turned to the TV as it Nnoitora's fracction (s) was admitting what Nnoitora did to them as the cried in a circle. Nnoitora looked like him didn't care. He really didn't care about them. Ulquiorra's hand slipped and punched Nnoitora giving him a fat lip. "Right Red 100 points"

"**Who reminds you of a spoon?"**

"Nnoitora" Orihime answered. "Right Red 120 points"

"_**What is the difference of Perro and Pero?"**_

"Perro is a dog and pero is but in spanish" Kaida answered. "Right Red 140"

"**What is 2+2?**"

"_4" Tina said. _"Right Blue Team 40 points

"**Which one of us look more like a girl?"**

"_Ulquiorra" Gina said. _Everyone looked at the TV and it showed Ulquiorra passed out on a couch wearing a pink dress with make up on. He looked like a true girl.

Grimmjow and Nnoitora laughed at the picture. "Can I get a copy of that?" Nnoitora asked, Ulquiorra's hand once again slipped and hit Nnoitora in his good eye.

"_**What's my favorite show?"**_

"SpongeBob SquarePants" Orihime shouted out. The TV screen showed Ulquiorra watching SpongeBob in his room. "I love you SpongeBob" he said as he started to rub his TV screen. "Right Red 160 points"

For the last question Nnoitora lend to the side and everyone heard him rip a loud one in the box Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and he was in. **"Does it stink?"**

No one could answer that till Grimmjow and Ulquiorra covered their noses. "Goddamn it what in hell's names did you eat?" Grimmjow asked as he felt his air supply disappear. "Beef Jerky" Nnoitora said as he covered him nose too. Ulquiorra was trying to break the glass; he even picked up the chair and threw at the glass. It bounced and knocked him out. Grimmjow started to cry, screaming "It burns" and he passed out too. Nnoitora was pound on the glass screaming help as he slowly slipped into to darkness.

"Yes it does. Should we get help" Harribel said. "Yes we should and Red 180 points"

**2 hours later**

The men woke up in tuxes and a girl in a wedding dress next to them. Ulquiorra-Orihime, Grimmjow-Kaida, Nnoitora-Harribel. The guys looked at their brides to be. All of them was beautiful "did you win?" Nnoitora asked "Yea by 80 points, we got 900 and they got 70." Ulquiorra recalled why he passed out and looked Nnoitora in the eyes. "You sick fuck" Nnoitora smiled and hid behind Harribel. "What happen after we passed out?" Grimmjow asked as Kaida helped him up.

"Well…" Orihime started.

_Szyael after breaking the code got the cure done plus some extra things Kaida told him to make. Szyael ran to the throne room and saw everyone outside it. "What happened here?" he asked as he looked at the pissed off girly men, Yammy laughing, worried Kaida and Orihime over Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Harribel was kicking Nnoitora in his crotch. "I have the drinks" he said as Harribel grabbed 3 blue Szyael held out for her. "Now girls a deal is a deal and you have to drink it" the 3 girly men took a blue bottle and drank from it. They passed out on the floor still in their wedding dresses as 3 hollows came pick them up and put them in their rooms. Szyael hand the 3 women 6 pink bottles. "Drink it after you so called marry them and here is the paper. Just get them to sign it, you can kiss. Then screw your brains out" Szyael went skipping to his room singing about sleep "_and we're are here" Orihime finished as the men took everything in and Nnoitora screamed.

"I DON'T TO GET MARRIED. I DON'T WANNA" he ran twice around to room and jumped out of a window not realizing that they was on the top floor. "I'm going to get Szyael to sign this I like him better. Chao" Harribel flash stepped to Szyael's bedroom. The men picked up their women and flashed stepped into their own rooms to sign the paper and do other things.

**

* * *

**

I'M SOOOOO SOOORRYYY I was so busy with exams and trying to get a lemon right it just took me so much time. This is about 5,000 words as a gift to hope you can forgive me.

**WITH 2 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL I CAN UPDATE QUICKER UNTIL some where around July 27 or June 27 I going to St. Thomas to visit my grandparents until August 11****th****. **

***I will work on my stories down there but can't update it until I get back. Until then let have fun with my stories. **

***If someone is a beta reader I need help with my story *Blood Line it's like Vampire Neighbors but fixed up/ changed a bit.**

***Next chapter will have 3 people doing something embarrassing, 3 lemons or more. One for each couple or if you want.**

**Thanks for waiting. I LUV YOU Look for the song Face Down Ass Up on Youtube**


	9. 3 lemons to make up time

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Recap**

_Szyael after breaking the code got the cure done plus some extra things Kaida told him to make. Szyael ran to the throne room and saw everyone outside it. "What happened here?" he asked as he looked at the pissed off girly men, Yammy laughing, worried Kaida and Orihime over Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Harribel was kicking Nnoitora in his crotch. "I have the drinks" he said as Harribel grabbed 3 blue Szyael held out for her. "Now girls a deal is a deal and you have to drink it" the 3 girly men took a blue bottle and drank from it. They passed out on the floor still in their wedding dresses as 3 hollows came and pick them up and put them in their rooms. Szyael hand the 3 women 6 pink bottles. "Drink it after you so called marry them and here is the paper. Just get them to sign it, you can kiss. Then screw your brains out" Szyael went skipping to his room singing about sleep "_and we're here" Orihime finished as the men took everything in and Nnoitora screamed.

"I DON'T TO GET MARRIED. I DON'T WANNA" he ran twice around to room and jumped out of a window not realizing that they were on the top floor. "I'm going to get Szyael to sign this I like him better. Chao" Harribel flash stepped to Szyael's bedroom. The men picked up their women and flashed stepped into their own rooms to sign the paper and do other things.

**Read:**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra carried their brides to be down the espada hallway. Some arrancars that saw them did one of 4 things.

1. Panic and faint

2. Get down and cry in a ball

3. piss/crap their white pants

4. All of above in one blow

Ulquiorra carried Orihime into a room that had a number 4 on the door. Grimmjow' room was next to his because the hallway was designed evens on one side and odds on the other side. Once in their rooms the mating ritual started.

**1****st**** couple Ulquiorra and Orihime: All the espada rooms are the same but Nnoitora because he as porn pictures all over the walls and the ceilings**

Ulquiorra's room was the size of her apartment. His bed was queen sized that had a black comforter, green sheets, and with green and black pillows. His bed was in the back right of the room next to a white door leading to the bathroom. Near the door was a 56 inch flat screen TV on the wall. There was a black sofa with a maple wood coffee table in front of it. There were 3 book cases next to a desk with a laptop, all that was in the back left of the room. The walls were white trimmed with green bats. Orihime looked amazed by the room. Ulquiorra carried her to the bed and put a barrier over the room. He watched as her face lit up like red Christmas lights. "Ulquiorra I'm still a virgin" Orihime whispered quietly. Ulquiorra looked down at her and reviewed Kaida's plan in his mind.

_While Szyael was breaking the code Kaida came up with a plan B. "Plan A is fine but a backup is needed to insure that they wouldn't try and marry you and/ or rape you till you're a whining bitch right Nnoitora" Nnoitora was too busy trying to look up the girls skirts. Harribel pulling him by the throat stopped him. Kaida thanked her for that "Now Plan B is to Operation Marry: I know this kind of girl/ men things and they would give up a fight over a guy that is not openly taken. In other words married/ mate to another woman" Kaida said as she watches Harribel slap Nnoitora. "So saying that we're boyfriend and girlfriend won't count?" Orihime asked as she thought of how far Azien, Gin, and Tosen will go in their conditions. _

"_Right, what is closer than dating?" Kaida asked the group in front of her. "Sex, kids, drugs, cake, a hooker named Hanna" Nnoitora yelled out as Harribel hit him with a rock knocking him out. "Let's finish this and brief him later before I end up killing him" a dark aura that came off Harribel made _**everyone** _back up in a corner. "Harribel put the rock down and let's finish the plan we have limited time" Harribel dropped the rock and the plan continued. "The thing closer to dating is marriage or engagement but in this case marriage is what we need. Before you ask I have this planed out and the couples. Ulquiorra and Orihime will be one. Grimmjow and myself is another but, Harribel I doubt that you would marry Nnoitora without killing him first. So you don't have to marry at all. Is there any objections?" Kaida got ear full from everyone. "Why do we have to marry?" Ulquiorra asked looking at Orihime making sure he didn't hurt her feelings. "Same question but, why are you and I a couple?" Grimmjow asked he stared at her weird. _

_However Harribel's question had nothing to do with Kaida's plan "Can I kill him and let you replace him as espada 5?" everyone looked at her like she has grown 2 heads and her name was Phil. "To answer all of your questions I grabbed a file from here in Szyael's Lab and looked at the report he make on it. The effects his experiment had on you guys were the cause of your increase in hormones. Since you weren't in control you ended up marking us your own. The couples I planned out are because of the marks you put on us. Without biting or anything you guys was able to mark us with your number and some of your power. In slow man's terms our reiatsu has combined with a little bit of your. As result your number appeared as a sign of ownership." _

_While everyone soak that in 3 papers appeared in her hand. "These papers are a marriage license to make it legal. Their real for 5 months and I'm pretty sure that we can handle 5 months of each other. Since it's the beginning mating season I think this will be a quicker way. Other than waiting for our hormones to take over and someone get hurt. Orihime don't worry Ulquiorra will explain it to you. Azien is not a one to fool even if his like this. So we have to do 'it' to show that it's official. Trust me it will work until Szyael can fix this. Got it?" To her surprise everyone went with it._

Ulquiorra was brought back from his flashback from feeling a sudden weight on his lap. He looked down at Orihime and saw that she was resting her head on his chest while sitting in his lap. "We won't do it if you don't want to" Ulquiorra rubbed Orihime's back as he rested his chin on his head. Orihime rearranged her body so she was facing Ulquiorra with her legs around his waist. "Ulquiorra I know I'm scared to do this but since I got here for some reason I felt some much comfort from you only. I thought I felt comfort from Ichigo but it's not the same with you." Orihime started to cry as her body shook with quiet tears. Ulquiorra knew that she wasn't done, so he did what he could and he wiped the tears away with the palms of his thumbs. "I feel safer than ever even if you the so called enemy of the Soul Society and in other people eyes. The way I felt about Ichigo is considered puppy love compared to you. Ulquiorra Chiffer I really do love you and I want to give it to the one I love." Ulquiorra was just quiet as Orihime poured her hearth out to him. Ulquiorra responded by kissing Orihime gently. Orihime's eyes widen as she realized and her mind kicked in to kiss him back.

When Orihime kissed him back Ulquiorra started to deepen the kiss. Not long both of them were tongue kissing each other. When Ulquiorra started to unzip her dress Orihime pulled him back gently. Looking into Ulquiorra's eyes she saw that he was hurt. "Ulquiorra I pushed away so we can take whatever is in the pink bottles" Ulquiorra sigh and drunk what was in the bottle. Both of them drank a black liquid from the pink bottles. Orihime dropped her bottle and started to sway. Ulquiorra caught her only to come face to face with a horny Orihime. When Orihime kissed Ulquiorra he felt very hard. Orihime sat in his lap and made him go backwards on the bed.

Ulquiorra flipped them over and unzipped her dress. Both of them tried to get the dress off but Ulquiorra with a flick of his wrist Orihime was left naked before him. Ulquiorra licked his lips as Orihime grabbed his tie of his tux and started to unzip his pants. Ulquiorra took off his tie, jacket, and shirt. Orihime was teased his hard on by licking it thought his underwear. Orihime seeing that she teased Ulquiorra long enough she took everything off. Ulquiorra was standing a good 9 and half inches. Orihime was wide eyed. There was no way that it would fit all the way in her. Ulquiorra saw her fear and bend down and kissed her gently.

He picked her up and put her on the bed. While still being lipped locked Ulquiorra treated Orihime by rubbing her boobs and pinching her nipples. Orihime let out a small sound of disappointment but she gasped when Ulquiorra when in between her legs and rubbed her folds. He kisses her neck and started to suck on her boobs. Orihime let out a small sound of disappointment. But a little scream in pain when she felt Ulquiorra's finger inside her. When he started to pump in and out her moans turned into pleasure. He started to add more fingers. Her moans were getting louder.

He moved his mouth down there to her soaking wet pussy. He started to lick and suck on her clit while pumping 3 fingers. He felt her getting tight. So he pulled his finger out and licked around and inside her. In a melody of moans she came to into his mouth he licked her clean. She pulled him up and kissed him while flipping him over. Ulquiorra saw lust clouding her eyes. When he tried to get up Orihime, pushed him back down. "Now it's my turn to make you cum" she whispered in his ear. She kisses his chest down to the main course. She grabbed his dick with one hand and moves it up and down Ulquiorra grunted lowly as he felt her warm hand move up and down his member.

Orihime wanted to taste him like he tasted her. So she eases the tip into her mouth and sucked on it. Ulquiorra was holding back and moan of pleasure but when he saw Orihime take half of his member in his mouth his eyes nearly came out of his skull. When she started to move her head up and down sucking on it like it was a good lollipop he moaned loudly. His moans were music to her ears but she wanted him to feel good like she did. She relaxed her throat and took the rest of his member in her mouth. Ulquiorra felt like cumming but held back in was too soon for him to cum. She moved her head up and down slowly up than fast going down from the tip to the base. He twitched in her throat and mouth. Letting out a groan he came into her mouth a lot. She gulped down every last drop and licked the drop that dared escaped the corner of her mouth. She started sucking him again wanting more.

He lifted her head from him and pulled her face into a deep kiss. "Where the hell did you learn that?" She crawled on top of him "Matsumoto taught me to deep throat with food and I became good at it" .She found herself on her back still lipped locked with Ulquiorra. Oh how badly he wanted her to scream his name while he thrusts into her hard. He held back for her sake. She felt his member poking at her entrance. They broke the kiss. "Please Ulquiorra I want you in me" she moaned out. "This will hurt but then feel better much better" he whispered in her ear. He eased into her but then came to a wall. He looked into her eyes she nodded yes. In one swift movement she became all his. She bit her lip to cancel out her screams of pain and little tears came running down her face. Ulquiorra wiped the tears off her face. He didn't move till he felt her move up against him and let out a deep moan of satisfaction. He stared to pump into her slowly at first then when she said "oh Ulquiorra go faster I'm fine now" she got what she wanted.

He started to pound into her fast and hard, "Oh Ulquiorra". He smirked then put the back of her knees on top of her shoulders and fucked her from there. His bed repeats to hit the wall over and over and. The bed was leaving marks as it moved back and forth on the wall and floor. He hit her G-spot over and over. She was tightening around him and her sweet mouth was letting out sinful moans. "OH Ulquiorra I'm about to cum!" He pounded even faster and harder when she came he released inside of her. She screamed and shook as her orgasm took over her body. He spilled his seed in her. She was filled to the point where sperm and her liquids came spilling out of her.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra changed into his Resurrección: Segunda Etapaform and Orihime looked in amazement at his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa form. "Orihime are you ready to mate with me and become mine for the rest of time" Orihime nodded and felt Ulquiorra part her legs. "When I mate you I will have to bite a vein in your neck which will causes you to die for a short moment and come alive like a hollow but you'll skip your hollow phase. Are you sure your want to do that?" Orihime nodded and Ulquiorra flipped her into doggy style position. "This is the mating position, please relax so I don't hurt you" Orihime wondered why under Ulquiorra filled her to the hilt with his dick. Orihime felt more stretched out than before. Ulquiorra nuzzled his nose into her neck. He waited until he heard her moan in pleasure. He was slow at first but then picked up speed. Orihime had felt like she was in pure bliss. When Ulquiorra used his tail to rub her clit, he felt her tighten up on him. Ulquiorra pressed his chest to his back and whispered in her ear. "Get ready" Orihime braced herself for the bite. She never realized that how good pain and pleasure mixed together. The pain of the bite and the hard hit of the combined orgasm did her in. Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she saw nothing but pure darkness. Ulquiorra changed back to his normal form and covered him and Orihime with a new sheet after he had changed the sheets. He held her close as he wrapped his hands around her. Then felt into a sleep of the past.*

**2****nd**** couple Grimmjow and Kaida:**

After Grimmjow and Kaida came to the room, Grimmjow couldn't believe was Kaida told him. Kaida was sitting and blushing. "Are for real?" Grimmjow asked as he took off his tie and loosen up his shirt. "Yep I'm still a virgin. Gotta problem with that?" Grimmjow smiled and got closer to her. "Not at all" he crawled over her and gently pushed her down. He pinned her hands above her hand and took out his sword. He sliced open the dress, bra, and underwear. He sensed that she was aroused and decided to tease her a little. Since she was a virgin he wanted the please her first and pound her later. He tied her hands together to the post of his bed with some special rope Szyael made for tying up prisoners. Kaida felt weak as she couldn't break out of it. "What the hell is this?" Grimmjow smiled as she twisted and turned. Grimmjow pinched her causing her to stop moving. "The rope is designed to make the prisoners weak as a human. I pinched you rather than spank you. That will cause me to bruise your beautiful skin" Kaida blushed as he massaged her boobs causing her nipples to perk up. Kaida moaned as he takes one boob into his mouth and sucked like a baby.

Kaida moved her chest up and moaned louder as he switched. Seeing that her eyes was glazed over he moved down south. Kaida's eyes widen as she felt his tongue. She throws her head back and moaned and Grimmjow played with her. He drank in her scream and cum. Grimmjow licked his lips. 'That was better than milk'* he thought as he let Kaida come down from her high. He undressed himself completely; she was pleased now it's time to pound. Since she was wet enough he decide to finish. "I'll get head later for now I just want to squeeze inside" Kaida looked down and closed her legs she didn't want him to put that inside* it was too big. Grimmjow saw her fear and parted her legs and started to see her move and wiggle around. He bends down and whispered in her ear. "It will be a whole less painful if you stop moving around" he heard her gasped as he put in head inside. "Shh just breathe" Grimmjow knew from somewhere that if he takes it slow she'll feel more pain. So he trusts in hard and fast earning chocked sobs. Grimmjow for some unknown reason felt bad. Grimmjow kissed her lips and waited for her to calm down. She stopped crying when he wiped her tears away. He went slowly for a short time until he had heard her said and faster. He had put her legs on his should and went harder and faster. The bed moved and shook with their movements. Kaida's body tense up as she came. Grimmjow moaned as he came inside her.

After they came down from their high Grimmjow untied her and flipped her so she was face down ass down. He changed into his Resurrecciónform. He started the mating as he carved his body into her and used his tail to pleasure her. The bed was surely marking the wall and the floor as they fucked like wild bunnies. Felting like she was close he bend down to her ear, "get ready love" he bit her shoulder as he came inside her which cause her to do the same. Kaida had stayed awake for Grimmjow to change the sheets and she felt asleep on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Grimmjow felt asleep after Kaida did. Like Ulquiorra they felt into a sleep of the past.

**3****RD**** couple Harribel and Szyael: (this can't be good)**

Szyael had just bathe and cleaned his room of his fracción. He changed into his pink pj pants and slip into bed. He sighs as he curled up into a ball and fall into a light sleep. That lasted for about half an hour until Harribel came knocking on his door. She more like kicked his door down and scared him. Szyael had looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you want Harribel and what are you doing with a whip?" Harribel smiled and shut his door locking it. Szyael could feel the incoming danger and tried to run but tripped up in his sheet. Harribel grabbed him and plunged him on the bed. Szyael was so scared he got a boner. "Damn it this is not hot at all"* Harribel saddled his waist and released some power so Szyael won't think of moving anywhere. Harribel had stripped him and whipped him on his ass and back. She was surprised that Szyael was bigger than Nnoitora."Now that I had my fun I will now get what I came for" Harribel was on top and rode Szyael until she came twice. "Shit I guess I should make us take it." Szyael had to force the drink down so he wouldn't choke.

The second she drank it she felt weak. Szyael flipped her on her hands and knees and like the other turned into his Resurrección form. Since he was harder on her than Nnoitora ever was, she enjoyed it. Szyael nuzzled her neck and didn't even give her a warning. He bit her marking her as his and Harribel teeth had broken though her mask and into the pillow. Szyael chuckled as Harribel flipped him over and made him her bitch for the next 4 hours with a whip.

**Somewhere else**

Three people were in a padded room locked up and strapped to a bed. Their bodies started to glow as they transformed into mean, shallow, and vain creatures. They turned into…

**In the dreams:**

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Orihime, Harribel, and Szyael (after they had fallen to sleep) were walking a white path. "Were we just in bed?" Ulquiorra asked as they were fully clothed. "Yeah, wait where the hell Kaida is?" Grimmjow asked as everyone looked around. They walked calling her name until the path spilt. "Grimmjow you take middle, Harribel and Szyael will take the left, while Orihime and I will take the right." Everyone agreed and took their path. Not knowing what lies in the fog of what happened so long ago.

**AN: So sorry with summer, school project that I have done because the other half is stupid, and with me needing to sleep at 11 and not 4 in the morning is killing me. The Ulquiorra and Orihime was a lemon I written long ago but changed it up to fit the story. This are my first lemon posted online I've been practicing writing them. Never fear the next chapter is already being though of and I have been trying to start a Hellsing fic but that will come in the winter. Just to show how sorry I'm I'll give you a 7 random sentence preview. Preview: **

After they got to Szyael lab they found out that what was in the bottles.

Harribel nearly dismember Nnoitora for walking into the shower with her and Szyael.

Ulquiorra nearly faints on the account that Orihime looks after they mated.

Grimmjow's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he saw Kaida's tattoo on her back.

A meeting was called after their leaders woke up, they found out why.

Azien declares that they (him) need a break from evil.

They go somewhere and nearly get ran over, eaten, glommed, and sat on.

**For the *'s:**

Then felt into a sleep of the past.*= they felt asleep dreaming not of the past where were humans but another past.

That was better than milk'*= Grimmjow resurrection is a panther so he is somewhat a cat.

didn't want him to put that inside*= Espada are larger than the average human and shinigami.

"Damn it this is not hot at all"*= Let say it pay back on the hell Szyael put them though and because she is kinky like that some times

**I think that is it tell me what you think of the lemons. Hasta entonces adiós y Buenos días. Till then goodbye and good morning**


	10. flying, lemons, animals

**Recap:** Preview

After they got to Szyael lab they found out that what was in the bottles.

Harribel nearly dismember Nnoitora for walking into the shower with her and Szyael. 

Ulquiorra nearly faints on the account that Orihime looks after they mated.

Grimmjow's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he saw Kaida's tattoo on her back.

A meeting was called after their leaders woke up, they found out why.

Azien declares that they (him) need a break from evil.

They go somewhere and nearly get ran over, eaten, glommed, and sat on.

**In the dreams:**

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Orihime, Harribel, and Szyael (after they had fallen to sleep) were walking a white path. "Were we just in bed?" Ulquiorra asked as they were fully clothed. "Yeah, wait where the hell Kaida is?" Grimmjow asked as everyone looked around. They walked calling her name until the path spilt. "Grimmjow you take middle, Harribel and Szyael will take the left, while Orihime and I will take the right." Everyone agreed and took their path. Not knowing what lies in the fog of what happened so long ago.

**Read**

_Ulquiorra and Orihime_

They walked hand in hand calling Kaida's name. They stopped when the path stopped. "Orihime and Ulquiorra, welcome to the path void. A void that holds the key to everything" A woman stood and she walking on an orange path. She had a mask on of a sly fox smiling. Her white hair (what they think was) flowing in curly waves to her knees. Her clothes was of a short red kimono with a whiter fox on it. Her sleeves were long and moved as if it was alive. In her hand was a wooden staff of a fox staring at them .The void changes into scenery by woods near a lake. "Please follow me and don't ask questions yet" Ulquiorra and Orihime listened to her as she lead them to a scene where 2 people were walking. The woman was like a twin of Orihime but her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. The man was a mirror image of Ulquiorra. He had no tear marks, his skin was a light tan, and his eyes were the same, and his hair was a sandy brownish black. They were smiling and holding hands.

_The man had walked her off into a clearing. "Victor why are we here?" Victor the man smiled as he looked up in the sky. "Julia you know I love you, right?" Julia the woman blushed as nodded her head. "Please can you sit here?" Julia sat on a stump as Victor got on one knee. "Julia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Julia had rosy red cheeks has Victor pulled out a blue gem ring that shone in the sunlight making it a sky blue color. "Y-yes I will" she said as she hugged him after he had slipped the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to tell everyone the good news" she was stopped when he had pulled her into a sweet kiss that made her melt against him. "Now you can go tell them" Julia blushed as Victor held her hand and led her out of the forest. They walked to a 3 floored house._

"What was the point of showing us this?" the fox woman chucked. "A puzzle is still a puzzle when you gather one piece at a time" Orihime looked at the picture as it paused. "They look like us but who are they?" before the fox woman could answer a loud ring echoed in the dark void. Ulquiorra and Orihime had to cover their ears. The ringing stopped and the fox woman had stood in front of them. "More of the puzzle you find, the clearer the picture will be when all the pieces are put together" she said as she pushed Orihime and Ulquiorra off the path and into a glowing pond that appeared. "The past is a puzzle that many can't find all the pieces in time.** A worthless person, a wicked man, Walks with a perverse mouth**" she turned and walked into the darkness and hummed a lullaby that she sung to her baby boy not so long ago*.

_Grimmjow_

He called and called as he walked a guided path. 'Where the hell is she?' He stopped when he ran into an invisible wall. "The fuck?" he heard footsteps behind him as he turned around he saw a man. The man wore a red cloak. His face had a mask of a smirking tiger. His dark brown hair was in a short braid to his should blades. "You're Grimmjow right?" Grimmjow nodded the black void changed into a scene of a large house. A man with short curly brown hair and blue eyes looked like Grimmjow. He was polishing his weapons as an 8 month pregnant woman came in. She looked like Kaida but her hair was black and her eyes were a light brown.

"_Danny felt this" she took his right hand on placed it on her belly. He dropped his sword as he felt a movement of their baby. "Practicing fighting already" Danny chuckled as he kissed his wife stomach and picked up his sword. "Danny aren't you happy?" Danny put his word away knowing where this was going to go. "Of course why would you ask Bella?" Bella smiled and pecked her husband on his lips. "Just out of curiosity" they kissed once more and walked out of the room. They walked outside their house and they walked. "Hold on" Bella said as she turned as called out a name. "Fang come here boy" a large German shepherd came running out the house and stopped at Danny's feet. "Go walk" Danny said as the dog got up and ran ahead and wondered the area. "Danny is you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Danny had to think. "To me doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy" They walked a short distance to a 3 floored house as the picture phased out._

Grimmjow looked as the picture disappeared for his sight. "What the hell was that?" the man walked in front of him and towered Grimmjow by a head. "That was nor the complete yesterday or the distant tomorrow" Grimmjow was confused. "So it wasn't the complete past or an insight of the distant future. What do you mean?" Grimmjow said as he tries and grabbed the man. His hand went though and he pulled it back. "How can it be a whole without all of the pieces present" the man said. He walked in front of Grimmjow and Grimmjow couldn't move a muscle. "Everything is pieces because nothing fits" He pushed Grimmjow off the path and into the darkness. Grimmjow closed his eyes and welcome the darkness. For Grimmjow couldn't scream or open his mouth. "You're not a whole until you find your other half. **He winks with his eyes, He shuffles his feet, He points with his fingers**" the man said as he walked down the path humming a song he used to sing to her sister.

_Harribel and Szyael_

They walked down the path as they too called Kaida's name. Szyael stayed close to Harribel as he was scared of the dark with his stuffed octopus Mr. legs in his arms. "Is someone scared?" Harribel asked as she felt Szyael hold her hand. She was never an out showing loving person but with Szyael she wanted to. "No I just like being close to you" Szyael said as he gave Harribel's hand a squeeze that she returned. They stopped at a door. The door opened and a tall man walked out. He was a very tall man with a black hat on. His hair was gray and his mask was a smiling dog. He walked with a cane and was quiet. He wore a red suit and black gloves and shoes. "Hello Harribel and Szyael" he said the door slammed and the sound was loud and echoed. As it echoed it got louder and louder. Szyael and Harribel had covered their ears to mute out the sound. It only lasted very shortly was the path turned into a window. "Uncover you ears and watch"

_In a 3 floored house a man was working with an old electrical battery. The battery was hooked up to a piece of bread. The man looked like Szyael but was wearing round glasses and his hair was black as his eyes. "Almost there" he said as a trickle of sweat came down his forehead. The door banged open and a woman came in. She looked like Harribel but her eyes were brown instead. Her entrance scared him as he connected two wires together and causes him and the bread to be engulfed by black smoke. The woman ran out and coughed. The man came out covered in ash and toasted bread in his hand. "Look honey I made toast" Harriet the woman had a vein popped on her forehead. "You made toast when we can toast bread over a fire, Matt!" the man's smile had dropped and he dropped the toast "yup because I don't want you to burn your beautiful hands" he dodged the flying chair and hugged her. "Get off of me you damn idiot" the man rubbed a small bump. "You don't want to kill the father now do you?" Harriet smiled and punched him in his head making him release his grip. _

_Knocking on the door made Harriet stop cornering Matt and she went to go open the door and saw Danny and Bella."You're here come in" Harriet opened the door and let her little sister and her brother-in-law inside. All 3 of them went to the living and sat down. All the living room had was 2 couches and 4 chairs, with a small table near all of them. Bella and Danny took one of the small couches while they left the dog outside to chase the rabbits. "Any name for the baby?" Harriet asked Bella who looked happy yet a little tired. "We are going with Bennett" Bella said as she heard someone at the door and Matt opening it. Victor and Julia came in and Julia looking so happy. _

_Soon everybody was in the living room and Victor and Julia told them the good news. Everyone was happy for them. "Wait Julia did you tell your family yet?" Danny asked Julia eyes widen. "Oh no, I don't know what to tell them. Kaida you're my sister can you help me?" Kaida looked at her and smiled. "Of course, you help Harriet and I break it to the family" Julia relaxed as she knew her sisters had her back. The whole group had left with the dog and traveled to the girls' parent's house. They had to take Matt's carriage because everyone was worried about Bella since the distance was long. _

The picture had faded out as the carriage disappeared. "Was that all of us?" Szyael asked as the man stood tall. "No and yes but who knows only she knows" the man said as he spoke in a riddle. "I'll give you a hint **He devises evil continually, He sows discord. Therefore his calamity shall come suddenly he shall be broken without remedy**" He snapped his fingers and Harribel with Szyael flies off the path into an invisible wall.

**Morning Time**

**Ulquiorra and Orihime: 1****st**** up**

Ulquiorra had snapped his eyes open to the sound of Orihime's scream. Ulquiorra jumped out of bed and run to the open bathroom. He stopped in him tracked and his eyes widened. It felt like their where going to pop out of his head and he nearly fainted. Orihime had small wings like Ulquiorra but they were white. Looking at her mouth showed the she had fangs poking out past her lip. She had a long tail like Ulquiorra that wiped around as she wore a small dress that had a tight leather corset that pushed her boobs together and made them bigger that what they seemed. The dress was a short frilly thing that when to 1/2 inches under her butt. Her feet were talons like Ulquiorra and she had tear marks like Ulquiorra but they were at the corner of her eyes. They were black and on her lips were black lipstick, her eyes was a golden yellow with tiny black slits. She had two small horns for the sides of her forehead. She was on the floor because she freaked on her new looks.

"Ulquiorra what happened to me?" Ulquiorra stepped in the bedroom and helped her up off the floor. "This is a form which one I don't know. But for some reason your scent is very pleasant." Ulquiorra looked at her neck were he bit her. She had the mark of a very strange rose. The rose stem and thorns was black with a white ribbon around it. The flower petals were dark orange like her hair. Orihime saw that Ulquiorra had the same mark that she had. "Ulquiorra what does this mean?" Ulquiorra explain the whole process to Orihime.

**After being mate both people will get a mark that symbolize it**

**Orihime because she was human had to change into an espada like him.**

**She has form but they won't know if it's 2 or 3 forms like him.**

**Their flower petals are Orihime and the stem is Ulquiorra the white ribbon was a good sign for their relationship**

**They don't know if Orihime can get pregnant easier or harder than she was a human**

"Ulquiorra what should I do? How do I change back?" Ulquiorra had taught her for an hour how to change to her normal form. She was naked and she covered up her body. "You think your arms are going to stop me" Orihime blushed as she saw that Ulquiorra was fully aroused. "We still have a couple of hours until the sun rises" Ulquiorra whispered in her ear. Orihime couldn't help but give in and tackle him to the floor. She kissed him down to his bellybutton completely avoiding the area. Ulquiorra groans has he felt himself in between her boobs. Orihime giggled but it was a evil kind of giggle. Orihime gets up and aligns herself with Ulquiorra. "Please just lay there and watch" Ulquiorra watched as Orihime impales herself on him. It was different from last night but similar to how full she felt. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and groaned. He opened his eyes to see that Orihime was bouncing up and down. She had spread her legs open so Ulquiorra could see. Ulquiorra pumped up along with her movements. Orihime was trying her best not to cum quickly. She had put her hands on Ulquiorra's abs to steady herself.

Ulquiorra pumped into her just as hard as she was riding him. Orihime pinched her nipples and moan a song out of Ulquiorra's name. Ulquiorra grunted as Orihime bounced harder and harder. Both of them felt the coil tighten very tightly. Ulquiorra cursed as he shoots all he had inside Orihime. Orihime hit the orgasm hard. Her eyes rolled back and her body bucked as she came just as hard and she fell into Ulquiorra's chest. Before the black spots of his vision could take over with their plans to dominate his eyes, he flashed stepped them to his bed and both of them fell asleep.

**Grimmjow and Kaida: 2****nd**** up**

Kaida groans as she was acing all over even down there. She feel like someone's arm around her waist. She felt comfort and ignore the pain as she cuddled into the body behind her. Grimmjow watched her as she cuddled up more to him. He saw their mating mark of a black hear with a pure white rose wrapping round it. Both had a red outline to kisses the back of her neck to alert her that he is awake. "I don't feel like moving" Kaida mumbled as she turned and put her face on his chest. "Fine but you'll have to move soon" Kaida looked up to him as he crawled over her body. "Why is that Grimmjow?" Grimmjow kissed her neck and her collarbone. Kaida felt like she getting wetter with every kiss. "Because I want to." He picked Kaida up and forced her on her knees. He positioned her head at his crotch. Kaida was amazed that he was so hard. "You owe me since I did the same for you" Kaida didn't care as she went will it. Grimmjow made her gag a little but she relaxed. Grimmjow controlled her movements. Grimmjow groaned getting close. Kaida nibbled a little on it and she had moaned and swirled her tongue. Grimmjow moaned and he had shot his load into her awaiting mouth. Kaida swallowed and licked her lips. He picked her up; made her back face him and sat her in his lap. Kaida gasped as he slides himself into her. Kaida and Grimmjow was in pure bliss has their sounds got louder and louder.

Both of them came and Kaida's eyes had rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Grimmjow panted and laid her face down on the bed. He whole back was uncovered and she had not a number but writing in the neatest handwriting he saw. His eyes got wider nearly popping out of his head.

_Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails._

Grimmjow felt funny and his head started to spin with a pounding beat. Without thinking he had went to his bed; wrapped himself and his mate in the sheets. Spooning her made the headache go away but made him fall asleep in a peaceful dream of a smiling 3 year old girl. She had curly brow pigtails and big shining brown eyes.

**Harribel and Szyael: 3****rd**** up**

Harribel left Szyael asleep in the bed. She went to his bathroom and started to shower. She heard Szyeal wake up and call for her. "I'm in the shower" he came in naked and he groped her in the shower. Harribel turned around and they made out not hearing Nnoitora calling for Harribel. He heard moaning and screaming coming from Szyael's bathroom. Harribel never made that sound when she was with him. He had opened the bathroom door to see Harribel and Szyael going at it like wild animals. "Oh shit Szyael I'm coming" Harribel got louder and Szyael made her cum hard to the point where she couldn't make sounds.

"You are a little bitch cheating on me with the nerd of the group." Harribel was set off. Nnoitora from past beatings had shown him that Harribel needs to be feared when she roars like an angry horny bear. Szyael satisfied walked back into bed and waited for his mate to return flustered and mad as hell.

**After 2 hours of relaxing and recovering (but Harribel was done with Szyael she when to hunt Nnoitora down again) from the morning fun everyone is called to the meeting room.**

Everyone knew who had called them and they didn't care they had footage of Azien and his followers acting the way they did yesterday. With everyone wanting to be close to their mate everyone had sat next to or in their mate's lap. Kaida and Orihime had sat down in their mate's lap. Starrk, Baraggan, Zommari, and Aaroniero was there wondering why Orihime and Kaida was at the table. Aaroniero after everyone had changed back he slipped into his room and thought of a plan of trying to make Rukia his forever. Harribel had walked in mad as hell. She had Nnoitora in one hand and her sword in the other. Szyael came from behind her and sat down in his seat and put his head down. Harribel threw Nnoitora to his seat, he had hit the seat hard in a **certain place** and caused him to curl up in a ball and cried about his busted sack. After Nnoitora stopped crying 3 women came into the room. One had short brown hair and brown eyes, another short white hair and red eyes, the last one have long black hair and her eyes was closed. Nnoitora stopped crying and looked at the women. It seemed that he forgot about his broken penis and pulled out a mirror. The espadas watched as he fixed his hair, dried his tears, and sprayed mouth fresher in his mouth and by accident in his eye.

He paid no mind to that as he walked to the women who looked confused. "My name is Nnoitora and it's a pleasure to met you wonderful ladies" he grabbed the woman's hand and kissed it. Her white haired friend started laughing. The woman wasn't laugh but smiled a sick smile. "You know I'm Azien" she said in his voice and Nnoitora stepped back. He told a long good look at the women and he felt his stomach churn hard. They were the female versions of his leaders. Nnoitora turned around and puked. Everyone looked in disgust as he puked all over Starrk. Who woke up fast and started to turn red. "What the hell! Out of all the times you have to puke you do it all over me!" Starrk raised his hand and Nnoitora said his prayers has Starrk's hand came smack down in a furious bitch slap. Nnoitora was sending flying and caused a hole to appear as he flew out of one of the walls. Starrk ran off crying to his room about people who look like spoons hating on him for no reason.

**Back in the meeting room**

Everyone turned to Gin's laughter "oh shit with until we tell them about our vaca -" Azien covered his mouth and he sat down. "I've called you down here because quiet frankly I think everyone here needs a break. Before I give out any more information can someone briefly explain what happened yesterday to all of us all we could remember was walking out of the room we designed for you." For the first time Ulquiorra smiled; out in public and this caused everyone to move back. He stopped smiling before Orihime caught him. "Ulquiorra should we take you to a doctor or send you back to a counselor?" Ulquiorra said nothing as he had pulled out a remote and pressed a little button. A giant screen appeared and for the next 4 hours the 3 me- women watched in fear. (Being blind Tosen heard everything and it pictured a bad image in her mind.) Once the little movie was done Azien was still as she just stared at the screen. "So they were truly us?" She asked.

"Yup" Grimmjow said as Kaida had felt asleep on his chest. Gina started to laugh hard. "Damn Azien they threw up after they saw your nipples" Gina was snorting like a pig. Azien pulled out an apple and shoved it into her open mouth. "Well now that proves that I or we really need a vacation." Aziena said as she had tea delivered to everyone in the room. Orihime jumped up nearly missing giving Ulquiorra a bruised jaw. "Really where are we going?" Aziena smiled and laughed. "We're going to a private island I stol- brought from a friend of mine."

Orihime squealed waking Kaida up. She rubbed her eye to see Orihime was hugged Ulquiorra a.k.a sufficing him between her boobs again. Grimmjow told her what just happened, "So when are we going?" Aziena smiled and Gins brought her a clear glass box with a red button. "Before I answer that, Bye Bye" she pressed the button and the whole table flipped. The three women got up and walked away into a secret door.

The entire espadas saw darkness as they fell screaming. The fall was short as they soon hit ground. Bright lights turn on and blinded them temporally. They were in Szyeal's lab. Getting up everyone straighten themselves out. "Why are we here? We could have just walked here" Kaida complained as she rubbed her aching back. Aziena came in thought a secret door holding 2 containers of pink and blue liquid. Szyael stared at the liquid with fear and hate. Everyone straighten themselves and watched as Aziena put the pink liquid in an analyzer hooked to a big screen TV. Everyone saw that the computer started to type up the ingredients that was in the liquid. Aziena read off the list.

"These ingredients Szyael are thing you'll find in a Gas reflex medicine, shaving cream, cherry soda, car oil, animal waste (bears and elephants) and whatever makes Orihime's hair smell like strawberries." Everyone looked sick and green as Kaida's hair. Szyael looked down and kicked a chipped tile. Aziena put in the blue liquid. "This one only as blueberry flavored condoms, chicken soup and anything that has blueberries."

Everyone one looked a little relieved but still grossed out by the pink ingredients. Harribel grabbed him by his collar and whispered in his ear. "Why?" Szyael was quiet but he started to panic as Harribel starter to move his head to her chest. "I'll suffocate you slowly and hard if you don't speak." Mental debating if that would be a good sexy way to go or a horrible soft way. Before Harribel could go out with it Szyael started to talk. "I started to made the medicine that Azien ordered and I tested it out. But all the experiments failed and I started to make weird combinations of whatever I could find in Gin's bathroom. This is what I found in the bottom cabinets. I heard them coming and I grabbed what I could and left fast. Please don't hit me Harribel I love you"

Harribel smiled and petted his head. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear "7 o'clock you'll be my bitch till morning" Szyael whimpered and hid behind Yammy who just stood there watching a fly buss around his head.

"Ok now since I found that out. I reviewed the tapes from last night into this morning. I have no power to separate you since most of you here are mated but I want no pregnant espada women around until around at least 3-6 months. Don't ask because you will get a shitty answer." No one asked because they believed him and was afraid of what he would respond with. "Now we have a plane in the human world to catch within 10 minutes and we need to go now. All of your clothes and luggage you will need is heading to the plane already." Gina held up a pair of keys.

"I'm driving and the helmets are in the car." All the espadas was sitting or trying to fit in a 4 door jeep. With the large espadas it was hard to fit. Gina started to car and made everyone put on their helmet. The car shoots out of the underground garage where Aziena keeps all his collectable cars. Gin drove fast as everyone was too busy realizing that they were already speeding down the highway to the airport. Ulquiorra realized that they were in the south somewhere.

"I think we're maybe in Mexico or Cuba" Gina made a hard right missing an old lady. Everyone turned to the right. Nnoitora was smashed into the window. The sound of crushing bones made Harribel laugh. The car was starting to tip.

"Hey look someone is selling steamy hot bacon" Gina swear that she would never do that again The car tipped fast and she turned the car making it level out. Nnoitora squealed in pain as Yammy's fat rolls smashed his head to the window."We passed it so move your fat asses" the big people over back to their spots. The fun car rid ended as they reached an airport. It was poor quality and just disrespectful. The planes was from 1980's to today, the airport was small and had very little people. There were guys there sweating and smoking, Aziena made everyone got out of the car and walk with her. The men stop working looking at the woman in tight white clothing. Aziena stopped to a man who looked like a kola.

"Yo Mac, I need Air force 3" the looked up and pulled out a cigar. He lit it and smoked a ring.

"Sure Big A" he started walking off and Aziena plus the espadas followed him. Within 10 minutes they were flying and sitting. Aziena was flying and Tina was co-pilot and they thought that was the worse idea but it was better than Gina driving again. Aziena and Tina were halfway to their island when they heard screeching. The women got up and looked into the cabin. In the cabin was Gina clinging to the ceiling from a…

Brown coyote and a smaller green coyote (Stark and Lilynette)

White Scorpion (Barraggan)*

Yellow Great White Shark (Harribel)

Large Black Bat (Ulquiorra)*

Large Brown Bat (Orihime)*

A black boa (Nnoitora)

A large blue Panther (Grimmjow)

A large green Panther (Kaida)

Brown Porcupine (Zommari)*

Pink squid (Szayel, same size as Harribel)

A black and white fish with two heads (Aaroniero)*

A large bear (Yammy, size of a black bear)

A small octopus (Luppi, yes he is back)*

Everyone was the size of a 5 year old toddler. (People with * next to their names are that size)

The sounds made Tina step back. "Oh fuck" Aziena said as she ran for her purse. She grabbed a ray gun and got the animals attention. Gina took this chance to grab cages and fish tanks with lids. The gun lit a pink color and shoots the animals down to the size of a 1 year old baby but the after effect is they passed out. Yammy landed on Nnoitora but that made had no effect on him as he stayed asleep. Gina and Aziena quickly picked up the animals and put them in their respected places. Since there was a shortage on cages and tanks, they improved.

Everyone went with their respected mates or fraccion. Afterwards Tina came out of her hiding place. "They locked up?"

"Hai" Tina and Aziena high five without hitting each other (They practiced for HOURS).

Gin looked at Aziena and Tina. "If they are there and only we know how to fly a plane but we're here. Who is flying the plane?"The plane flattered badly and started dropping fast. They screamed as they plumbed from an altitude of 3400 feet.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait project after project I'm finally done with the heavy project and I'm passing my classes. (I was passing anyway). I only had 3 votes and I'm going up to chapter 20 so chapters 11, 12 and part of 13 is partly planned. I will keep the vote opened and chance as I do the polls. Always thanks Kaykat and Onlynameleft also anyone who voted. Have a great Thanksgiving Weekend and eat all the turkey so it can't plan its tasty meaty revenge.**


	11. Though the woods

Thank you's:

Everyone who review to 10 and 11

**Recap:**

Brown coyote and a smaller green coyote (Stark and Lilynette)

White Scorpion (Barraggan)*

Yellow Great White Shark (Harribel)

Large Black Bat (Ulquiorra)*

Large Brown Bat (Orihime)*

A black boa (Nnoitora)

A large blue Panther (Grimmjow)

A large green Panther (Kaida)

Brown Porcupine (Zommari)*

Pink squid (Szayel, same size as Harribel)

A black and white fish with two heads (Aaroniero)*

A large bear (Yammy, size of a black bear)

A small octopus (Luppi, yes he is back)*

Everyone was the size of a 5 year old toddler. (People with * next to their names are that size of a 5 year old) …

Gin looked at Aziena and Tina. "If they are there and only we know how to fly a plane but we're here. Who is flying the plane?"The plane flattered badly and started dropping fast. They screamed as they plumbed from an altitude of 3400 feet.

**Now:**

The animals were still knocked out as the plane dropped fast. They were standing on the floor because of their gravity shoe. (Only 19.95 plus shipping and handling).Gina was crying and yelled "THERE NO PLACE LIKE BETWEEN MOM'S BOOBS"

"Don't you mean there's no place like home?"

"I know what I said"

"Focus women" Aziena said as she walked to the cockpit (hahahah) and took control. She was heading for a baby squid that was playing on the surface and eating kelp ice cream, it looked up and saw the plane heading for it. Its parents were too far to grab their child. Aziena pulled up in time missing the squid but hit the ice cream out of its hand. The baby squid inked and cried. Its mother and father comfort their baby swearing revenge.

Aziena was 30 feet from the water. "Hey Aziena should we been at the house by now?" has on cue the plane hit hard on the beach on the island Aziena owned. The door bust out and Gina ran out. Thinking that the door was at the ground, she just walked out.

"Should we have told her that the door wasn't at the ground" Tina asked as they heard her hit the ground.

"Well, it crossed my mind and I just didn't tell her" Aziena said as she jumped out and landed on Gina. Gina's muffled cry of pain fall on false ears. Tina jumped and did the same. Within 30 minutes some trucks came and transported the women and their 'pets' to their home.

House description:

Big white house on the shore

6 French windows in the front and at least 7 French doors

All the floors were a dark maple.

Very large saltwater and bleach pool, 2 spiral staircases, 3 living rooms, 10 bedrooms*(ch5), 12 ½ bathrooms *, 3 extra rooms used for weapon storage, a forest full of juicy animals* 300 meters from it.

The animals woke up and found their cages open. For Harribel, Luppi, and Szayel you swan in the saltwater. Aziena and the girls came out wearing empire armor with bats. "Can you understand us guys?" Aziena asked as the animals gather around them and sat in a circle.

"Yes we can" Ulquiorra said as him and Orihime hung from a doorway.

Everyone moved onto the pool so the marine animals could be involve in discussion. "So this is our vacation home and your too. I see that since Szayel is in a pool and have no thumbs I have no clue on how to change you back. Any Ideas?" Grimmjow looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"The hell, you can change us back. To think you use to make everyone shit their pants and cry for their mommy at night."Grimmjow snorted at him, Zommari crawled up to Aziena and spoke with tears.

"My great Lord you have made mountains fall and the Soul Society whimper. You've taught me that math is the devil's work. That you can make the moon and stars fall to their legs or something. You're the reason why we men can have all the fat ass porn we can and for us to have boners while watching SpongeBob SquarePants Can I get an Amen?"

"Oh amen, testify brother" Nnoitora said as Zommari continued.

"Now you can change us with your promise and we'll celebrate with watching your favorite movie Pooty Tang"

Fire lit in Aziena's eyes "I can do it and I promise I won't rest until y'all are back to your old selves"

Gina tapped Aziena's shoulder and pointed to Szayel who had a water helmet on had a video camera in his tentacles. "You can't go back on it and try to change up your promise to us all." Aziena cursed at them and made a pack with Szayel to help out anyway her and the girls could. The animal that was on land decided to roam the beach and woods. Harribel had a tube connecting her to the beach and the pool. It was large enough to fit 10 of her in there. Luppi went after her to feed and explore with her. Aaroniero just stayed in the pool arguing over salt or bleach water will be better for their skin. The other animal exited the house after Yammy to a dump in front of the house. Exploring the woods made everyone but the pairs in the cages separate. Ulquiorra and Orihime flew away towards the branches of the high trees. Grimmjow and Kaida went to the open parts of the forest to play in. Barraggan just went back into the house when he ate a worm. Zommari stayed with Aziena drooling over his Lord new pump sexy body.

Yammy wondered into a picnic area*. Nnoitora on the other hand was trying to how a snake can jack off while watch two bunnies going at it like…bunnies would.

Final for Stark and Lilynette they were doing what they did in Hueco Mundo Stark sleeping and Lilynette bugging him to wake up.

* * *

Ulquiorra & Orihime:

They flew high to a branch and sat there. Ulquiorra opened his massive wings and let Orihime cuddled up to him. Folding his wings to cover her made her squeak with content. They watched the sun set until and bat half the size of Ulquiorra came to them. "You must be new here; I'm King Leo of the southern bats of this island. Because we haven't seen someone of that height since our sky gods moved away. Please be own new God" Ulquiorra looked Orihime who looked at the small bat.

"No, we here for awhile then we're leaving" he flew off and Orihime had followed him.

"Wait my God and Goddess we want you" King Leo screeched and thousands of bats came, followed their king who followed the fleeing mates. Ulquiorra and Orihime had flown high avoiding them but the whole species followed them. Ulquiorra and Orihime had hid in a cave. When they passed they left the cave and wonder the forest. They had found a spot in a fruit tree to rest. They fell asleep for about an hour before the sound of twigs braking made them wake up to the crazy bats all around them. Ulquiorra had fought their way out and the chase continued.

* * *

Grimmjow & Kaida:

Finding a nice clear field Grimmjow nip Kaida in her ear. They started playing tag then Grimmjow ran into a tree which held a community of squirrels. The most powerful lone warrior squirrel had fell. The squirrel had snapped its neck as it had fallen. Grimmjow picked up the dead squirrel and started to walked back to where Kaida was waiting for him. Nearly there he had heard whimpering. Thinking it was Kaida he had ran towards the spot. Kaida was defending a poor wounded Black Panther club. Grimmjow dropped the animal and roared loud. The wild boars that put Kaida into the corner turned and charged him. He attacked them and won just by killing their big meaty leader. Grimmjow left the kill and ran to Kaida licking her ear and nuzzling her. The little black club watched them until Grimmjow had spotted him. The club hid behind Kaida's legs "Mommy" Grimmjow looked at Kaida like she had just slapped him.

"While you were gone I had and found him. His parent left him for dead. I felt bad and told him that I'll take care of him. The reason he was hiding was what you clearly just fought." Grimmjow had let Kaida convinced him to let the club call him Daddy. "Daddy, Mommy can we go to our home now can please?"

"Sure come on" Kaida said has they both ran to the house. Grimmjow chuckled at his mate's actions. "Come on Grimmjow last one had is a failure at being awesome."

At that it became a race home between the 3 felines.

* * *

Yammy:

He had wondered into a picnic area and saw food on the table. He started eating the potato salad and drinking milk. The family came out and saw Yammy eating everything. "Ahhh! Daddy its Yogi Bear run" the family ran in the RV and ran off. The word traveled fast and everyone at the camp site had left. Yammy looked at all the food left out and just went crazy. All the park rangers left out of fear at the site of Yammy expanding size.

Nnoitora was doing another snake when the snakes mate came. He called his friends and Nnoitora had started to run. He didn't slither but used his tail to run, in his form hop away.

With Aziena, the girls, and Szayel:

"We're done now all we need is the animals rounded here to take their shot." Aziena said has she looked in a corner to find everyone else sleeping. "Aw" she got a bullhorn "Wake up you laszymaggots and find my animals. Szayel go shoot the marine animals. Gina go hit the signal. Tina go get ready with the shots for them." Everyone jumped at the orders.

"What are you going to do Aziena?"

"I think that 10 bean burrito I had was no good. Excuse me I have to tend to important business." She grabbed a Harry Potter book and a case of 8 toilet paper rolls. Everyone quickly ran to their jobs. Tina when to the basement and pressed a button that looked like Superman underwear. She pressed it and superman's underwear appeared in the sky. Everyone saw it and came towards the house even Harribel and Luppi. Ulquiorra saw the signal and guided Orihime to the house. She spotted Kaida and swooped down and landed on Kaida's head. "What the-Orihime what's wrong?"

"Crazy bats, Ulquiorra is fighting them off I don't know what is wrong with them." Before Grimmjow could give her an answer Nnoitora came running on his tail about Yammy rolling down the hill. The snapping of massive trees and the ground shaking made them turn around to see a massive Yammy rolling down the hill. Ulquiorra flew down on Grimmjow's back. They kicked it into high gear. Kaida grabbed her new son Ramiro (Powerful in battle, Spanish) by his neck. They ran down the hill screaming, howling, and crying. The bats that were following Ulquiorra and Orihime were half under Yammy's ass. The rest ran away forgetting about their chase.

Getting close to the house everyone ran faster. They stopped at the door. "Shit who had thumbs?"

Everyone looked at their hands and started panicking. Yammy was coming fast but stopped 2 cm from the doorstep. His ass was facing them "too much dairy. I gonna fart" he started to lift his ass.

"Put your ass down Yammy"

"No man I need some air. Wrong with you, I can't sit on this one" Everyone fled, Tina saw them and ready the shots, so did Gina. In slow motion Yammy blew the front part of the house Tina and Gina shot like crazy. A cloud of stink covered the area it made the fire alarms go off in the house. When the cloud uncovered everyone was not dressed in their clothes and was missing their hollow masks/ parts. Everyone got up and they screamed. Aziena got out of the bathroom and smelled the air. She shrugged and closed the door finished her business. Everyone looked at their bodies and saw that they were naked. Little Ramiro had black hair and black eyes. He was a little toddler no older than 2 years old. He started crying and Kaida picked him up cuddling him. "Um does anyone have clothes on?" Orihime asked has Ulquiorra shield her naked body with his.

"Nope but I don't mind" Nnoitora said as his white boney ass stood up and walked around. Everyone ran into the house into rooms, then claiming the rooms. They came out clothed in everyday human clothing. Ramiro was freaking out, he has thumbs and his tail is gone. He was just having a spaz attack while Kaida was holding him.

"Has anyone seen Azien, Gina, or Tina?" Everyone started looking and Aziena come out with and empty case of Toilet paper rolls, and Harry Potter done. She looks around to see that the front of the house was still in one piece but all the front rooms was thrown around and all the furniture was on the other side of the room.

"I go take a dump for-" she check her watch "at least 3 hours and I come see this. In my house hell no" She was fuming at the ears and Tina came and made it worse.

"What smells like something dead was covered 40 hot dogs was dipped in hot sauce ate by a bear farted out and was mixed with the 13 burritos we got at that airport but, it was sitting for 2 hours waiting to strike?"

"Aziena used the bathroom and Yammy farted before that" Gina said as she started gagging on the smell. Everyone was started to get sick of the disgusting smell.

"I think we need to air out the house for at least a couple of hours." Ulquiorra said as everyone just agreed and left the house. They walked to town which was a bit down the road and they parted into groups.

**Group 1: To an early bird special in a 50's cafe**

Stark

Lilynette

Barraggan

Zommari

**Group 2: Shop district west side**

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Kaida

Grimmjow

Ramiro

**Group 3; Zoo**

Yammy

Nnoitora

Gina

Tina

Aziena

**Aquarium**

Aaroniero

Luppi

Harribel

Szayel

**

* * *

**

Group 1

Once entering the café Stark had fell asleep at their table Barraggan was getting the eye from old women at the café. A waitress came at take their order. She too was giving Barraggan the eye. "What can I get you cutie?" her teeth were yellow and grim. Her lazy eye was rolling her looking at Zommari. Her dirty snow white hair with a pencil sticking out was in beehive wrap. Her claws for finger nails were sharp and cracked. Finally were the boobs sagging and her mole on her check was as hairy as her faded mustache.

"I'll have the spicy tomato soup and a 3 pounder hamburger" Lilynette ordered to wake stark and feed her.

"I'll have the chicken salad with fat-free dressing" Zommari got weird looks from his group. "I want to fit that size 3 swimsuit so I can look go for Azien." Finally Barraggan ordered last.

"How about the early bird challenge of eating 4 gallons of the soup Lilynette ordered." Everyone stopped and the café frozen. The chef came out and slammed his hand on the table, making Stark bang his head but, making no change in his slumber.

"I have seen you making eyes at my woman, how about a little wager?"

"I'm listening"

"You and me the champion of the special I made and did over a hundred times right here right now."

"And the prize?"

"My girlfriend can dump me and be yours" they shook on it and the old man chef felt like he had shook hands with the devil. The woman nametag that said Suzie had got them a water gallon full of soup. She waved the green flag and the men lifted the gallons to their mouth and started gulping it down.

**

* * *

**

Group 2:

The shopping district was open and large. Everyone was selling food, or clothes, or even Jews. The small group had stayed close together mainly because Orihime was amazed on how cute Ramiro was that Ulquiorra didn't want to leave her and end up worrying his head off about her. "So you found him and Tina or Gina shot him turning him human?"Orihime asked.

"Yup, and he is so cute. I'm just happy Grimmy let me keep him." Ramiro was sleeping in now and forever mother's arms. He twitched every time Orihime rubbed his arm or when Kaida would let Orihime hold him. A huge crowd of women rushed part them. If it wasn't for their mates they would have been killed by feet and heels. The commotion was at a sale going on at the mall and that they was fight out 7 different stores. Kaida and Orihime wondered into a baby store while the guys were forced there. They had picked put some clothed for Ramiro giggling over him when he smiled. He had only 3 teeth and he was just so cute.

"What are you going to tell her when we have to go back" Ulquiorra asked has they watch their girls.

"I don't know. Since I mated her everything just mellowed out with me but, I can't see her cry. She loves that kid" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow was a stone face. He realized that his hair wasn't has spiky as it normally was. Instead it was flatten and it reached his ears. His eyes were still the same.

"Did you try MJ again?"Grimmjow laughed

"No man, I'm just a little whipped just being mated to her for awhile. She's that amazing"

"Was it the sex?" Grimmjow smiled

"I can asked you the same thing. Ulquiorra Cifer 4th espada in Azien's most feared army is in a baby store because he was afraid of leaving his mate alone in a store full of trapped men and their masters that have their balls in wood chipper." Grimmjow said smirking at Ulquiorra's face.

"You're right mine is that good. So your keep him?"

"Yep, anything for my babe" Kaida had a single bag and Orihime had a smile on her face has she saw her store under the war zone of the fighting women.

"Oh lets go there Ulquiorra, I love that store" it was Build-A-Bear and mothers were fighting over the sale on the bears. Kids were betting who would win instead of crying. Fathers were holding purses, earrings, and shoes. They were crying over the time wasted they could be watching the big game.

"I don't think that is safe for now, let's go somewhere else like, somewhere else" Grimmjow said as they had walked away from the store. They wondered into a small restaurant called Cutie Penny. They walked in, sat down and ordered. An old group of women watch Kaida and Ramiro. One got up and walked over to their.

"I'm sorry to intrude but your brother is so cute" Kaida was confused she did have a brother she pointed to Ulquiorra. "Oh, heavens no not the clown. The baby in your lap?" Orihime sweat dropped as Ulquiorra went into his own depressed emo corner.

"She called me a clown, Am I funny? Why did I ever go to clown school? I just went for the make-up and it was just for an hour" She rubbed his back trying to make him feel better. He should have his revenge on the old lady.

"This isn't my brother he is my son" Kaida said has Ramiro cried out to Grimmjow.

"Papa, Papa up, up" Grimmjow sighed and picked up his son. Ramiro played with his hair.

"Aren't you a little young to open your legs to men?" The people in the café gasped

"Aren't you a little too old to keep your leg open to men"

"Slut"

"Hag" Grimmjow really didn't like this lady but Ulquiorra spoke before he got the change to make her rule the day her mother popped her out.

"Why don't you leave a die somewhere your nasty old lady. I'm fine with you messing with Kaida but when you call me a clown I drew the red line. Now go away you mean old lady" Ulquiorra made a shooing gesture but before she evoked his wrath.

"What are you going to do about it?" Her friends came up behind her. Ulquiorra gasped and grabbed his soda.

"In the power of my Lord Sir Dance A Lot make this burn" he threw the soda and it hit the ladies in their eyes, they ran around screaming. The group went on eating and Ramiro laughed at the ladies.

**

* * *

**

Group 3: Zoo &aquarium

Yammy, Nnoitora, Tina, Gina, Aziena, Harribel, Szayel, and Luppi went to the Zoo they saw the reptile house, Bats, lions and they separated to see the aquarium and the gorillas. Yammy, Nnoitora, and the girls went to see the monkey house. Harribel and her boys went to the aquarium.

The group heading for the monkey house had cameras. They started taking pictures. They got to the bamboos and they had a freak out from the powerful flashs. Tina didn't take pictures but she just was trying to eat her banana. A bamboo had grabbed her banana and she went in after it. 30 bamboos vs. 1 blind woman, Nnoitora took pictures has Tina fought them. Gina afraid of the fate awaiting her she grabbed Nnoitora and dressed him up in a banana suit with a built in speaker. She kicked him in and active the speaker. Peanut butter jelly time had attracted the alpha male. He had got Nnoitora and took him up to the tree there. The bamboos cheered as their alpha male was 'taking' their new queen.

Nnoitora so called friends left him there and got cotton candy. They met up with Harribel and her boys. All of them were wet and a small squid was trying to eat Luppi's brain. Luppi was giggling when the squid tried hard. "Poor thing is going to starve" Harribel pulled the squid off of Luppi and threw it into the face of a poor unsuspecting person who them screamed, running around about the squid beat the hell out of him.

"What happened?"Gina wondered about why there was water everywhere and why people were running screaming about lose cannibal marine animals.

"As you can see a shark was trying to eat Szayel while it was in the tank. It banged on the tank and the glass broke the water rushed into the other tanks causing the rest of the tanks to burst and all hell is breaking lose" Harribel explained.

Aziena saw that the sun was started to set. She flipped a switch on her designer watch from Paris. The Batman signal lit in the air.

"Isn't that from Batman" Gina asked as they headed home. Aziena didn't make eye contact with her.

"I borrowed it" the term was taken lightly. She took it for a costume party and didn't know how to give it back. So she kept the switch her in a mini watch that actives it.

_Gotham City:_

"_Is he going to respond to the alterative signal? Chief" the chief said nothing as the Batman never did showed or in some way respond to the signal of a saggy tits. _

_Wayne mansion:_

_Bruce looked out the window and saw the sign. "Alfred it's for you" that's how the Gray Bat became, the defender, for the older and sagging skin plus the liver spots._

* * *

Everyone headed home. Group 1 came back with everyone carrying bags gallons of soup. "We have dinner for the next couple of months" Lilynette said had Group 2 entered. They looked at everyone else seeing that their day was the reason that they had to run from the tidal wave that hit the small restaurant. Group 3 came in with cotton candy and prize they found in the water. The whole group sat down and ate the soup. After eating the soup they sat down to watch Fred the movie. Ramiro had fell asleep half way thought the movie. After it was done Ulquiorra had to carry a sleeping Orihime upstairs. Grimmjow and Kaida left to carrying their sleeping child to their room. Everyone passed out in the living room but Luppi was up watching **The Grudge, **he fell asleep since he got bored. They never expected someone to come out of the TV and stand over them**.**

More Thank You's:

Everyone who reviewed and responded to chapter 12

Sorry if I didn't put you name. I wanted to thank everyone and in just 3 chapter **a lot **of people reviewed and I did want to waste anyone's time scan thorough the mega list looking for their name

*You need to have many bathrooms incase of an emerency or Santa Clase coming by

*The juicy animals will come in handy

*Yogi Bear was the person I was trying to relate to

**I'm sorry if this seem short but so much are starting to f*** up my life this story won't be updated for about 4 months hopefully in short time. So review ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME THE POLL IS HELPING OUT A LOT BUT ONLY ABOUT 5 OR6 PEOPLE VOTED. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEA AND I'LL THAN YOU IN THE NEXT FIC**

**Extra:**

After Group 1 left the cafe. 3/4 of them was scared for life. Barraggan had a happy look on his face. "You didn't have to do her in front of us. Oh Kami all I saw was wrinkles and saggy fat." Lilynette said as Stark was wide awake form fear.

"I shall never look at old people the same way again" Zommari had the wrost deal out of it.

"Was wrost you did it in my salad and she died from a heart attack on top of my tomatos" He wasn't really happy about that. They ran from the tidal wave, saw the Batman singal, started home

**That was extra for some people/everyone who may not have laugh hard in this chpter**


	12. The Past, The cursed DVD player

**Recap:**

After eating the soup they sat down to watch Fred the movie. Ramiro had fell asleep half way thought the movie. After it was done Ulquiorra had to carry Orihime upstairs. Grimmjow and Kaida left to carrying their sleeping child to their room. Everyone passed out in the living room but Luppi was up watching **The Grudge, **he fell asleep since he got bored. They never expected someone to come out of the TV and stand over them**.**

**Now:**

All rooms had clothes pack from everyday to formal, sleepwear, and bathing suits. Ulquiorra woke Orihime up and she got dressed. Orihime had worn Joe Boxers and a tank top. Ulquiorra had just worn a black t-shirt and shorts. Orihime had just lain on Ulquiorra's chest, they both laid in silence. "What on your mind, Orihime?" Orihime came out of her train of thought and looked at him.

"I couldn't help but wonder. If I ever go back to my friends how they would take to you. Would they try to kill you or shun me because I love a solider of Azien? Not just any solider but, one of his top 10 espada." Orihime voice started cracking trying to crying thinking of how her friends was going to react to her new found family. She wanted to cry but, she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of De Ja Vu. Ulquiorra just brushed an award strand of hair from her face.

"Do their expectations really mean that much to you? Orihime if they truly love you, they would accept anything you can throw at them. If not I know Harribel, Kaida, Szayel, Luppi, and even Grimmjow will have your back to protect you."He had embraced her in a warm hug then made Orihime literally fell asleep in his arms. Ulquiorra couldn't help but chuckle. Today had worn Orihime out and he didn't mind not doing her tonight. He covered them over and he slept about the kingdom of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Grimmjow and Kaida had to figure out how Ramiro was going to sleep with them. Grimmjow looked for things around the room to lay the baby in. "We should go look for a crib tomorrow" Kaida said quietly not to wake Ramiro that was place on her shoulder.

"Yea, about 11:30 we can maybe slip in and out of the store. Where is he going to sleep for now?"

"We have no choice but put him to sleep with us, here let's place him between us" Kaida had placed Ramiro in the middle of the bed. She had changed into a large t-shirt. Grimmjow just put on sweatpants and a wife beater. "Grimmjow you don't mind Ramiro has a son now. I mean it's just a bit fast to accept kids now. When, we just mated a couple of hours ago." Grimmjow didn't know what to think of it.

"The both of us having kids is going to happen one day or another. Might as well start now while we have the chance"

"Like practice?"

"Ah" he kissed Kaida's forehead and Ramiro's as well. They fell asleep and the house was engulfed in silence. The scream of a little girl sounded throughout the house. Everyone had jumped and ran downstairs. "Stay here babe" Grimmjow ran into Ulquiorra falling on the small man.

"Mf gff" Grimmjow got off of him and helped him up. A dark figure stood at the top of the stairs. The men got into fighting positions until the person stepped out into the moon lit hall way. It was Santa Clause dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian blue shirt. No hat or boots just sunglasses and flip flops. The men had relaxed and walked up to Santa.

"What's up boys been good this year?" Santa and the guys shared a fist pump.

"Yep I've been such a good boy that I have a very happy girl" Grimmjow smirked as Santa had grinned.

"I know it's the same for you Ulquiorra. You boys have fine, sweet women. Like my Mrs. Clause" he pulls out a picture of a busty blond wearing a swimsuit hands under her 7 month pregnant belly.

"Wow did she have the baby?" oddly the picture sparked something in Ulquiorra. It spark was the sense of depression but it was quickly gone as it had came.

"Yeah his name is Bruce Andrew Clause. He is 18 months old now." The watch he was wearing had beeped and he sighed. "Damn practice runs. See ya boys and protect what you love." He twitched his nose and disappeared in a pop of snowflakes.

"The old man still has it" Grimmjow said as they turned back to go into their rooms. Another creak had made their hairs on their neck stand up. Flinging his leg in a spin kick Ulquiorra had caught the person in the chest. A shriek of a banshee had made Grimmjow heighten sense of hearing catch the hard high pitch of it. Growling, he jump in the air and kicked the person in the face. The kick had enough force to send the person flying from the middle of the hallway to the bottom of the stairs. Ulquiorra had flipped the light switch and the lights had shown who or what they had kicked down. A woman with pale bluish skin and messy long wet dark locks, stood up at the bottom of the stairs. Her dress was torn and worn out. Her head was bowed as if she was looking at her feet. She swayed as if she was drunk. She lifted her head and only one eye was visible. She opened her mouth and sharp fangs were there instead of teeth. Her teeth were yellow and had blood stains caked on the front teeth. She jumps up and headed for Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had moved quickly out of the way and watched as the thing from hell attacked Ulquiorra.

A giant spider had crawled up the ceiling past Grimmjow into the room where the girls was hiding. Kaida was rocking Ramiro who had waked up after Grimmjow had left. "I wonder what is going on?"

"I don't know I'm going to give him a bath. It might calm him" Kaida went into the bathroom as the door opened. Orihime was looking out the window seeing the beach shine. A hiss from behind her made her turn around. Her face went pale and she had a spaz attack, then she turned white as snow. She screamed at the top of her lungs and picked up what she could. For some reason there was a baseball bat under the bed. She throws it and it hit the spider in it mouth. She had then grabbed a metal standout of Brittany Spears and started bashing in its head. Kaida stayed in the bathroom knowing Orihime can take care of herself.

"Stop please STOP" the spider cried out. "Was just asking you where can a carnivore spider get some good raw meat?"

"Please don't eat me" The spider stood on its good 4 legs since Orihime had broken the other half. The spider put on hat and drunk a cup of tea.

"My dear girl I have standards. I'm on a strict no human diet. So is the jungle free grab for food?" An evil plan popped in her head.

"The jungle as many dirty animals but there is a cave that is on the north side of volcanic LuLu. It has many giant animals that would fill you up."

"Truly, are you telling the truth, girl?" Orihime nodded her head and the spider few out the window. Orihime then thought '_I think I had sent him to the cave of that giant eagle. He'll be a good snack for her_'. She thought with a giggle. Kaida came out with a sleeping Ramiro. A loud crash had made the women jumped out of their skin and into the hallway. Ulquiorra was bleeding from his head and Grimmjow was pinned down by the thing. Orihime ran to Ulquiorra and attracted the attention of 'her'. Kaida just watched and recognize who the woman is.

"Orihime look out its The Grudge" Orihime knew who that was and she tackled Ulquiorra and herself to the floor. From the movies her brother and she use to watch she faced the thing that had caused her terror until she was 12. The Grudge however was a full on female adult. Orihime had called on her powers but they had never formed a shield to protect her from the slap Grudge had delivered. Kaida had checked Grimmjow who left a dent in to wall when he was thrown into it.

"K-Ka-aida" He feels like shit he was dizzy and wanted to throw up.

"Shh love I'm here" she put his head in her lap and she started glowing white. Her outline glowed and then Grimmjow did. His face masked in pain then he had completely relaxed. His breath had evened out and he fell asleep. She had turned her attention to the fight Orihime was winning. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and had her fist in a defense position. Grudge had missed hits and Orihime turned nasty. She had punched her in her face and slapped the spit out of her mouth. She had fallen to the ground in a calm voice Orihime walked over to her.

"Get up you ugly little bitch" she kicked the Grudge over the railing on the staircase on to Gina woke up out everyone else.

"Oh Johnny Deep of course I'll marry you" Gina had full on kissed the Grudge. Orihime had seen that and couldn't help but puke all over Aizena's head. Who slept with her mouth open and got a mouth full of watery fries. Gina opened her eyes not to see her future husband but a demon that started growling. She screamed which woke everyone up. Harribel and Szayel came out. Harribel had on a tight leather corset with leather boy shorts. Her boots went up to her knees; she had a whip in the right hand and a thin string in her left. She was rocking the whole look that screamed 'I'm the master'. Szayel's look however screamed 'I'm her bitch'. He had a collar on that was attached to the thin string that Harribel was holding. His glasses was gone, hair a messy pink spike mess, his bare back was pink with light whip lashes. He was wearing her underwear. The reason we can tell it's hers because on her underwear would say 'property of the bitch wearing it' in cursive pink letters.

"What is going on?" highly pissed that her fun time was disturbed. She looked at Kaida and saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra out cold. "What happened to them?"

"The Grudge needs to be put back where she belongs" Harribel nodded at Kaida and made Szayel follow her down. Aziena had turned and ran to the bathroom. Orihime looked pale as Ulquiorra. Gina was using Luppi has a shield who had just woken up. Kaida had gave Ramiro to Orihime and jumped down as well. She got past Grudge who was busy trying to fight Harribel and her whip. She looked at the DVD's and checked them. She felt no unnatural presence from it but the DVD player was a different story. It was oozing evil magic. Kaida had turned on the TV and started rewinding the tape. Grudge was being sucked back into the tape but she had grabbed Kaida's hair. Kaida couldn't get free. Harribel had coming out with a knife and try to stab Grudge but she was swatted away like a bug. Kaida grabbed the knife and sliced her hair. Grudge had flown back into the TV. Kaida took the disc out and threw the DVD player into the fire place and lit it up.

The movie Eight Legged Freaks were in it and the spider that came out of it was already eaten. It just digested in the giant eagle's stomach.

She had turned to Szayel and he could see a killer intent in his eyes. Harribel held him in pace while Kaida whispered in his ear.

"Porqué no tenemos nuestras energías?" (Why don't we have our powers?)

"They are unusable for a day or until noon tomorrow"

"Harribel lo lanza y continúa su diversion" (Harribel release him and continue your fun) Harribel nodded and took Szayel up to their room. Kaida looked at the mess and sigh. Gina was knocked out along with Luppi, Tina had ear plugs in. Orihime fell asleep with Ramiro in her arms and snoring from the bathroom had told that Aziena feel asleep in the toilet. She sat down Indian style and a warm energy gather around her. A white tangible glow had started cleaning everything up. She put everyone in the rooms, cleaned the puke, fixed the railing and windows, healed Ulquiorra and freshens up the house. Worn out she just floated up the stairs and fell asleep in the bed watching out for Ramiro, who just stared at her.

"Awngel Mwommy" he squealed touching her hair. Kaida put her index finger in her lips in a 'be quiet' gesture. Ramiro mirrored her gesture and snuggled under her arm and slept on her breast.

_

* * *

_

Everyone even Harribel and Szayel was standing in a dark foggy place. This time one person was meeting them. The person was clearly a woman. Her face was covered by the light blue hooded cloak. It had the crest of 3 dragons on the right side of her chest. Orihime and Harribel had for some reason knew what it meant. Kaida had merged with the dark background and disappeared, Grimmjow called after her, receiving no answer he turned to go after her but Ulquiorra had grabbed his arm. "She'll be fine but we have another person to deal with." Grimmjow growled but listened for once. The woman was 6'5 standing over their heads. When she spoke her voice had put them in a trance. The whole area had changed into a woodland area. Everyone sat on the 5 tree stumps presented. She started to talk giving them a background story of their dreams.

"_In 1789 King of the Soul Society was gravely sick. His only son was to become the next heir. Prince Lenore was only 16 when he had taken the kingdom in 1794. He married 2 women for the sake of the kingdom. The Queen of Hueco Mundo and a woman from one of the local rich noble families became his brides in two separate times. The rule is that the first married is the one that will get the most attention. His first wife was the woman from the rich family, Amelia. They were married for 2 years and still didn't convince a child. So his advisors had convinced him to marry another woman to bear heirs to the throne. He chose the Queen of Hueco Mundo, Xienma. After courting her for a year, he married her in her royal court. Another year later Amelia had conceived and so did Xienma after 6 months. Harriet was born from Amelia and then Annabelle from Xienma. Amelia had convinced another child after Xienma had given birth to Julia her last child."She paused and talking after she had rearranged her thoughts. _

"_Amelia got jealousy on how well Lenore was treating his second wife. Xienma was raising her child Harriet like she had boar the child herself. Amelia had soon given birth to a little boy named Arthur. He had none of Lenore's features but all of his head captain's features. He was in an up roar and wanted to kill the child and his parents but Xienma had stopped him. He exiled the captain and Amelia but kept Arthur. He raised him like he was his own son. Then a war broke out as rebellions had started because of Amelia and her lover. Out of fear for his wife and girls he had sent them to Xienma's castle. Lenore and Arthur had stayed behind to deal with the war. He had sent 4 of his best men. He had sent Victor, Matthew, Daniel, and James to care for the girls and their mother in their time of need." She finished her tale and let the information take in. "You can ask questions but I'm restricted on how much information I can give. To make things easier one question per person."_

"_Is Hueco Mundo, the one we are living in, the palace of Xienma?"Orihime was the first to ask._

_The woman paused "yes and no. It's hard to explain but you have to find it out by yourself. I promise it will make sense once you find the answer."_

"_Did you send those dreams to us?" Szayel asked_

"_Yes I did and before you can ask I'm not telling why. Next"_

"_How old was the children, all of them" Harribel asked. _

"_Harriet and Bella was 17 Julia was 16, and Arthur was 14" _

_Ulquiorra spoke next with "What happened to Hueco Mundo?"_

"_It fell in the war and parts of it was still standing"_

"_What happened to the family and the guards?" Grimmjow asked with his eyes dim and glazed ready wanted to know what had happened to Bella._

"_Death claims everything and everyone at some point. Since that was everybody, now-" her body rippled like a stone was thrown into a puddle disrupting an image. "I'm sorry but that is all the time we have. If you want more information follow the path of out stretched hands."_

* * *

Everyone had waked up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. This time they had remembered everything from their dream. "What should we do about it?" Szayel wondered as they walked down to breakfast.

"Nothing until we get to Hueco Mundo. Azien and his lackeys aren't to be trusted." Kaida had prepared a breakfast buffet for everyone. Aziena, Tine, and Gina was there drinking coffee and eating what they could. Everyone dug in and ate their full. Ulquiorra looked at Kaida and realized that she didn't have Ramiro in her hands. "Hey Kaida, where's Ramiro?" he asked earning his a smile that made Luppi whimper.

"I had sent him to Hueco Mundo with some of the most trusted people I could find to watch him. He should be safe there. Beside I read Szayel's lab notes on what we told and we should go thought about one more transformation and that should be-" she stopped talking and grabbed her chest. Everyone did the same, whoever was standing fell to the ground. Whoever was sitting bending over in pain as sweat poured down everyone's face. All had fell and blacked out within a matter of minutes and woke up on a horrifying site. A mix of screaming males and females made all the birds go away within a 5 mile radius.

**My life is in somewhat order, for mow. I decided to quiet whining and enjoy what Hell throws at me and I started another ff for another anime to keep me preoccupied. Thank you all for reviewing and any ideas that was reviewed I promised that It will be in the next chapter. Love you guys u are the greatest. Any mistakes let me know please :) **


	13. Drugs and sex

**IF YOU Haven't read chapter 12 with Santa and the Dvd player read it now to under stand.**

**Recap:**

"I had sent him to Hueco Mundo with some of the most trusted people I could find to watch him. He should be safe there. Beside I read Szayel's lab notes on what we told and we should go thought about one more transformation and that should be-" she stopped talking and grabbed her chest. Everyone did the same, whoever was standing fell to the ground. Whoever was sitting bending over in pain as sweat poured down everyone's face. All had fell and blacked out within a matter of minutes and woke up on a horrifying site. A mix of screaming males and females made all the birds go away within a 5 mile radius.

* * *

**Story:**

Everyone had waked up to see new people standing in their living room. For some reason Aziena, Gina, and Tina turned back into their males' selves again. Luppi just look down his shirt and saw on his chest was a B cup and his (her) hair was longer. He just walked into the lab knowing that they would be there after their freak out. Everyone else was a different story. All the females had turned into males and the males had turned into females. They made a mad dash for two bathrooms. The former females took one and the former males took another.

Orihime was the first to panic about what she looked liked. Her long dark orange hair was shorter and flat on her head like Ulquiorra's. Her big gray eyes were smaller, more boyish like Ulquiorra. Her wonderful female assets were gone. She removed her shirt to find that she had a sweet 4 pack and normal not but to hulk like arms **like Ulquiorra**. She couldn't help but think that she looks like Ulquiorra. Her conclusion: (she) he starts crying.

Kaida was the second to see herself. Her short hair was even shorter and wasn't green but a black color. Her pink eyes were like Orihime's but was a light brown color instead. She had the body frame of Grimmjow in short. She didn't have to remove her shirt to know what lies under it. His conclusion: start kicking ass and ask questions later. She stormed out of the bathroom and headed towards where the boys were.

Harribel had followed her after he was that he was turned into Szayel with blond hair and eyes. Hell was about to be unleashed in the house. Luppi had left the house and caught a ride to America to get away from the Hell.

**In the other bathroom:**

The guys had a hard time not staring at themselves. Szayel was the first to physical feel the affect of his new body. His back started to hurt because of the new heavy weight in the front. He looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's bodies as well. All of them had looked like their mate. Grimmjow's short hair was long and black, his eyes were bigger and more like Kaida's. His hips were narrow and his chest was big. Made him think how in the hell do women walk up right. Ulquiorra's hair was a darker fiery red then Orihime's but just as long. His eyes were an exact copy of Orihime's. Szayel's hair was blond and long to his shoulders and like the others his had his mate's eyes. All of them were leaning on the kitchen counter to support themselves. "How the hell are we going to make this work?"Grimmjow spat as her blew his black hair out of the way for the 3rd time.

"I don't know but I think Szayel should had an idea on why this happened" Ulquiorra said to Szayel who just looked in his shirt.

"Sweet I got Harribel's huge ass boobs" his happy smiled was quickly gone as Harribel and Kaida had burst open the door. Trying to run he had tripped over his feet. Kaida caught him and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Now, explain or I will have Harribel use her _favorite _toy on you that she told me about." Szayel had the look of fear and terror on his face which had made Harribel chuckle darkly. Azien and the others came in to see their army switch genders. He cleared his throat which drew attention to him.

"Szayel?" Szayel nodded his head yes to notify that it was him. "I think a blood sample from everyone, with close and careful examination will help you figure out what happened. The guys and I are going out to the mall to have some _fun_. Don't wait up" he and the other walked out of the house. Everyone was still until they had heard them leave the house. Szayel had everyone quickly follow him into the lab by the pool. He did what Azien said and took blood samples from everyone.

"It will take up to 2 hours until they are done. So we can…" he drifted off to see that everyone was in their own world about now. After what seemed like forever Kaida snapped everyone out of it.

"There are many things we can do now." She rolled in a chalkboard and started writing on it.

**1. Wait for the results**

**2. Try to understand how the opposite gender working. Ex. Bathroom wise**

**3. Go to the beach behind the house**

**4. Sit and do nothing/ ****eat food**

**5. Have a mini party with just us**

**6. Eat the magic mushrooms that will take us to the world of smurfs.**

**7. Do all**

"So what are you going to vote for? I'll tally the votes, so who wants #1?" no one raised their hands. "#2?" No one again

"Fine 3" Orihime and Harribel raised their hands.

"Number 4?" No one raised their hand because their food was limited because of Yammy.

"Number 5" Szayel raised her hand.

"Number 6" no one yet again raised their hands.

"Finally number 7" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had voted on the last one and so did Kaida. The votes looked like this…

**1. Wait for the results **0

**2. Try to understand how the opposite gender working. Ex. Bathroom wise **0

**3. Go to the beach behind the house **2

**4. Sit and do nothing/ ****eat food **0

**5. Have a mini party with just us **1

**6. Eat the magic mushrooms that will take us to the world of smurfs. **0

**7. Do all with the highest votes **3

"But I think learning to use the bathroom first will help us out later. Then we go to the beach and have a little party around 6 o' clock, third we'll vote on later." Harribel said as she wanted no accidents later incase this happens again. Ulquiorra took a terrified Orihime to their bathroom upstairs. Szayel was dragged by Harribel and Grimmjow trailed Kaida.

"Hey have you seen the fat-ass, old man, two-face and the crazy Azien lover?" Kaida stopped making Grimmjow bump into him.

"No but we'll check up on them **after **we are done" Grimmjow tuned pale, her plan had failed. Kaida took a whining Grimmjow into their room. "Nice try Love but you should know better than to lie to me"

"But how will you get me to pee?" Kaida's face darkens and her left eye started to twinkle.

"You think that all the girls and I talk about is men and clothes. Beside I know how you men pee I just want you to know how to wipe. Now spread your legs and no I'm not going to have sex with because you'll feel very awkward later on. Now spread them" Grimmjow hesitantly spread them and Kaida used his hands to show him. "You wipe from front to back like this" his hand started from the clitoris to the back. Grimmjow shuttered after the demonstration. "That's it and for me it's to aim, pee in the toilet, and not miss, Right?"

"R-right lets go check up on the missing four." They walked to their rooms and saw that is was clean. Going into Barraggan's room they found a letter addressed to anyone.

_Dear anyone._

_If you have found this that means that you know now that we are gone. Last night during your fight with the demon DVD player we slipped out in the night. We took one of Azien's car and we drove to California by a one of the damn_ _portal things that you kids can do today. We will be in Hueco Mundo after 4 weeks. _

_From the sane one you insane freaks_

Kaida had finished reading the letter. After she had told them that the 4 warriors were missing she read the letter. She then found a letter on the coach with Luppi saying the same thing. "So we do nothing Kaida?" Orihime said as her rest his head in Ulquiorra's shoulder despite the height differences. Ulquiorra still played the male in the relationship and wrapped her arm around Orihime's waist. Kaida nodded and Harribel looked at the clock seeing that it was just only starting to be noon 12 P.M.

"If we want to go to the beach before sharks come with the cool tide we need to do it now" she said as she and everyone followed her lead. Everyone had found swimsuits in the drawers of their room. Orihime had a hard time trying to get Ulquiorra in a good one that he liked. Ulquiorra finally choose green one suit and Orihime wore green trunks with black flowers. Kaida wore plain blue trunks with lightning bolts and Grimmjow wore a two piece dark blue bikini. Harribel wore red trunk and Szayel wore her bikini which was nothing but a yellow thong and a small top. Everyone when to the backyard and ran to the beach. The girls set up while the boys went and played in the water.

Once they where done Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were able to get the big grill outside after calling Orihime and Kaida to do it. They soon started to have a little cook out with hot dogs and hamburgers. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had fired up the grill.

Problem- they had found lighter fluid in Nnoitora's bedroom pass the knocked out and tied up hookers. Harribel saw that it was in German and she shrugged thinking it was lighter fluid.

Solution- they use it and keep on cooking even when it starts smelling like burning rubber. "Grimmjow I know I'm not an expert but should the food smell like…" Orihime started.

"Ass"

"Shit"

"Nnoitora"

"Yammy"

"No I mean rubber. We should go check on it" Orihime said ignoring the suggestions of Szayel, Harribel, Kaida, and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow got up grumbling and checked on the food. She then called out that the food was ready and she started handing out the food. The boys got hot dogs and the girls got hamburgers. All of them bit into their food and got a weird taste. Harribel swallowed the food while the others spit or choke on it. Smacking his lips and licking the top of his mouth the taste seemed familiar. He took his hamburger and cut it in half. A clear liquid had came oozing out of the meat.

"Um these taste funny to you doesn't it?" a chorus of nodding made him frown. "Grimmjow I think I didn't hand you lighter fluid instead I handed you Nnoitora's stash of lubricate. My bad so what ever you do don't think about it" Szayel looked over at it and threw up on the table triggering a chain reaction. Orihime threw up on the table, Ulquiorra threw up on the sand, and Grimmjow did the same. Kaida just spit up her food. They drown the taste of the liquid with soda. Everyone followed her lead with tons of mountain dew.

"Okay I done with the beach"

"Me too, let clean up and check on the results" They clean up the food by setting the table on fire. Kaida said in was okay since a huge rain cloud was coming. They went into the lab and saw that the process was finished. Szayel entered in some codes and numbers.

"Okay I done, oh wait … what the hell?" everyone rushed to the screen. It was done processing but the new screen popped up. **Rearranging- duration 14 hours: 30 minutes: 23 seconds.**

Grimmjow huffed and plop down on the ground making her tits jiggle. "What the hell we do now? It would be done until midnight" Kaida pulled back out the board. This reminded them of what they had voted on. She crossed out the ones with the low votes.

**Wait for the results **0

**Try to understand how the opposite gender working. Ex. Bathroom wise **1

**Go to the beach behind the house **2

**Sit and do nothing eat food **0

**Have a mini party with just us **1

**Eat the magic mushrooms that will take us to the world of smurfs****. **0

**Do all with the highest votes **3

"Well the beach thing was a party and we already learned about the systems before we gathered. The magic mushrooms that I thought would take us to the smurfs well were some drugs instead. I handed off to some college kids who were high off their ass.**"**

* * *

**College kids:**

2 college dudes fell into the smurf realm after smoking the mushrooms. "Kenny, where the fuck are we?" Kenny shrugged. The little blue smurf people came out and greeted them Kenny got pissed.

"Hello young men, how can we help you back home?" Kenny turned to his friend Daniel. Daniel stepped forward and kicked Papa Smurf in his nuts. He was pissed that he saw no boobs or a female around to flirt with.

"If I don't see some tits right now I'm going to start fucking ass blue ass tonight." The smurfs didn't respond. They stood no chance against the confused high college dudes.

* * *

**Real world:**

"So what we do now?" Orihime asked as Ulquiorra started to play with his short hair.

"We can watch some anime movies" Harribel said bring her collection of anime movies from 1990 to 2010 recent. Everyone had sat down and started watching Detective Conan's first movie. They had watched all of the movies and were 3 hours shy of the antidote being finished.

"There is some vodka and some beer in the fridge. We can have a mini party," Grimmjow said as she got disapproving looks from Orihime, Ulquiorra, and her mate.

"Baka, Orihime is underage and it won't be fair if she is the only one left out." Ulquiorra snapped as she hugged Orihime tighter.

"Geez don't bite my balls… well tits now, off. It was a suggestion we have soda and water" The previous stares had cooled and Kaida went to get the drinks once everyone had voted. She came back with the drinks and they popped in the movie Spirited Away. A car alarm went off in the garage and so did the sound of a window breaking upstairs made the group jump. Natural Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and maybe Szayel would have checked upstairs but since they can't handle 5 more pounds on the chest they checked out the car. Kaida, Harribel and Orihime could handle their new bodies. So they had checked the window. It was nothing but a broken window from a branch off the closest tree. They had dismissed it as a rotting branch and walked back down stairs. They had completely missed the shadow figure that swung away in the darkness.

The girls had went to the garage and found a raccoon that had tripped the alarm. It was hump the car so hard that the alarm had when off. It was saw the big chest girls and when flying towards them. Everyone was able to dodge but Ulquiorra wasn't so lucky. She closed her eyes awaiting the violating claws but it never came. Orihime was standing over her with a dead raccoon in his hands. The neck was snapped. His eyes were very cold and unforgiving. "No one touches what is mine" Everyone scooted back from him, _male hormones. _Orihime had dropped the raccoon and set it on fire. After that they had saw that the formula was complete. Szayel had poured 6 cups for everyone accounted for. However before anyone could touch their cups the lights went out. Then they came back on and no one suspected a thing. So it was bottoms up. One by one they had fallen to the ground sleeping. Nnoitora and a man were standing over them.

Nnoitora wasn't in a banana suit and wasn't a man. She was tall and slim was she a fair and solid B cup with a small ass. Her face was heart shape with plush lips and a big round eye. She wore a tank top and leather shorts. The man standing with her was all muscles. He had saved Nnoitora from the alpha gorilla. "What you slip them hon?" Nnoitora asked as the man opened up a portal.

"Aphrodisiac of my own mix and sleeping pills, they should wake up sometime 3 to 5 minutes after they have hit the ground in the soul society." He had pitched all of the sleeping people into the portal. "That should take them **directly **into the SS" the man said dusting his hands off.

"What kind of aphrodisiac?" Nnoitora asked slipping off her leather pants.

"If my timing is right its night now in the Seireitei is night time. Slowly their hormones will take over and by dawn they should be destroying to Soul Society to find each other a release their 'Passions'." He said turning to see that Nnoitora was now naked. The man grinned and flipped her doggy style. All that Nnoitora could say was she will rather stay a woman.

* * *

**4 minutes later**

Orihime, Kaida, and Harribel had waked up in freezing pond water. Orihime looked down and saw that she had her body back. She climbed out of the water while Kaida and Harribel helped themselves out. They were soaked to the bone. Despite their bras, their hard nipples were still shown clearly. Kaida blamed it on the water but she knew something was off. They walked in the cold air of the Soul Society. They were wondering though town looking for their mates, while trying not to bring attention to themselves. Orihime had wrapped her arms around her chest. Thank Kami all of them had dark T-shirts for some reason Harribel and Kaida wasn't cold.

They had no Goosebumps, no shivering, and no slowing down. Orihime had collapse to the ground panting. Harribel and Kaida ran towards her. Orihime was awake and shivering hard. Harribel looked around to see if any Shinigami was around in fear of causing a unwanted fight. Kaida was shaking Orihime telling her to get up but it seemed that it was no use. Orihime's gray eyes had turned blank. Kaida saw this and shook her head no, that Orihime was out for the count. "We should have told her to use her reiatsu to warm herself. Now where do we go until she wakes up or until the boys find us?" Harribel whispered.

"I saw a hut on the over side of the river" Kaida said and had put Orihime on her back, the girls soindo to the hut. Finding the hut they had started a fire and put Orihime closer to the fire hopefully warmed her up. However what freaked Harribel out was that Orihime's eyes were still openly blank. "Hey Harribel have you realized that your hollow bones/ masks are gone. No wonder why we weren't caught" Harribel looked her and ran back to the river to see her reflection. She mask was gone and her mouth was actually normal.

Her lips were smooth and her teeth were shaper than most people but it didn't mess with her jaw position. She walked back to see Kaida naked with her clothes hang. "Come on Harribel if we keep using our reiatsu the Shinigami will find us easy. Drying the clothes and sleeping nearly the fire will help" Harribel shrugged and took off her clothes. They didn't see the eyes of men looking at them or bother to feel any reiatsu thinking they were safe.

* * *

**The Males:**

They had landed on ground but however they had woke up on impact. "Ah what the fuck happened?" Grimmjow said rubbing his head in pain. However when he had rubbed his head he realized that his hair was longer. He moved a strand of hair to his eyes. He dropped the strand and looked at his hands. He was in his Resurrección form; he looked at the other two and saw that they too were in their Resurrección form. "Why I'm hard?" he clearly had a hard on but hid it with his reiatsu. The guys had done the same, the only person to see that was their mates. Ulquiorra had looked around where they were. His eyes widen there was a patrol group of Shinigami who was shunned at seeing Arrancars in the Seireitei. One fumbled with a whistle. Ulquiorra reached for him but didn't get him in time. The sound traveled far and echoed. Lanterns started to light and more whistles had sounded off. "Grimmjow, Szayel we have to go and find the girls" Ulquiorra said as glided off the ground. Grimmjow got on all fours and ran after him. Szayel had started to run with ease despite his huge form. Thus the chase began. 3 hours later, 2 until sunrise: The Seireitei was in Hell. First they were chasing the Espadas around now they are dealing with sex crazed espadas.

Unfortunately All the captain plus their vice captains was at a spa celebrating the low activity of Azien and a chance to relax before the Winter War. So everyone was, on their own. The espadas used sondio _a lot _to avoid hitting and being hit. Szayel was able to conceal his branches to run faster. Szayel manage to make time bombs out of clothing and soul particles. The reason it was Hell was because a lot of things was on fire. They finally manage to hide in the 4th division. "What do we do now in 15 seconds we are bound to be found by the officers of the 4th squad. Shit I can't think straight without Tia here." Szayel whispered harshly as his head started to hurt. Ulquiorra long ago hid his wings to help them hide. His self control into not going in a rampage to find his mate was holding by a string the thickness of a hair strand. "I know Szayel you aren't the only one craving their mate. I need her, where the fuck is she?"Grimmjow growled lowly. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open has an idea popped in his head.

"Why did we think of this? We all marked our mates' right?" they nodded. "So all of us should know our mate's scent though anything even distance" Grimmjow smacked his forehead. It was as simple as that and he didn't need to wedgies **every **personal of the science division. All of the men were sitting Indian style and they never knew that that they were being recorded. All of them found their mates scents and got out of their hiding place. They found that they were surrounded by at least 4 squads of Shinigami.

"Our 15 seconds were up 3 minutes ago" Szayel said has a loud war cry as been heard though out the Seireitei.

* * *

**Girls:**

Harribel had woken up o the sound of someone shouting. "Espadas of Azien you are under arrest for many crimes against the Soul Society and the Seireitei. Orihime Inoue, you too are under arrest for treason." Harribel had grabbed one of the burned logs and threw it thought the door of the hut. It made contact with the loud mouth. Then the sound of swords being drawn made her more upset. She stomped out not caring if she was naked at the moment. All the men that were outside had a small stream of blood coming from their noses.

"That log wasn't enough. So I'll stay it, SHUT THE FUCK UP WE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP" she then slammed the door and went back to sleep. Kaida sat up awake and alert.

"Who, what, where… Harribel are there Shinigami outside?"

"Shut up and sleep" Kaida sigh and got dressed. There was still shunned Shinigami outside. She fired a white cero above their heads. That quickly got their attention.

"Are you here to fight or take us in?"

"Take you in, you filth Espada whore" a vein enlarged in her forehead. The men grabbed at her and she beat them off. One of them hit her with a dart in her neck. She collapses to the ground paralyzed and defenseless to the males. Half went into the house carefully and the other half surrounded Kaida. She didn't like the looks that had given her or the feel of their hands and the words coming from their mouths. "Can't wait to see what it's like to fuck an espada."

"There is that other espada to have fun with and that tight human chick" They had started ripping her clothes leaving her bare. She had heard Harribel and Orihime being dragged out. Kaida started to panic. Harribel was too shot up with the drug in the dart but was still able to scream to them. Orihime was the same way. All of the Shinigami undressed and was ready to violate the women.

'_Please Ulquiorra'_

'_No Shinigami can have what is Szayel's'_

'_I'm sorry Grimmjow'_

Once the men had positioned themselves to others had the balls to touch them as well. The one thought ran thought all their minds. _'No one but my mate' _they had used their reiatsu to speed up the effect of the darts. "Ah look men I'm going to show these women what a Shinigami can really do…" he went silent as Kaida glowed as did Orihime and Harribel. The Shinigami had crawled back from them. Orihime was the first to attack. She sondio in front of the group of males that was touching in the only way that she would allow Ulquiorra to touch her. She blasts a cero from the palm of her hand. It was a bright red as the Shinigami was set on fire. Harribel had broken all the bones she could. Kaida had broken all the dicks and busted all the nuts. Orihime moaned and fell to her knees. The warmth that she was feeling between her legs was now so intense just by the thought of Ulquiorra. She could tell that she was dripping wet. Kaida was on her hands and knees trying to think clearly but she was aching for her mate so much. Harribel was on her back writhing in want and desire. Their moans filled the forest **calling **for their mates.

**Boys:**

They defeated half of the 4 squads and were able to get out of the Seireitei. Then they had caught onto the scents and sounds of their mates. They left a trail/ huge cloud of dust in their wake. It took a while for the Shinigami to follow them. It started to rain and the Shinigami had lost their trail but still continued to search for them.

When they first entered the forest the scent of men and finally lost their control. Ulquiorra took to the skies, Grimmjow on all fours ran, and Szayel sondio. They finally found their mates hearing them moan. They walked over to their mates stepping on Shinigamis on the way. Each had shaken their mate.

**Ulquiorra and Orihime**

"Hime, Hime are you…" he stopped and the scent of her arousal blindness his senses. Ulquiorra had stopped using his reiatsu to cover up his erection. Orihime kissed her mate and toppled both of them over. They had rolled down a hill and deep into the forest. Ulquiorra was on top. "Tell me Orihime. What is it do you want from me?"

"Please Ulquiorra I need **you. **Please I want everything that you want to do to me." Ulquiorra had slung her legs over his shoulder.

"Please love don't tease me" Ulquiorra didn't wait, he had plunged into her still tight sheath. Orihime gasped and clutched Ulquiorra's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh making him bleed. She closed her eyes in pleasure. Ulquiorra was still inside not moving an inch. "Please baby move" Orihime rocked her hips and gasped as he clutched her ass making his nail dig. She opened her eyes and saw another form of Ulquiorra. His canine teeth were longer, his ears were more pointed like a vampire, and his eyes were completely white. His tail had wrapped around her throat as he threw her off of him and on the forest floor.

Orihime looked at him not in fear but in want. She quickly got on her hands and knees. Ulquiorra had taken the invitation of his mate. He lined himself up with her and without any warning thrust in her. Orihime squeal in surprised as Ulquiorra went at an ungodly speed. She couldn't help but cry out in pleasure has he forced her cheek to the ground, arching her more. "Your mine no one can touch you. You bear my **MARK**" Orihime then felt him hit her womb. "**You will bear MY children**" Orihime eyes widen at that remark. She was then picked up from the ground and flipped. She was face to face with Ulquiorra. He was holding her up and she hooked her legs. She wasn't ready for the intense sex. Her moaning turned to screaming. Ulquiorra started sucking on her neck and his tail was rubbing her nipples gently. Orihime was then pushed up against a tree, the bark digging in her back. Ulquiorra growled and nuzzled his nose into her neck where their mating mark was. **"Fuck, bear my child Mate" **

"No please, I can't get pregnant now. Please pull out" Ulquiorra started going faster then stopped, to cum; filling her womb. Orihime froze has she came, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went limp. Ulquiorra panted as he sat his mate down and fell beside her. With a rustled of shrubs, 25 Shinigami came out. The first thing that went though Ulquiorra's mind was 'fuck'

**Grimmjow and Kaida**

Grimmjow had picked up Kaida and took her away to a cave he had spotted awhile ago. She was kissing his neck and face. Once they got to the cave he had kissed her back. He sat down with her in his lap. Kaida rubbed against his erection and Grimmjow pumped a little pre cum. He put his hand on his hard on and guided it inside her. Once she sat on his hilt he grabbed her hips and the dance started. Kaida steady herself with cling to Grimmjow's shoulders. They were going at a steady pace until Grimmjow froze up. "Grimm-baby, why did…you…stop?" Kaida slowly said. Grimmjow then harshly started to pump into her. Kaida wasn't moaning in pleasure but in discomfort as Grimmjow's claws started to leave marks on her ass. That was until he took her off of him and laid her down. Holding the back of her knees had made it easier to reach that ½ an inch to her womb. Kaida was moaning and moving with him. It was more pleasurable without the nails. She looked directly at him and she whimpered. His eyes were red, his teeth were fiercer, and his face looked more like a panther then a man. Her knees were beside her head making her see Grimmjow thrusting in and out of her. **"Bear my children Bitch" **Kaida didn't have the power to push him off of her. She just kissed him as he filled her completely. Satisfied with the sounds of his content mate Grimmjow gently released and moved her knees from beside her head.

Kaida was on the brink of losing conciseness. "What's wrong baby?" Grimmjow growled at the cave entrance there stood 2 squads of Shinigami. Grimmjow stood in front of his now unconscious mate in order to protect her. He was ready to fight those who interrupted his mating.

**Szayel and Harribel:**

Szayel and Harribel didn't look for cover they had did it there and then. Szayel was kissing her gently and hitting all the right spots making Harribel tamed but as soon as Harribel cried out for him to quit going so gently, Szayel snapped. "The one time I really want to make love to you and you turn it into another mindless fuck so you can be in **control enough is enough**" his pink hair became longer and his eyes became blank. Harribel purred in excitement. She slapped Szayel and grabbed his hair.

"Fuck me you fucking pussy" Harribel grind out.

"**As you wish my little bitch**" He grabbed Harribel by her hair and threw her into the ground. He bit her neck and thrust inside her dripping warmth. He groaned as his mate buckled and cried in delight. She was tighter than usual but that didn't stop him. He only bit hard enough to leave a mark and not break though the skin. They exchanged words to make the sex more anger than needed. He was very close he moved his hand between them and rubbed her little jewel. Harribel went into shock as her orgasm was a knockout. How she knows? She was knocked out from it. Szayel was seeing stars and everything was fizzy. A squad of Shinigami came out from hiding.

"**Fucking shit heads**"

**2 minutes later**

From the Seireitei you could see the colors of blue, green, and purple. All of the males gathered their mates and ran in the center of the forest. All of them were back to back protecting their mates. "Hey Ulquiorra can you open a Garganta?"

"I can't really focus now." He was craving another round with his mate. A Shinigami released a bomb kido next to them. It was powerful enough to arouse Kaida from her sleep. She didn't try to move from the aching in her back and lower areas. Instead she looked around and saw them surrounded with at least 3 squads of Shinigami.

"What the hell Grimmjow?" Kaida said tiredly. She sighs and easily opened a Garganta. Before the Shinigami could swing their sword the males took their mates to safety. Defeated and embarrassed everyone when back to the Seireitei only to find their captains and vice captains back from the spa. All the relaxation that took 2 days was undone from 6 hours of horny espada running around.

"Would someone care to tell me why the Seireitei is in shambles and the faint reiatsu of espadas is surrounding me?" Captain Yamamoto asked the unwounded still alive Shinigamis.

* * *

**As you can see I took out all AN that aren't at the end of the story. **

**I fixed up chatper one if you think there is another chapter that needs to be fixed up let me know**

**I hope those lemons were good for now that was sorry for letting life be control.**

**Anyone i'm on empty and review plez and I updater already and some people didn't read it. But there is a note at the top to read the last chapter. Sonce its summmer and Im staying in the us but have summer assginments I should update soon.**

**Good morning, Good night, and Good afternoon (time zone thing)**


	14. Oh Mother

**Recap:**

From the Seireitei you could see the colors of blue, green, and purple. All of the males gathered their mates and ran in the center of the forest. All of them were back to back protecting their mates. "Hey Ulquiorra can you open a Garganta?"

"I can't really focus now." He was craving another round with his mate. A Shinigami released a bomb kido next to them. It was powerful enough to arouse Kaida from her sleep. She didn't try to move from the aching in her back and lower areas. Instead she looked around and saw them surrounded with at least 3 squads of Shinigami.

"What the hell Grimmjow?" Kaida said tiredly. She sighs and easily opened a Garganta. Before the Shinigami could swing their sword the males took their mates to safety. Defeated and embarrassed everyone when back to the Seireitei only to find their captains and vice captains back from the spa. All the relaxation that took 2 days was undone from 6 hours of horny espada running around.

"Would someone care to tell me why the Seireitei is in shambles and the faint reiatsu of espadas is surrounding me?" Captain Yamamoto asked the unwounded still alive Shinigamis.

**Story: **

**Orihime woke up, to find herself sitting at a table. She looked around and saw that the room was 1600 style dining room. The room had no window but there was a natural light in the room that made it glow. "Orihime?" She turned to look behind her and saw the woman with the fox mask. She sat down across from Orihime. Tea had appeared in front of them. Orihime slipped it and it brought a familiar taste to he mouth.**

"**Umm… who are you?" Orihime asked, she received no answer from the woman. "Last time we meet you didn't tell me your name." **

"**I'm sorry dear but the reason I came here was to help you with the clue Annabelle had told you last time. My name can't be spoken until the time of danger."**

"**Annabelle, wait you mean, the second princess of Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society" Orihime exclaimed with her eyes widening.**

"**Yes, my dear. Oh, the surprise you are in for dear. Now when she said follow the path of out stretched hands, think where do hand stretch out to reach for something." Orihime's mind went into serious thinking. **

'_**Where? A party, parade, jail cells, concert, a da-' **_**Orihime got it**_**. **_**"A dance, out stretched hands awaiting a dance" The woman clapped her hands in joy.**

"**Yes my dear, but a ballroom dance. That is a path you need to follow." She rose to leave Orihime just looked at the table.**

"**Your family misses you more the children than your husband. He knows where you are. What are you going to do until that time of danger?" Orihime had no control over her mouth, it was like her sub conscious was talking. The woman stopped and paused. She laughed and calmed down.**

"**Oh, Julia you haven't changed even after your death and birth. Give a message to my son. Tell him that I love him and will visit him the queen has awakened" with that she left the redhead alone. Orihime sighed. She then got up and walked out.**

* * *

All the males returned to the house in their normal from. They were still holding their sleeping mates. Whatever sex drive that they had was done and gone. Tiredly they went to their respected rooms and slept. Azien and his boys came back to see some liquid on the floor. Azien had picked up a cup and sniffed its contents. He looks at Tosen and Gin who started cleaning up. They were with him all the time screwing hookers. '_If it wasn't one of us. Then who drugged my espada army? Guess it's time for __**them **__to come into the picture._' Azien thought as he had helped cleaned up the small mess. "Hey we going back out again, I'll fill you on the way there." Once again they had left the espada alone. Slowly the males woke up once again before the girls. They had really worn them out. Ulquiorra was the first one down the stairs and into the kitchen making a cup of coffee. Hearing someone else come down he had made a pot. He leaned on the counter. When he woke up and saw that his hollow hole and mask was gone but then again, they disappeared once everyone had changed into the opposite sex. Grimmjow appeared into the kitchen with his eyes half lidded and blue hair flat. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a light beer. Ulquiorra raised his brow at Grimmjow and the beer.

"What? I can't hit it hard right now" Grimmjow sat at the table and finished his light beer while Ulquiorra finished his coffee. Grimmjow threw away his beer and looked at the clock. It was now 3 in the afternoon. "Ulquiorra what time did we get back?"

"No clue, but a close guess I can make is about 8 in the morning." Ulquiorra washed his cup and both men sat in silence. "Do you have any idea where Azien is, Grimmjow?"

"No clue where he is, but knowing him he'll come back if he wants this home in one piece" Grimmjow said has he walked out back to sit on the shaded porch. Ulquiorra followed him out and once again they sat down in blank noise. For once the men are alone without one of them namely Grimmjow starting a fight with Ulquiorra. "Hey do you remember what happened after we found the girls?"

Ulquiorra had run his hand thought his raven locks. He let out a flustered sigh "no, I can't but I have this feeling that I did something I would probably regret later. I know that our wives would know." Grimmjow's eyes widen than he let out a heart filled laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized something. You, the emotionless bastard of the espada and me, the big mouth asshole of the espada are married. Think, who would have thought that we would ever find love. It was so unreal at first and now we are experiencing it. It's fucking funny because it's unreal" Ulquiorra thought about it and started laughing that scared the hell out of Grimmjow. Once they had calmed down to cool their aching sides they watched the dolphins swam in the beach. "You were laughing. I guess Orihime has heated up that black ice heart of yours."

"Kaida has tamed that beast inside you." Ulquiorra said as a counter comment. Grimmjow smiled, damn proud of what his wife has done. "Besides I don't mind being married to her. I turned her into an espada basically and I came to love her, every little thing even her strange food tastes."

"What will you do if she gets pregnant?" Ulquiorra's brows twisted in confusion at Grimmjow's question.

"What do you mean? Hollows can't get pregnant"

"What happens if she wants a kid?"

"We'll adopt a child and make it into a hollow when old enough." Grimmjow smirked at this answer. "What will you do about Ramiro?"

"Take care of him; Kaida wants to raise him like he is our own. I'll do whatever she wants as long as she is happy, I'm content. I'll protect her no matter what happens to me and that goes for my son." Then there was blank noise between them once again. Grimmjow snapped his fingers as he remembered something important. "I just remember what Azien has gotten Orihime into. How the hell are you going to keep the soul society and her friends out of your life?"

"I figure it out when the time comes." They sat in silence for about an hour. The air was peaceful and calm. Then Kaida had dragged herself downstairs to see where her mate was. Grimmjow turned to see his mate leaning on the doorframe. He got up and hugged her.

"I was worried when you slept longer than usual. How are you feeling? Do you know what happened?" Kaida nodded her head.

"Ulquiorra, Orihime is in the living room waiting for you. I came down to tell you Grimmjow that we need to talk upstairs. It's really urgent and can't wait." Grimmjow nodded and picked up his mate bride style and took her to their room.

Ulquiorra had walked into the living room and saw the familiar hair color sitting in the coach. He walked behind her and kissed her cheek. Orihime squealed and looked at him. She returned the kiss before he came around and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" Orihime opened her mouth and quickly shut it. She grabbed the pen and paper on the coffee table and wrote down on it.

'_I lost my voice other than that I'm fine. Do you remember what happened?'_ Ulquiorra read the note and looked at Orihime confused.

"How did you lose your voice Orihime?" Ulquiorra's tone was colder than normal but that didn't faze her. Orihime blushed so hard that Ulquiorra had put his hand on her forehead. "You're really warm, like you have a fever. I'm going to get some medicine." Before he could get up Orihime had threw herself at him. Her head had hit him in his jaw. The sound of teeth clacking together never reached Orihime's ears. The blood in her head was pounding in her ears making it the only sound for her to hear. Ulquiorra had looked at Orihime and whatever anger he had melted away. In her eyes were embarrassment, fear, and sadness. She quickly wrote something down and handed it to Ulquiorra.

'_Do you really want to know? I don't want you to feel bad._' Ulquiorra had lifted her chin so green met gray.

"Please Orihime tell me" Orihime nodded and wrote for 5 minutes before she had Ulquiorra what she wrote.

'_It might be different for Kaida and Harribel but we had sex in the soul society with Shinigami chasing us. We (Kaida, Harribel, and me) landed in the soul society in a river. I had passed out from lack of heat. Kaida and Harribel took me to a hut where we had slept. I was awakening by Shinigami dragging me out. All of us were naked as we were being dragged out. Instead of clothing all of us and taking us in the Shinigami wanted to rape us. We cried for them to stop but- _'Ulquiorra's hands were trembling in fury. He didn't want to go on but Orihime had rest her steady hand on his trembling one. He looked in her eyes and she silently pleads him to keep reading. '_-they didn't. All I could remember clearly was that I got upset and attacked them before they had the chance to put it inside me. I fired what looked like a cero from my hands. Then the feeling I had when I was first with you had grown to the point where I was calling your name. Then you came for me and I tackled you down a hill. Then you turned a bit demonic including your voice. Then we started having really rough sex. I was __**screaming **__and then you said something about carrying your children. I told you to stop that I didn't want to get pregnant but it was too late and you came inside me pressing up into my womb. It was so intense that I passed out. I woke up and I couldn't speak. That's why Kaida came down to got you._' Ulquiorra had swallowed a lump in his throat.

"So I came inside at the opening of your womb?" Orihime nodded yes. Ulquiorra turned pale but it was hard to tell with his skin. Orihime took the paper and wrote on it.

'_Are you upset?_'

"No Orihime I can never be upset with you. It just that I wish I was more mindful of your safety." Orihime wrote something down again. Ulquiorra read it and you can tell that he was confused and a bit turned on.

'_I liked it __**a lot. **__Can we do it again?_' Before Ulquiorra could answer Azien and his boys can in with a bunch of bags. The air around them had made Ulquiorra pull Orihime close to him. His leaders were back.

* * *

**Grimmjow&Kaida:**

After Grimmjow and Kaida entered their room Kaida had gently laid herself on their bed. Grimmjow laid next to her making her sigh in content. For some reason, Grimmjow rubbed her back, making her purr content. He didn't know why but he knew that Kaida was hurting. "Feel better?"

"Yea, Grimmjow do you remember anything?" Grimmjow shook his head no. "Do you want to know?" Grimmjow nodded yes and Kaida crawled in his lap. She began the tale. "The girls and I fell into the Soul Society in a river. Orihime passed out and Harribel and I took her to a hut I saw. We were rudely awakened by Shinigami. I tried to calm them but I failed. They stripped me naked and dragged out Harribel and Orihime who was naked."

Grimmjow had started to shake in anger. "I'll fucking kill them"

"They were planning to rape us because they wanted to see how well we fuck. We didn't give them a chance. Orihime fired a cero. Harribel broke bones. I made them into women" Grimmjow chuckled and made Kaida smiled. "I started getting really horny and started calling for you. You came to took me to a cave. I'm not going into detail because I'm really sore down there. You basically plowed into me and came at my opening."

"Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow said in concern. She kissed him sweetly.

"Not really it just hurts when I walk or moving a lot. Come on lets go get Ramiro I missed my son" Kaida said as Grimmjow opened a Garganta.

**Szayel and Harribel lay sleeping not caring about what happened. **

Once everyone was in the living and the women was using their mates as support for their tired bodies Azien started. "Your attention to the TV" He flicked it on and on the screen appeared a Shinigami in the 5th division. "Report Han" mouse face man had appeared.

"Yes sir, the soul society is in ruins and in Hell. People are injured and wounded dearly. Your espadas was running around in their Resurrección forms and creating a beauty of destruction everywhere. Yamamoto had called a meeting with all the captains and vice captains. He was now planning the reconstruction of the Seireitei and battle plans for Hueco Mundo. I haven't gotten word on the battle plans but I will alert you once I have gotten the plans."

"Dismissed" Azien had clicked off the video. He turned to the group. His barley missed the hair of Ramiro sleeping in Kaida's arms. "Kaida is that really your child?"

"Yes, he is" Kaida held Ramiro tighter as Grimmjow held both of them tight as well.

"I'm not going to harm you but there are two people who want to see you. Come in ladies" hearing their cue two women came in. One was a petite woman with circular glasses. Her light pink summer dress was a brighter color than her pale skin. Her feet shuffled nervously in her black flats. Her black hair was in two ponytails and her brown eyes were fixed on Ulquiorra and Szayel. The other woman was tall and a bit muscular. Her red hair was like a lion's mane that traveled down to below her butt. Her crystal blue feline sharp eyes were focused heavily on Grimmjow. "Ladies this is Sakura, mother of Ulquiorra and Szayel" he gestured to the black hair woman, "and Eli, mother of Grimmjow" he gestured to the tall woman. "I'm going to watch some footage of your rampage though the Seireitei and see what I can do about it. Gin and Tosen lets roll" all three men had left the room leaving a eerie silence.

Eli put her hands on her hips and glared at Grimmjow who tried to ignore the glare. Sakura out her hands and her hips and tapped her foot. All the men knew was that they had to do some fast talking. Before they could think of an excuse Eli was the first to break the silence. "Grimmjow, explain to me why you have a mate and a child without notifying me first?" her tone was the one that a no room for lies. Grimmjow stuttered trying to make his brain work.

"Ulquiorra and Szayel why haven't you told me that you found a mate?" Ulquiorra looked at the ground and Szayel hid in between Harribel boobs. Harribel pulled him out and told him to handle his mother. Szayel did what a man would do in a situation like this.

"Nose goes" he put his finger on his nose and Grimmjow followed. Ulquiorra was a second too late.

"A' holes" he said mindful of the waking toddler in Kaida's arms. Ulquiorra explained why they weren't able to contact their mother's, he blamed Azien for it. By then Ramiro was awake and Grimmjow was bouncing him on his knee. "Mom and Auntie that is what happened. We didn't have time to contact you without something happening. Azien kept us really busy"

"Aww my poor babies but at least you found such nice women. You haven't had a baby yet and that means I'm still young" Sakura said hugging her sons.

"Sake*, you suck I have a grandchild already and he is two. I'm an old bag" Eli complained as Grimmjow laughed at her. Ramiro looked at the woman with the fiery hair and started trying to call for her.

"Ah Wred, Want Wred Whair" he was stretching out for Eli. Kaida looked at Eli and Eli sighed.

"Bring him here. I want a good look at my grandson" Kaida handed Ramiro to Grimmjow who walked his son over to his mother. Sakura had watched Eli's eyes soften at the little boy in her arms. Eli cuddled Ramiro has he grabbed her hair and gently started to play with it. Sakura sighed and looked at all the men. She couldn't help but shake the feeling of danger.

"Everyone, I have some reiatsu suppressers. We need to go to the human world and talk in private." She handed everyone a bronze bracelet. They put it on and Sakura smiled. "We are going to our home. It has expanded while you were away. Come on the cars are outside" the men carried their mates outside to find one gray SUV and a red Honda. "The SUV is mine, Ulquiorra and Szayel you are with me since I have the bigger car. Let's roll" Sakura said they piled up in the car and Gin watched them leave though a Garganta. Grimmjow got behind the wheel of the red Honda and Kaida piled in with Eli in the back holding Ramiro.

"Azien you sure it was alright involving their mothers. I mean you know the second you harm their sons and their family, they would kill you. Sakura will unleash her Banki and Eli will go resurrection on your ass before you can blink." Gin said making Azien chuckle.

"I know Gin but if you want to control the pack you first have to gain trust. Now let's discuss how to make our espadas situation work with Orihime's betrayal to the Seireitei." They sat and watched the video of the espadas rampage in the Seireitei.

After driving though a Garganta for a couple of minutes they arrived in Karakura Town. Orihime knew she was in Karakura town but she didn't know which part. Sakura was driving with Grimmjow following her. "So how long have you and Orihime been together?" she decided if Azien wanted help with controlling their boys then she is going to need some information.

"About two months maybe, but it feels longer than that, why?"

"No real reason I just want to know. What about you, Szayel and Harribel"

"Same time frame but we've known each other for 3 years" Sakura smiled but she was concerned about Ulquiorra and Orihime. Their progress seems to be increasing faster in a short amount of time. The saying is true, Love can prevail anything even time. After 30 minutes they arrive at a stone mansion. This was the place the guys grew up. The big black gates opened up and they all rolled into to the garage where other cars laid. One by one they exited the cars and entered the mansion. The floors were beautiful black and white tiles. The garage door led straight to the kitchen. The kitchen was massive and fit for a royal family. All of them sat down at the table while Sakura started on lunch.

"Auntie, why did Azien send you? We haven't done anything but listen to him" Ulquiorra said as the others nodded their heads.

"Oh not too serious but he wanted us to talk to you about sex." Eli said normal has day. However there was a faint blush on the boys' cheeks.

"Mom we talked about this already" Grimmjow said in a whisper.

"I know but have you been using condoms?" Eli asked and her answer was everyone avoiding her eyes. "I take that as a no. Orihime how old are you?" Orihime saw Ulquiorra go stiff as a board. Now his mother was stopped and she was glaring at him. In a flash a 6 inch knife was embedded right into the chair where his head was. If he didn't duck that would have been very messy. He got up out of his chair and his mother had her sword in her hands. It was pointed at his throat.

"Her age Ulquiorra, Now" Szayel made a move to help his brother but Eli stopped him.

"16" He calmly said as she raised her sword. Orihime thinking there was real danger summoned her bright yellow shield. Sakura's sword hit the shield and both women looked at Orihime in amazement.

Eli whistled "Azien wasn't kidding you do have _her _powers. Sakura let the boy go when he gets her pregnant without a ring is when you can kill him." Eli said but Sakura started to make sounds of protest and the glare Eli fixed made her move from Ulquiorra. "The reason I brought up condoms was because Azien is planning an all out war with the Seireitei. The last thing he wants is pregnant espadas because your mates will out you first ladies, and put Azien second. If that was to happen then he would have to kill your mates and child to regain control of his top warriors" Eli explained, she had let the mouthful set in their heads. Sakura stepped adding to the information.

"We have been called to train with you, to help you for the upcoming war. It's to get your stronger and better fighters than you are now. Ulquiorra what is the name of your mate?"

"Orihime Inoue" Ulquiorra answered but he missed the shocked look on Eli's face.

"Inoue, you will also having training with us" Eli said regaining her senses.

"But I'm Azien's prisoner. Why does he want me to fight?" Orihime said, her fear of fighting was shown on her face.

Eli grin that crazed grin that Grimmjow would have. "To break that pacifist out of you" She said and Orihime had a chill go though her body.

* * *

It was night fall in the Seireitei and construction was put to a hold for people to rest. Yamamoto was up late looking over expenses and battle plans. Azien had pushed him too far. First he captured Inoue; he labeled her a traitor to piss off Azien. He only added to Azien's plan. Then Ichigo and his friends foolishly went to Hueco Mundo setting off the tension between him and Azien. Then sex crazed espadas came and killed his beautiful Seireitei. He took a swing of the brandy sitting in front of him. "Hitting the sprits now Yamamoto. It's a tad late for that" a voice said.

"Your highness" Yamamoto said as a young handsome man appeared in the room. Candles appeared and lit themselves. They enlighten the man features. His brown hair was in a high ponytail, held by a red silk ribbon. His face had light freckles and his smile made his dimples show. He was wearing a red silk shirt that was tucked into his black cotton trousers. His black slippers made his pale feet shine. The color of his clothes made his pale skin stand out. His sapphire eyes looked at Yamamoto in amusement.

"Nice to see you Yamamoto, I just came to see the situation with the Seireitei and why it's in the state it's in."

"Your highness, you been away long enough not to know what has happened. The Soul Society and Hueco Mundo is once again at war." The man had a deep frown on his face.

"At war again, between my mother and father's lands again. Who is in Hueco Mundo?"

"An enemy of the Seireitei, Azien Sousuke. He has your re-born sisters and their family. History has started to repeat." Yamamoto said soberly. The man sat in front of Yamamoto.

"Does he have the Hōgyoku, incomplete?" the man asked and Yamamoto shook his head no. He sighed and shook his head in his disappointment. "Yamamoto contact Eli or Sakura on" he looks at the calendar; today was Thursday "better when your repairs are done." "That could take weeks, about 5 months at best Your Highness" The men held his clean shaven chin in thought. "Your right it will give Eli and Sakura time to train and get ready. Not even I know what their planning. I'll check up monthly until the war. Be careful Yamamoto you may be old and wise but you're easy to have the wool slipped over your eyes. Good Night Yamamoto" "Good night Your Highness" the man disappear when Yamamoto blinked. Yamamoto put away the battle plans for tonight and focused on the repairs needed.

*Sake- Eli's nickname for Sakura

* * *

**I am trully sorry for taking so long because I'm trying to connect some dots of the histroy of H.M, S.S, and Earth. (The history I'm making up)**

**I have a poll incase there is some people who don't understand or is confused. I beg of you to do the poll if you can (understanding it or not, I want to see both sides). It will give me a look on what I need to show and how I can stilll keep you on the edge of your seats. **

**Thanks for reading and do what you do (review)**


	15. training and attacks from the past

Eli and Sakura weren't kidding when they said that they would try and break the pacifist out of her. Sakura worked with Orihime on sword skills and Eli worded with hand to hand. The first day was rough on Orihime but she survived.

Sakura had a wooden sword wet with dripping paint. Washable of course and she gave Orihime the rundown of her training. "I'm going to hit your open spots with this paint. So you would know when you are open and how your opponent can get to you. We will train for 3 hours and the same will go with Eli" Orihime nodded as if determined. "You cannot what so ever call on your powers every time you do that is the amount of days you aren't allowed to see Ulquiorra." Orihime looked scared and more forced to try fighting Sakura. Both of they drew their swords and went into position. Sakura was the first to attack and she had swung at Orihime's left side. Orihime on her first try parried her sword. Sakura how ever had pushed Orihime off. Orihime was surprised but she was shocked when she landed on the ground flat on her bottom. "Don't let your guard down!" Sakura yelled as she had brought her sword above her head and tried to hit Orihime. Orihime scrambled backwards into a boulder. She was trapped has the wooden sword came down to her. Without saying anything a shield had come up and blocked the sword from hitting her. "That's one day Orihime" the shield went down and Orihime had took this chance to swing at Sakura from the right. Sakura blocked it and she had thrown Orihime's sword out of her hands. "You are dead, again pick up your sword you have 2 hours and 50 minutes left. This is a shame and a disappointment." Orihime hung her head and the sparing began again. When the three hours were up, Orihime was tired and sore. Orihime's process as a total report:

-She had brought her shield up as a total of 6 times. She always called on defensive methods rather than offensive. Sakura made a note of that for tomorrow.

-She isn't allowed contact with Ulquiorra for six days.

-She had paint on both hips, on her right forearm, left knee, three on her back, two on her face, five on her shoulders, and three on the back side of her left leg and one at her throat.

She had a long way to go and the women had their work cut out for them. Everyone trained among themselves. Since there was an odd number someone had to sit out and hold Ramiro and watch. Kaida was the first one out watching Harribel versus Grimmjow and Ulquiorra versus Szayel. They too had wooden swords that had paint on them to show their open spots. Kaida had watched Orihime the whole time and she saw that Sakura was going hard on Orihime. Eli came up beside her and sat down. Ramiro climbed into her lap and whined for her attention which Eli gave him. "How do you think Orihime is going to against you?" Kaida asked watching Orihime parried another one of Sakura's swings. Eli told Sakura to finish train Orihime for other 3 hours. She had already worn the hell out of her. Sakura happily started training Orihime again.

"I don't know it seems that her sword skills would only keep her alive for a minute or so. If her fighting is like her sword skills then we are going to need more time." Eli said watching her friend throw Orihime threw a boulder. Everyone stopped and watched. Ulquiorra ran for Orihime but stopped once his mother had raised her hand. Orihime was bruised and ashamed.

"Get up Orihime, you think I'm going to let you be my son's mate **and **be weak. You are worthless you can't even protect yourself against two weak arrancars that were nothing but Azien's sluts. No wonder Ichigo will **never** pay attention to you." Sakura said as everyone was shocked on how bluntly hurtfully the woman could be. Orihime's spiritual pressure rose. She looked up to Sakura and her gold eyes were there instead of her gray ones. Sakura smiled and got ready. Orihime vanished from her sight and Sakura ducked to avoid getting her head knocked off from Orihime. She turned around and saw Orihime panting like she was trying to control herself. Sakura wanted to fight her, not with fake wooden swords but with metal to metal. She looked at Ulquiorra and saw Grimmjow holding him. His eyes were turning a blank white. He was angry and all he wanted to do was calm his mate and protect her. "Eli resistant her" Sakura told her as the put away her sword and walked out. Eli walked over to a fuming Orihime. Orihime was shaking so bad that Eli was afraid that she would crumple at the fierceness she was shaking at.

"Orihime" Eli called but Orihime gave no answer. She went to shake her shoulder but Orihime had put up her shield. Eli's hand recoiled back went she ran her hand into the hard shield. "Damn it that hurts" She saw Orihime try and calm herself. Orihime was taking deep breaths. Grimmjow had let Ulquiorra go when Ulquiorra elbowed him. He ran to Orihime and he had hugged her tightly. Her shield had broken and Orihime's eyes were shut tight. It was like she was fighting herself. Ulquiorra picked her up bridal style. He had left the training room leave the rest of the people looking at the door he left out off, then at Eli looking for an explanation. "I don't know what is wrong with Sakura but, I'll say that she **was **going to hard on her. For a beginner Orihime wasn't so bad but, Sakura knows better. I'll go talk to her" everyone called it quits and separated for the day.

* * *

**Eli and Sakura**

Eli walked into Sakura's bedroom to find her talking to a man with pale skin and brown hair. He was wearing red and black Eli knew who it was. She bowed to him "your highness." Arthur smiled at her and told her to rise.

"Eli I think you came to chew Sakura out but she was following my orders." Eli pulled up a chair and they had started discussing plans for both sides involved in the winter war.

"Why did you have Sakura go hard against Orihime?" Eli asked as Arthur made a book appeared in his hand. He flipped open to a page and he had pointed to a paragraph. It read:

_1800_

_Julia was beginning trained hard by her mother's ex-trainer's daughter. Her trainer happens to be the mother of Victor and Matthew Regan. She was pushing Julia hard throwing insults and lies about her. Julia was bruised and still remained in control of her 'other side*'. Sakura knocked her down and Julia's neck was met with her blade. "This is why you are weak. Your precious fiancée or should I say ex- fiancée cheated on you with one of our nobles. Why? Because you hesitant too much with drawing a sword to protect yourself. " Julia started to breathe harshly as she had her other side call out to her._

"_**Come on Hime, let me lose and show this old hag who is boss here"**_

"_No, what she says is right" Julia let her guard down and someone slipped out. "No come back (******)"_

"_**Sit back and watch" **__Julia's body started to convulse bad as she had lost control. She had kicked Sakura in the side of her head. Sakura moved her sword away from her and Julia stood up and attacked her. The sounds of fighting and cursing sounded loudly. Victor was assigned as Julia's personal guard he ran to the training room and saw Julia fighting his mother intending to kill her. He stepped in and grabbed Julia's sword before she could strike. His intense green eyes stared into her now yellow eyes. She was breathing harsh and trying to take her sword away from him. She had cut his hand open and she smelled the blood. _

"_Julia-Hime, please calm yourself" he touched her cheek with his free hand and caress her jaw gently. Juila's eyes returned back to green. She let go of the sword and blood flowed freely to the floor. _

"_Why, you could have stopped me in some other way?"Julia said as she had healed him. Victor looked at her with those cold but welcoming eyes. _

"_From others yes but from yourself I just wanted you to be back in control."Julia wanted to cry she started to sniffle. He had pulled a hankie and handed to her. She wiped away her tears. The action didn't escape the King Lenore who walked into the room. He saw the way his daughter looked at the solider he had assigned just for her. Victor's look for her wasn't lust like the others. It was protectiveness and love. _

The page then went blank. "There is nothing left after this" Eli complained. She handed the book back towards Arthur.

"That is because it helps me keep track of my sisters memoires coming back. Orihime being the youngest she remembers little. Kaida is getting some here and there. I need more information on her though the same for Harribel. They had the least amount of problems remembering but I need to double check. Some things they will be able to remember and other they will have to wait. I think you should reconsider your punishment Sakura. It was a bit too harsh but you achieved my expectations and you'll get what you promised. Now for you Eli you should…*" with every word her face spilt into a grin.

* * *

Ulquiorra was very worried about his mate. She passes out and was now sweating in her sleep. She kept moaning something about his mother and someone called Victor. She kept saying sorry over and over in her sleep. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in Kaida" Kaida came in a little sweaty he assumed it was from her training with Eli.

"I came to check on Orihime. How is she?" Kaida walked over to her and worry spread her face she had saw the state she was in.

"Not so good" Ulquiorra said as Orihime had whimpered again in her sleep. Kaida had moved to sit on the left side of Orihime since Ulquiorra was on the right. She placed her hand on her forehead and Ulquiorra was her eyes lit a glowing white along with the outline of her hand. All he can do is sit a wait to see what Kaida was doing to his mate.

* * *

_Orihime was watching a distant painful memory. Julia, the second princess of the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo was running around in torn leather skirt. Her heavy boots sounded loudly in the hallway of her father's kingdom. Victor wasn't with her tonight. He and some other soldiers were sent out on a mission that morning. The kingdom was under a siege and she was separated from her family. She felt hot in her light sliver chest place. 'Wait it's too hot…!' she thought, she looked a head and she saw an orange flame down the hall. "Sakura-sama!" Julia screamed she arrive to the flame. It was spreading all over the training room. It in mist of it was Sakura fighting a handful of armed men. "Sakura-sama!" she gained the attention of half of the men who then heads towards her. Julia was able to disarm one but behind her a man was going to strike. Sakura threw her remaining men in the fire. Julia had stopped the man behind her from cutting her in half._

_The man she had disarmed pulled a dagger. Julia was unaware but Sakura saw it and moved to protect the princess. She throws her sword that went though Julia's enemy and killed him. She threw her body to block the stab. The man had stabbed her in the gut with the dagger. Julia heard her grunt and turned to see Sakura back hand the man and killed him by throwing him though the glass window. She worsen her wound and dropped to her knees. Julia had moved to help her by putting Sakura's arm around her neck and made her lean on her. She was able to take her out of the burning room. She looked both ways of the hall. The fire was slowly spreading out of the room. She moved as fast as she could with a wounded woman leaning on her. "Julia, Julia where are you? Her sister Bella called turning the corner. Harriet wasn't far behind. Both of them had their swords covered in blood. When they saw Sakura wounded with her blood dripping on the floor. They became worried._

"_Sakura-sama?" the women cried as Bella had taken Sakura's other side taking half the weight of their trainer. Harriet saw that with the fire spreading they needed to leave. "Look, you two need to take Sakura-sama out of here. I'll send the signal to alert that we need to evacuate. Bella send a butterfly to mother and father let them know my plan. We are to meet under the river tunnel." Julia wanted to argue with her older sister but her firm cold eyes made kept her lips shut. _

"_Please be careful" Julia said as Bella shifted more weight on her from Sakura._

"_I will now move it." The sisters separated Harriet went to the tower and the others went down to the ground level. She was terrified from her kingdom, family, and her closed male friend who was closer than she thought._

* * *

Orihime eyes snapped open and she woke to find Kaida moving her hand away from her forehead. Her throat hurt and she was burning up. "I'll get her some water and go get Sakura." Kaida was talking to Ulquiorra who looked calm. Kaida left and Ulquiorra had sat next to her and brushed some of her hair back.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Orihime shook her head no she reached for his hand. He met her half way and held her hand. "Was a bad dream?" Orihime nodded she slowly sat up.

"It was more like a memory. It was horrible it seems so real like it really did happen." Orihime said hoarsely, Ulquiorra kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I was scared because I could find **you**"

"No matter what just call me and I will come and protect you." Orihime's eyes widen and she had passed out. Another memory came to her.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo was attacked when Julia was 12 years old. Some men came into the kingdom and Julia was taken. Her sisters were with their father in the Soul Society. Her mother had sent out 10 soldiers including a newbie. The soldiers were slain but the newbie was fighting tooth and nail to accomplish his task at hand. Dying wasn't a part of the task. Julia was held hostage by the leader. "One step closer and she loses her head." He pressed the sword to her throat drawing a thin line of blood. He then another solider come behind the newbie and plunged his sword though the boy's chest. He was thrown to the ground and he was bleeding to death. The man had laughed as Julia started to cry. The sharp sound of an arrow past Julia's ears and blood splatter on her cheek. She was dropped to the ground. Instead of shock she had went to the newbie that was lying on the ground half dead. He was proud he had given the signal to the backup group that had followed him. _

"_Please don't die" Julia said crying._

"_**Hime don't cry you can save him. WE can save him**__" A voice said in her head. She didn't know who it was but she knew it wasn't hers. _

"_How? Who are you?" Julia said using her outer layer of her clothing to stop him from bleeding out. _

"_**A friend, now close your eyes**__" Julia closed her eyes and her blacked out due to someone taking over. She opened her eyes and they went green anymore but now they were yellow with slits. "__**My mate, my sweet mate. I'll will keep you safe**__" Julia's body changed from 12 to a smoking hot 24 year old woman. Out of her back were full grown white leather wings. She opened her mouth and her fangs came out. Moving the collar of his armor his neck was revealed to her. Biting down on it she had pump blood into his blood from her gums ripping to pop out her fangs. Once she was done she licked the wound, the archer team was going to show at some point. She took to the sky and flew all the way to Hueco Mundo. Once she flew into her mother's room. Scaring her mother as she transformed back to Julia the last thing she was for the first time was fear in her mother's eyes. _

* * *

Orihime woke up in Ulquiorra's arms. He was cradling her like she was a baby. He was rocking her back and forth slowly and carefully. "Awake, Orihime?" his voice rubble in his chest, Orihime sighed and looked up in his green eyes. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She clung on to him closer afraid that he would slip though her fingers. "Orihime what's wron-" he was cut off when she started shaking.

"Please Ulquiorra; promise me that you would never leave me. Please promise me" She said firm but afraid. Orihime closed her eyes and silent tears ran down her face. He lifted her chin so she could look directly at him.

"Orihime I will never leave you. Even if something was to happen to me I will **still **be with you. You are mated to me for life and there is no way in hell I will allow you to be harmed in anyway. I will be here to protect you no matter what." Ulquiorra and Orihime never broke contact. She saw the same look in him that she has for him. It was true love, the kind of love that will never diminish even though death and rebirth (1). "Come on you missed lunch and dinner everyone was worried but my mom came in to say sorry but you were still sleeping." Orihime was unhappy to move away from Ulquiorra but her stiff limbs needed to move. Ulquiorra held her hand and they headed downstairs. Everyone was in the living room watching a mild horror movie. A closer look and Orihime saw that everyone but Kaida, Eli, and Grimmjow was there.

"Hey where are the others?" Orihime asked as they turned to her. Szayel was holding Harribel who was sitting in his lap.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better Orihime but Grimmjow, Kaida, and Ramiro went out to shop for baby supplies. Auntie went to meet with an old friend of hers. Mom is in the kitchen working on her next recipe to sell. Oh Ulquiorra, both of them expect us to compose a song since we haven't done anything for years. " Szayel said as Harribel started to laugh as a person was decapitated. Ulquiorra muttered thanks and took Orihime into the kitchen. Sakura was a fairly neat as there was many cooked dishes on the countertops. Ulquiorra lead Orihime to the table. His saw that his mother was talking into a Bluetooth ear piece. He walked to the fridge and pulled out the steak dinner and pasta that Grimmjow had made. He was stuck with dinner duty as the meal was fairly good. He heated the food and waited until it was done. He then fixed their plate as they had eaten talking a bit.

"So you compose music Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked as she saw Ulquiorra never looking up from his plate.

"Yea, when I was 10 (in human years) mom and auntie had made all of us Grimmjow, Szayel, and I take music classes for 6 years. We formed a 3 person band and with auntie being in the music business we were able to get notice. It brought money in and got us into the music career of course. When we were 18 Azien came and took us to go work with him. We have gotten really rusty." Ulquiorra explained as Orihime finished eating. Sakura had finished cooking a while ago. She watched her son and maybe her future daughter in law. They finished eating and Sakura approached them.

"Orihime, can you please join me for a walk?" Sakura asked. Orihime looked at her with fear but Ulquiorra whispered something in her ear and Orihime seemed to calm down but was still tense.

"Sure let me change" Orihime went to change and it was just her and Ulquiorra.

"Mother please don't hurt her anymore. I nearly lost it when you had triggered her hollow. I can't stand the two important women in my life to fight each other." Ulquiorra said as his eyes met his mother's.

"I know it was wrong of me. I just don't want her to break you and I'll have an empty husk where my little boy is suppose to be. I can't go through that again. Once I saw how happy she made you I saw that she will be the best thing to ever happen to you. Can you forgive you heartless mother?" Sakura said with her eyes starting to water. She wiped her tears away as she had tried not to cry in front of her son. Ulquiorra embraced his mother for the first time in 24 years.*

"I will always forgive you mother. I can never hate my own mother. I love you mom" Ulquiorra wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. Orihime came in after they parted. They left after Ulquiorra kissed her good-bye.

The girls walked out of the house and they walked to a park. They sat on the swings quiet at first. "Orihime, I want to apologize about the way I treated you. It was too harsh and I of course revoke my punishment of not seeing Ulquiorra." Sakura was looking at her and Orihime sighed.

"Sakura, it's alright I mean you didn't kill me or really did any real harm. Why did you do what you did?" Orihime asked just wanting to know what the woman had for her.

"Well it's a long story something Ulquiorra should tell you. However long story short, I had married years ago and my husband was an ass. He had beaten and mistreated my sons; I was in 'love' that I had ignored them and focused on my work. One day I came home and saw him cheating on me with my sons. He made them watching him and his _mistress _banging each other. Szayel was crying with bruises on him and Ulquiorra was quiet with cuts and gashes on him. He looked more scared and lost than ever. When I saw them like that it felt like I had died. For 3 years they had been empty not talking to anyone but themselves. All this happened when they were 10 to 13 years old. Finally they forgave me and we finally became happy. Ulquiorra told me that he was heartbroken that I had stopped loving him. I made a promise to myself to never let myself or anyone do that. When I saw how you two were. I became over protective. Now that I saw the effect you had on my son I saw that you will be the best thing for him." Sakura said looking at the star filled sky. "How are you and your parents Orihime?" Orhime's face became stone and she looked at her lap.

"I rather not talk about them. Not for awhile." Orihime whispered. She was clutching her hands and she started having violent flashbacks. Sakura touched her hand and Orihime calmed down realized that she wasn't with her parents anymore.

"I'm sorry Orihime didn't I say something wrong?"

"No its just I'm not ready to talk about them but I did have an older brother. Sora, he took good care of me up until he died in a car crash. My grandparents took care of me until my grandma died of a heart attack and my grandfather went missing 12 months ago. I really have no family until Ulquiorra and I met." Orihime sadly said as Sakura got up and embraced the younger woman in a hug. Orihime hugged her back. They moved from the swings to the benches.

"Orihime, do you want to have a family with Ulquiorra?" Sakura said as she had smiled as Orihime started blushing and stuttering.

"Yes—I-I m-ean—um, not now—but soon." Orihime stuttered out and Sakura smiled.

"It's alright but I warned him about getting you pregnant before you're done with college or before he proposes to marry you." Sakura said as she got a call on her phone. She excused herself as Orihime started to daydream.

* * *

_Julia and her sisters were in a private family tower along with their husbands and parents. The women were helping in the kitchen all but Harriet who was now 7 months. Julia was just married 2 months ago. Bella was ready any time now and it was safe for her not to be on her feet. Eli, Sakura, Xienma, and Julia were up cooking. Harriet and Bella were sitting down cutting up food. All of them were bonding by chatting about their husbands and the kingdom. The women talked, bonding after their long 5 years of separation. As they let the stew cook all of them sat down to talk to each other. Arthur had come in running hiding behind Bella. "Arthur what are you doing?" Bella asked as her husband and all the other guys came in looking for Arthur. _

"_Come out little bro. We have to welcome you to the family" the guys said as Arthur hugged his pregnant sister. "If you were 10, I wouldn't be rough but your nearly 18 time to take your beating like a man." Danny said as he cracked his knuckles. Arthur paled as he looked for his sisters to protect him. _

"_Sorry Art, I'm way too pregnant to do anything to save you." Bella said smiling as Arthur looked at his mother. _

"_Well it's about time you get hand to hand with a multi opponents. I think you should run." Xienma said as Arthur listened to his mother and ran out of the kitchen._

"_Vic in the living room, Matt cover the front exits of the living room. I'll follow" the other men nodded and they followed Danny's orders. _

_An hour late, the family gathered around the table to eat. Julia called for the attention of everyone. Once she received it she had started to get shy. Victor had held her hand calming her. "I have special news" she blushed with a smile nearly splitting her face. "I'm pregnant"_

* * *

Orihime was shook out of her daydream to a powerful spiritual pressure spike close by. They were still at the park and Sakura's face turn into something of anger. "Come on Orihime we need to go home." They jogged home to find the household in chaos. Ulquiorra called his mother's phone only to have her behind him. "Don't bother calling me, what is going on and why is there blood on the carpet?" Sakura asked as Orihime had walked around some blood drops and puddles. His eyes checked over Orihime to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sure you felt that spiritual pressure. Grimmjow, Kaida and Ramiro were attacked. Kaida had to call Eli to get them home. He was severely injured" Ulquiorra said as Orihime started up the stairs to heal him. Ulquiorra and Sakura started to clean the blood. Hearing some commotion, they saw that Grimmjow was being carried downstairs by Szayel and Eli. It looked like she had been though hell.

"Sakura we have to take him to Kuro-san. Orihime couldn't heal him." Eli said as Harribel went with them to help them out with Grimmjow. Kaida came downstairs to have Ramiro fussing over the cut on his cheek. Kaida herself look distressed. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes looked puffy as if she was crying. Sakura went to fix her some tea while Kaida was rocking Ramiro into a little nap. Sakura came back as she rubbed Kaida's back.

"Kaida please tell us what happened?" Sakura asked.

"It started when we put the baby stuff in the car and went for a walk…."

* * *

Now for you Eli you should…*- this plan is going to change everything back(hint hint)

'_Julia was bruised and still remained in control of her 'other side*'- Her _demon side

"_No come back (******)" _– name of the demon (not yet to be told)

. It was true love, the kind of love that will never diminish even though death and rebirth (1)- Of course the love between Ulquiorra and Orihime that has never vanished.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope I made it better. I got little reviews. Really sad about that but whatever. Warning that is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. If you don't see reread it or what for the next few chapters. Thank you**


	16. Update AN

AN: 8/3

I'm very sorry to say this but Fun Time will discontinue. It was a good crack fic but then I added a plot and reading it all just makes it confusing and its not making any sense. I am really struggling with the chapters and the developing plot. It was a sweet ride up till this point Once again I am very sorry.

However if you did like it when I was developing a plot and making it a story rather than a crack fic then be on the lookout for a new story I'm making.

**Solider back Home: AN version WILL BE POSTED AROUND MID SPRING**

AU, The mothers of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had arranged a marriage with Sora and **two **of his sisters. Once the girls were 16 they would have to marry the boys and enter the family. The boys got a letter in the mail saying that they will have to go to war. Orihime and Kaida were 10 years old while the boys were 13. Nothing but children in love they were separated. After 6 years of fighting they come back home both a soldier and a weapon. They would have to help their hearts again or destroy everything in their path. (Supernatural for a reason)

**FanFiction Version:**

AU, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are arranged to get married to Sora's sisters. War came and they were enrolled forcible. Coming back they either love again or destroy everything. GrimmjowxOC UlquiorraxOrihime

Thank you for reading this fanfic the entire cast thanks you for your support. Anyone that has me on author alert keep your eyes open

With much love and care Fantsygirlgowild 113


End file.
